Modern Fairytale
by moomolie1709
Summary: A story of royalty, romance, and politics in the contemporary world. AU, Arwen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that fanfiction is about taking the show and adding an extension, but I've been dying to try this out. This takes place in an AU that doesn't exist, but should resemble greatly the world that we live in today. The only things that remain are social hierarchy and a modern monarchy.

Please give it a chance, who knows, maybe you'll like it? I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think. I'll continue this if some of you find it interesting.

**Chapter 1 **

The grand city came alive on the Day of Commemoration. A day to mourn those who had died and sacrificed their lives for the posterity of the great nation of Albion, and to celebrate the its unparalleled status as the world's powerhouse.

As the capital of Albion, and home to the royal family and its court, it was only natural for those in Camelot to be restless. The King would be addressing his people, making a speech that would be aired live all around the country.

The Castle, kept intact from centuries ago and renovated to meet the needs of a modern monarchy, stood at the heart of the commotion. The servants and palace workers scrambling to prepare everything for the celebratory ball that night. The floors were being polished, the chandeliers shined, the paintings straightened. No one wanted to be held responsible for anything besides perfection.

Though His Majesty was a gracious king, his infamous temper and quick judgment was to be feared. Everything had to run smoothly, a national holiday was held in honor of the sovereign in power, a sign of respect. Even the slightest of slip ups would result in another spot in front of the army's firing line.

One of these people who was at wits end trying to prepare for the magnificent night ahead, was the king's second wife, Catrina of Tregor. She was in no mood to deal with a fuming potentate that night, it was her first year as queen, and she needed to make a good impression on the population. Her popularity amongst the population was poorer than one could imagine. An entire country wouldn't accept a second queen wholeheartedly without scrutiny.

She stood in front of what she knew the greatest obstacle standing in the way of her flawless event. She nodded to the guard, dressed in a pressed black and white suit, and he bowed back, opening the door to his side. Catrina walked in unannounced, knowing very well she wouldn't have been welcomed if she had asked.

A man, dressed in a black and red military uniform, his broad shoulders adorned with countless flourishes and medals, stood with his back to her. He was adjusting a gold button on his collar, looking at his reflection in the tall mirror in front of him. Upon sight of the woman behind him, he said nothing.

Instead, he moved wordlessly to the side of the room, a full scaled, self served bar waiting for him. He pensively examined the numerous bottles that sat on the table, paying no attention to his guest. After deciding on a drink, he poured the liquid carelessly into a single crystal glass.

He turned to face her again, raising his glass to toast her mockingly, and then downing it in one sip. Light blue eyes glaring at her as he finished, he sat down on one of the four leather seats in the middle of the room. The sun from the high ceilinged windows poured down, accenting his slightly pale skin and his light blonde hair, only intensifying the moment.

Safe to say that she wasn't thrilled with his behavior, but there was little she could do to stop him.

"What can I do for you, _mother_," the word wasn't filled with love or adoration, but with poison. He spat the usually cherished term venomously. "Come to check up on me?"

The prince had always been a source of trouble, whatever circumstances were being upheld. Infamous for his escapades, much to his father's dismay.

He tilted his chin up, dismissing the guard by the far wall.

She took a breath, as if to prepare herself for the coming battle, "I wanted to make sure that everything was going according to schedule, I hope that there were no issues amongst the plans that your father and I have given," She stepped forward so that she was only a few feet away. "I do hope that there will be no, issues, tonight"

"As do I," he agreed, his voice low, he looked at her, "You need not worry about my actions, my father has already spoken to me of such matters," he assured.

He was telling the truth, he was already warned, on numerous occasions, not to mess with the sacred event.

"I've also come to ask about your guest tonight," she paused, aware of the sensitivity of the topic, but broached carefully, "I wish to know who you will be accompanying to the dinner, it's important that the charts and announcements into court are—"

He put a hand up, cutting her off immediately.

"Like I've told you, my father has already discussed these things with me,"

"Oh, I see," she looked at him absentmindedly, a bit taken aback by just how much her visit wasn't needed.

Silence fell over the two, and was soon joined by a burdensome atmosphere.

"Arthur, it's been over ten months after the marriage between your father and me,"

He stopped himself from rolling his eyes, he had this conversations on several other occasions earlier.

"And if there has been anything that I've done wrong, please tell me," she looked for a reaction, but his eyes were empty, "I want to mend—"

As she was about to finish her thought, another visitor stumbled into the room.

The naïve look about him as the boy stood up, his glances at the two people in front of him. It was a rare sight to see the queen and her step son together in a room, not civilly at least. Quickly assessing the situation in front of him, he began to turn on his heel, and return again at a more appropriate time, but a voice stopped him.

"It's fine Merlin, stay. Lady Catrina was just leaving,"

Arthur didn't bother to look at the woman as she shot him a hurt look. She said nothing however, and made her way out of the door.

Torn between his need to respect the queen, and his blind loyalty to his friend, Merlin stood undecided. As Catrina was standing in the doorway to leave, Merlin stopped her.

"My Queen," he bowed his head, taking her hand, and placing a obligatory kiss atop of it.

The woman smiled, almost beaming.

At least one of the king's children had manners.

And with that, she was on her way. The door slammed shut.

Seeing that it was just the two of them, Arthur began to relax. The younger boy walked forward, but not before tripping on the rug below his feet, and falling onto the hard ground with a crash.

Arthur groaned, "How we're related, I'll never understand," he pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to ease the threatening headache he felt.

The dark haired boy picked himself off of the floor, brushing off the nonexistent off of his suit.

"It's simple really. Some years ago, before either of us was born, my mother spent a night with the king and—"

"Not the time for your insolent jokes," The prince glared at his half brother, only to receive a beaming smile in return.

They had known each other for their entire lives, but it wasn't until the two of them were around fifteen when they discovered the blood relation between them. It was no secret that the king had his share of affairs during his marriage to Arthur's mother. And when Merlin was born, only months after Arthur, there was speculation of what connection lied with royalty. Merlin's mother was of noble blood, and the privileges of aristocracy bestowed him with the joy of befriending the prince. Though not an illegitimate son, without a claim to the throne, Arthur still treated the boy like a brother he had always wanted.

Merlin looked forlorn over at the closed door, "You should treat her better you know, she only means well,"

"And that's why she's usurped my mother's place as queen? The entire country knows that she married my father for power and title,"

The union between Igraine de Bois and Uther Pendragon was a loveless one, there was infinite truth in the rumors surrounding their poor marriage. After Arthur's mother died in a car accident when he was eight, the king had flaunted his conquests around like nothing. The prince did not mind so, he had no quarrel with Catrina until she decided to sit in his mother's spot beside his father's throne.

"What is it that you've come to me?" Arthur asked, putting his glass down onto the coffee table in front of him. It was better to change the topic before he got too wound up.

"It's about the dinner tonight, the King has sent us a list of the girls we can court without issue," Merlin pulled a slip of paper. Arthur raised an eyebrow at the folded paper, "Uther's advisors wouldn't send it to me as a file, scared that the media would dig it up. Can't have the people know who we're accompanying before we do,"

Arthur decided to help himself to another glass of hard liquor as he propped himself off of the chair, and walked to the bar. "Want anything?"

Merlin didn't look at him, busy reading the names off of the list.

"I get first choice, it's only fair since I'm older,"

The elder brother couldn't see it, but Merlin's eyes were nearly falling out of his head. "You won't believe this," he breathed. Arthur turned around, alarmed at his reaction.

"What is it"

"Guess who's back in town?"

**End Chapter 1**

A/N: This will be Arwen, but eventually, not immediately. What did you guys think? I just don't see Merlin as Arthur's servant, especially because they are such good friends. So yes, here they are half brothers. Gwen and Morgana shall appear shortly, but only if you want me to continue. Please review! This is an experiment, so please give me your opinions!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

The last he had heard from her, her family had been exiled from the country, bound to the scars of banishment. But according to Merlin, and the royal archives, she was back. How, and why? He didn't care, all that mattered to him was that she was coming home.

She would be arriving soon, and he would be the one to greet her. It had been nearly two years since they last saw the other in person, he couldn't contain his joy. He received skeptical and perplexed glances as he rushed down the hall, he pushed through servants in the stairway, and ran to the front courtyard. It was a strange sight indeed for the castle staff to see such a stoic, and usually staid boy to show such emotion. Multiple guards and officers saluted him stiffly and respectfully as he passed, he gave them a slight tilt of his head of acknowledgment.

He was proud of his position in the army, but his excitement for her arrival was far too great.

He stepped out in front of the two glass doors, looking at the cobbled roundabout, the grand fountain in the middle of it spitting out waterfalls. The boy had a gift of perfect timing, as a black town car pulled up moments later.

Arthur could feel his heart beating out of his chest, completely anxious and restless to see her at last. It had not yet been two years, but he couldn't help but wonder if she had changed at all. He knew that he certainly had. Did she look different, act different, _feel_ different?

The answers to his questions came faster than he expected, as the driver exited his seat in the front, and came around to open the side door in the back.

Her hair had grown longer, the raven colored waves cascading midway down her back. The lace like veil over her face, the red dress hugging her figure, it all took his breath away. As soon as her heeled feet met with the stone of the floor outside the car, she seemed to register things faster than he had, making eye contact, and running up to him.

As she jumped, and threw her arms around his neck, he embraced her tightly, his body unlikely to ever let go. He lifted her slightly off the ground, picking her up, almost to reassure himself that she was real. As long as his father remained on the throne, he was sure that he would never see her again. The love of his life was at last returned.

"I've missed you," he heard her sob brokenly over his shoulder.

He finally loosened his grip, placing her carefully back onto the earth below. She stepped back light, his hands went underneath the short veil, a custom for women to wear after they had been welcomed back into Albion after a period of dishonorable leave, and he wiped her tears.

She smiled up at him, obviously elated by his touch. He lifted the sheer cloth over her head, gazing longingly into her dark green eyes, caressing her pale skin with a gentle palm.

"Welcome home, Morgana,"

Merlin looked on at the couple with obvious scorn that he found impossible to hide. He stood on the balcony that overlooked the courtyard below, his arms over the railing, his back hunched in evident defeat.

A young man who had always viewed the world in black and white, now thrust into the world of gray. He loved his brother dearly, but there were some things in life that one cannot stand by and watch unfold.

He had made eye contact with her from above, he knew she saw him. She could see the sadness and anger in his eyes, as he could see the guilt in hers. Unable to be a spectator to such an upsetting scene, he turned around and took his leave. He opened the glass doors to the castle, and closed them shut, the sound resonating in her ears.

A crowd of servants ran out to greet the returned noblewoman, running out and fetching her luggage from the trunk of the car. Bows and curtsies were being given with ever turn of the head, and the two young people chuckled as they pulled away.

"My Lord," she ducked her head, giving a formal curtsy.

"My Lady," he leaned over to grab her hand, and brought it to her lips.

The intricacies of court and the interactions between men and women was something foreign to them, so they couldn't help but break out in slight laughter after the other's seriousness.

"Come with me," he now held her hand in his, "I've much to tell you," he led her inside, leaving the mayhem outside to play out without their intervention.

She followed him with a smile, but as he walked in front of her with his back to her, she couldn't stop herself from looking over one last time at the empty balcony.

Of course he had left, who was she kidding anyways.

Inside the castle, deciding it was time to grab a drink, the younger son of Uther Pendragon sat inside his own quarters. He dismissed his guards, wishing for privacy for the coming conversation.

A short, old, yet wise looking man appeared out of the shadows, as if he had been waiting for the moment to speak up.

Merlin sat on a wooden chair behind his desk rather large, his back facing a large paned window, the curtains drawn to shield those inside from the sun. He slouched, his elbows sliding down the desk, his head resting on his folded arms. His words were muffled by his shirt sleeve, "She's returned, I'm sure you've heard,"

The young boy's solemn eyes couldn't help but tug on the older one's heartstrings. "Yes,"

Merlin's brows knit together, the king's trusted advisor and member of the council, seemed calm and unsurprised. "You knew?" his voice quiet and low.

"Merlin," he paused, unsure of how to tell him, "I was afraid that you would make plans to intercept the Lady Morgana had I informed you earlier,"

"You can't be serious," he breathed with disbelief, "Gaius, you're the one person I trust most in Camelot, and yet you kept something so massive from me," he was bitter with betrayal. "The least you could have done is warn me,"

Gaius, Merlin's maternal uncle, had always been a pillar of support in the cut throat world of the court. If there was anyone he trusted, it was Gaius. He had raised Merlin into young adulthood, and acted more as a father figure than the king ever had.

"I understand your feelings for this girl," he walked around the desk, and put his hand on the young boy's shoulder, "But you cannot afford to risk everything you have for her, not again,"

His tone was soothing, pacifying. Merlin said nothing, only left to ponder his words.

"So why has she been allowed to return?"

"It was beyond my, or even Uther's, control. The Le Fay Family's banishment was officially given in name of Duke Gorlois. And after his untimely death a few weeks, god help his soul, they have been allowed back within the borders,"

"It's just like her to make her to rush back to court the first chance she gets, even without pausing first to mourn the loss of her own father," Merlin growled. "She knew that Arthur would ask her to the feast as soon as she came back," he stared out into the empty space in front of him.

"Do not interfere with your brother, if he didn't learn his lesson last time, it's his own fault. Don't try being the hero, it'll be your downfall," Gaius warned. Knowing the history between the three young adults, there was only concern of what could possibly develop.

Almost abruptly, Merlin sat up. "Do you have the files I asked for?" his tone obviously an attempt to be more optimistic. The signature smile spread across his face.

"They're right here," Gaius slowly pulled out a number of manila colored folders from under his arm. He spread them out on the table in front of the younger prince. He opened his mouth to say something, but a beeping sound came from his side. Matters of the court called.

Merlin turned to his side to face the older man, "Go on, it's fine, I'll be able to decide on my own,"

Gaius nodded, giving a last reassuring pat before leaving, "Think carefully and act responsibly, I don't want to hear reports of you and Arthur dallying about tonight, Uther will have a fit,"

He gave a chuckle as the door shut behind him. He fingered through the papers half heartedly, obviously bored with the collection of 'eligible' women that the council had pre selected. Each of the files contained background information, family status, hobbies, accomplishments, grades, reputation, nearly anything a man could possibly want to know about his date. The mix blurred together, as it seemed that the entire population of women in the land looked the same, sounded the same, and liked the same things. He almost scoffed, the only reason that women of aristocracy built up such profiles was to marry into royal blood.

Then the idea came to him.

He pulled his phone from the inside pocket of his suit, and scrolled down the contact until he found the number he had been looking for.

Last year, before he had graduated from the military academy, Merlin had made a couple of good friends.

The line rang, he tapped his fingers in anticipation before his call was picked up.

An amiable voice answered, "Hello, Merlin?"

"Elyan," Merlin greeted back, slightly embarrassed for not keeping in closer contact, "Are you coming to the ball in Camelot tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world,"

"Say, you mentioned a younger sister while we were training together once," he swallowed, somewhat ashamed of asking a woman's brother before even meeting the girl. "She wouldn't happen to be attending the celebrations as well, would she?"

A light hearted laugh, "She's been a ball of nerves ever since we got the invitations,"

"Are you her escort?"

"Naturally,"

He cleared his throat, "Would you mind if, I, um, accompanied her instead? If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I have a list of other girls you could take,"

A pause.

"You want to take my sister to the ball?"

Another silence. But soon enough another round of laughter followed.

"I don't see why not, but I warn you she's not too keen on the practices of court, she's been putting off her debut for nearly two years now,"

Merlin broke out in a smile, "Brilliant, when will you two arrive?"

"In a couple of hours, our flight's been pushed forward a bit,"

"I guess I'll see you and—" Come to think of it, he didn't know her name.

"Guinevere," the other boy reminded.

"Right, I'll see you and Guinevere then,"

With a click, he hung up the phone, now submerged in a pensive state.

The press constantly painted him as the virtuous, filial, and well behaved half blooded prince. And that was the role he intended to play, but every once in a while, he wanted to do things his own way. This girl may not have been the top choices of the king, but she was of wealthy birth nonetheless. Elyan's father a wealthy landowner, his mother just another commoner. Really, what harm could come of such a slight technicality?

What he didn't know, couldn't hurt him, not yet.

Hell was going to break loose that night, and he had no idea.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The moment that Gwen passed through the walls into Camelot, she was like a child in a candy store. Her eyes rounded and her jaw fell open, gaping at the magnificent place that surrounded her. She would have rolled down the window of the car to take a closer look had the security escort allowed her to do anything but watch the scenery around her unfold.

She had grown up with a sheltered life, born in Mercia, and raised in the remote Albion countryside. She was more at home with large estates with rolling fields and forests, and utterly unaccustomed to the high rise buildings that filled the busy streets of the city. Her father wanted to keep his only daughter safe from the corruption and realities of the world, it was not his wish to see Gwen as just another mindless girl caught up in the glamour of the court.

But his efforts to protect Gwen were shattered when he made the mistake of sending his firstborn, Elyan, to Albion's most prestigious military academy, to educate the boy about the ins and outs of the army. A title and diploma would have sufficed enough for him, but instead his son came back bearing the friendship of the country's infamous pair of princes.

When Elyan received the invitation to the Commemoration Day Feast held in the beloved capital. There was no refusing Gwen's pleas to finally attend a formal gathering in the castle. Though undeniably shy, Gwen had always been fascinated by the tantalizing thoughts of living outside of the little populated small towns of the west. She loved her home no less, but she couldn't help but wonder what life was like there.

She had never been to court, and unlike her older brother, had never really been allowed to or had the opportunity to associate with those outside of the haven that her father had constricted her to.

So she was sitting in a car riding with her nose close to pressed up against the tinted glass of the window.

"Gwen, calm down, won't you?" her brother teased, knowing how nerve wracking the experience was for her. "We're almost there,"

Embarrassed by the evident lack of composure, she quickly turned around and sat properly, smoothing down her skirt. She wasn't used to wearing formal clothing like this, a simple black dress that reached her knee. She was much more comfortable in casual wear, but Elyan had insisted that she would feel more out of place if she came in her regular attire.

"Your friend, the one who's going to escort me tonight," she diverted her gaze so she wasn't looking at him in the eyes, "He's a nice person?" Part of being confined to her home estate all of her life meant that she was never really able to associate with anyone of the opposite sex. The stories of sexual escapades and affairs were strong elements of the court's reputation. "Are you going to tell me his name at least?"

Elyan smiled at his sister's bashful nature. "Yes, he's _nice_, quite funny actually," ignoring the second part of her question. He had successfully left out the details of his old schoolmate's identity. If Gwen was aware that a prince, granted the one with a lesser status as a heartthrob, would refuse to even come. She was anxious enough as it was, he was wary not to add to it.

They traveled rather quickly through the traffic, still much to Gwen's disbelief. She wasn't sure she had ever seen so many people in one place before. Before they knew it, they had arrived.

Elyan exited first, later bending down offering his hand to help his sister out. She would have laughed at his uncharacteristic manners had she not been so shocked at the beautiful structure in front of her. Almost like she had been transported to another time, long ago, she stared at the large castle.

"Elyan!" a male voice called, not very far away.

From a distance, Gwen spotted the person in question. She saw her brother run over, grab the other's forearm, and shake hands. Elyan stiffened, then rigidly saluted his superior officer. "Brigadier General!" he chanted enthusiastically, causing the stranger to burst out in laughter.

She was never one to study the military hierarchy, there were a number of ranks she didn't know. But from she was able to decipher that this man possessed a considerably high position.

Gwen walked up cautiously, her steps slow and quiet. Elyan led her to the man, introducing her, "My sister, Guinevere of Mercia," he stepped aside, letting her take a good look, "My friend, Merlin,"

Polite as he was, Merlin gently grabbed her hand, and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Nice to meet you, Guinevere,"

She knew she was supposed to bow back, but the thing was, she was completely and utterly petrified. She had expected Elyan's companion to have been a nobleman, but this was completely different. "Gwen?" her brother's voice resonated through her mind, bring her back to the present.

"My Lord," she quickly curtsied. She felt her brother tense a bit by her side, and she slowly raised her line of vision to the man opposite of her. Much to her relief he was smiling at her.

"Please, no one really addresses me like that, call me Merlin"

He wasn't the snob prick of the prime that she had half expected him to be. Instead, he was rather gracious, and abnormally comfortable to be around.

"I'll go and get settled in," Elyan stated, a bit taken aback by how quickly his friend and sister became acquainted.

"Yeah, sure. I'll show Guinevere around until you get back,"

After the third person left, the couple went for a walk in the upper wing of the castle, an isolated part of the castle. Merlin had an uncanny gift of charming person he ever came in contact with; no one could resist his amicable attitude and welcoming behavior. He asked Gwen about her experiences so far, and was clearly amused by her vivacious air.

"So it's your first time at the court?"

"My first time in Camelot," she breathed, admiring the structure in front of her. "It's really beautiful here,"

Merlin hadn't seen a profile, or even a picture, of the girl he was going to accompany to the feast. He admitted that it had been a reckless thing to do, but he stole a glance at Gwen from the side, he couldn't help but admire his choice. He found her to be different than the other women that he met in the court. Not that the women around him were all bad, they all just seemed to be work on their own agenda. Gwen on the other hand seemed sweet, genuine, and upright, not to mention quite beautiful.

He led her up the stairs, and took her to one of his favorite spots in the ancient building. "Your brother tells me that you've studied medicine briefly in school,"

She froze, her eyes staring at him with shock. Her medical studies had been kept under wraps to other people outside of her family. People of status preferred to marry girls of beauty, eloquence, and modesty, and certainly not those who were educated in science and mathematics. For the sake of keeping potential suitors interested, Gwen's late mother had requested that she keep her interest in academics a secret.

He looked back down at her, waiting.

"I did a bit of research when I lived along the western borders, but nothing much," she stopped, not wanting to hide the truth from someone she thought to be honest. "I've always been interested in the studies, but my father prefers if I stay away from plagues, biohazards, and diseases," she laughed it off.

He looked as if he were about to reply, when they heard footsteps coming toward them.

Without thinking, Merlin grabbed the girl by her shoulders, and guided her back was to a pillar, her front pressed into his chest. Her head snapped up with a questioning expression, but then understood that he had meant for them to disguise their presence. She bit her tongue, listening to what was to be heard.

Merlin recognized the sound of her shoes clicking against the marble floors anywhere, he had prayed for the two years that he could forget, but he never did. He tilted his head slightly so he could see behind the pillar, his eyes only confirming his assumptions.

It was Morgana, she was alone and without Arthur. His eyes narrowed in suspicion immediately, why had she snuck away at a time like this, in a corridor that was usually abandoned? He watched as she pulled out a phone that she had skillfully concealed behind her back.

She quickly dialed a number, one that she had memorized well enough to punch in a matter of seconds.

They couldn't hear who was on the other end, but they understood every word she was saying.

"Yes, I understand, but I need more time before I can regain his trust. It's not even been a day since I've returned,"

A pause, most likely the other side of the conversation was speaking.

"Do not worry, tonight will go according to plan. I won't disappoint you, I promise,"

It was short, almost like it had never happened.

Without any more to say, Morgana had hung up the phone, glancing nervously to make sure no one was around to witness her actions. Before he knew it, she walked away, just as abruptly as she had entered.

Waiting a moment to assure that the pale woman was a long ways gone, Merlin finally stepped back, coming to the realization that he wasn't the only one who had heard Morgana.

Gwen was just as apprehensive as he was, her gaze up at him clearly asking for an explanation.

Merlin cursed under his breath, it wasn't something he wanted to involve anyone else with. But seeing what had just transpired, it wasn't like he had much of a choice.

He smiled nervously, unsure if his decision was really the wisest one. But then again, he had gotten the vibe that he could trust this girl. "Can you keep a secret?"

It was only her first hour in Camelot, and she was already overwhelmed. She could only imagine the chaos that was going to follow.

**End Chapter 3**

A/N: This story is _completely_ AU. The characters here don't share the same relations that they do in the show, Morgana is most definitely not Arthur's half sister, or any type of blood relative. I truly hope that the pairing doesn't deter you from reading more of this fic, because this story overall is written to be Arwen. Review if you want me to continue, ask me any questions, or voice more of your concerns. I'll answer the best that I can, thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Merlin stumbled through the backstage entrance, his hands tugging on the lapels of his jacket. He did a last take of his appearance before walking in. He watched the chaos envelop the servants and staff, everyone running around trying to make sure that the broadcast of the King's speech would go off without a hitch.

"Where have you been," came a deep voice from behind, "_Merlin_?"

The young prince spun around, meeting the grouchy expression of his half brother. He laughed nervously, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Arthur, there you are,"

"Here_ I_ am?" Arthur stalked up to his younger sibling, "The entire court's been out looking for you, I lied to the king to cover your back,"

"I, uh," he forgot to prepare a legitimate excuse. Time had gone by so quickly after he sat down with Gwen to explain to her what was going on. She was just so easy to confide in, and it made him think she understood.

"It's about the girl, isn't it?" Arthur interrupted, elbowing him.

Merlin's eyebrows raised together, "What?"

"I know you too well, out with it," he lowered his voice, "Father told me that you hadn't reported your decision of who to take,"

The dark haired royal froze, dumbfounded. A punch made contact with his arm. "Ow!" he cried out, rubbing the assaulted area. "What was that for?"

"Maybe that will teach you to keep things from me," his hands on his hips smiling, pleased at the results, "Who is she?"

"Like I would tell you now?" he stepped back cautiously, hoping to avoid another blow.

Arthur threatened to him with another hook in order to persuade, but was cut off.

"You two_" _someone admonished. It was Gaius, a face not too pleased with the two people he found. "Stop fooling around, the king is just about ready to lose his temper, get on stage _now_,"

Merlin scurried off before Arthur got a chance to react.

He let out a long breath. It was going to be another sobering two hours.

As sons of the king, both princes were obligated to stand on the platform behind their father as he spoke to not only the citizens of Albion, but the rest of the world. Like every year, the nation's sovereign would stand before a select group of elite, in straight view of countless cameras and broadcasters, and bore forever on about the country's past upheavals and accomplishments.

Through the flashing lights, neither Merlin nor Arthur could see the crowd that sat in front of them. But those in the audience could most definitely see them.

Gwen had arrived at her seat only moments earlier than Merlin, finding the spot that had been reserved in her name. The instant that she made her way down to her chair, she could feel the eyes boring their ways into the back of her head.

Instead of showing interest on the king's address that was going on in front of them, nearly all of the female courtiers concentrated on gossip. As both were directly descended from royalty, possessed high rank in not only society but the army as well, and were to inherit large sums of money, both Arthur and Merlin were considered the most eligible bachelors in the land. Competition for their attention was inherent.

Maybe if it had been just the judgmental, glaring looks that she was getting, Gwen would have been able to make it through the speech without shaking. But it just so happened that one woman in particular scared her worse than her greatest fears.

Coming there, Gwen understood that she would be sitting next to her, after all, the princes' 'plus one' seats were put next to each other. But she couldn't help but feel intimidated by her presence, especially with the batch of information that had recently been revealed to her.

She seated herself wordlessly, praying that the girl next to her didn't notice. But there was no such luck.

Morgana looked near horrified when she saw Gwen, who in turn was equally as beautiful. Clumsily recovering before anyone else could realize her change in disposition, Morgana smiled warmly to her neighbor. "I love your necklace," she pointed at the chain that hung on the younger girl's neck.

Fear's icy hands took hold of Gwen, as she fingered the piece of jewelry, "Thank you," she said quietly. She didn't look at her, but instead kept her eyes straight ahead.

"I'm the Lady Morgana" she extended a hand. "I'm a guest of the crown prince,"

Gwen could feel the other girl pushing for answers, but nonetheless accepted the gesture and shook, "Guinevere of Mercia," she paused, questioning whether she should say it, "guest of Prince Merlin,"

Morgana's hand turned cold as her thoughts were confirmed. She knew that he would have to bring _someone_, she had just expected it to be another brainless daughter of a titled nobleman and not like the clearly different girl standing in front of her.

She had never heard of a Guinevere of Mercia, meaning that he had met this girl outside the confines of Camelot. She had no title, maybe a girl of wealthy upbringing. Some sorts of affections must have existed between them. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have chosen to bring someone the king hadn't preapproved for him. Having his lady friend debut on such a momentous holiday only meant that they were rather serious. Her grip tightened as the possibility of a romantic relationship between Merlin and this stranger seemed likely.

Gwen pulled her hand away as people around them began to applaud. The king appeared on stage, ready to speak.

Safe to say, all four youths in the room were wishing that the speech would come to end, and soon.

**-p-**

"Merlin?" a soft, unsure voice came from behind the screen.

Snapping out of his daze, his head slipping off of his hand that had supported his weight on his knee, he replied, "Is everything okay?"

"It's" she gasped, probably garment meant to conform her figure, "fine,"

"Good," he leaned back onto the leather couch behind him, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

He had decided to take Gwen to the court tailor, it was only appropriate. He knew she would have a dress for the night's event ready, but in order for everything to fall into place, he needed her to be better dressed than any other woman in Camelot.

He had first dressed himself in his custom tuxedo and came back to see his date before the night's celebrations. He had been waiting for a good twenty minutes, and there was only so much interest a twenty year old boy could have hanging around a tailor's offices.

His drooping eyelids lifted as he saw a maid exit out from behind the screen. She quickly gave a shy smile and bowed before leaving.

"I'm not so sure of this,"

Gwen hid from Merlin's line of sight, unaccustomed to such extravagant clothing.

"Oh come on, girl's die for this sort of thing, dressing up like a princess," he stopped to think, contemplating his words again, "Don't they?"

No answer came. Gwen glanced at her reflection in the mirror, certainly not nearly as confident as a princess.

"Guinevere?"

She took a deep breath before stepping out. For one of the few moments in his life, Merlin was at a loss for words.

Though a rather comely girl without effort, Gwen was stunning with it. Now dressed in a floor length, organza, crimson red gown. The strapless dress was fitted at her chest and waist, and then flowed down past her ankles. Her curled dark brown hair worn in a rather intricate, but elegant shape.

"You look lovely," he stood up.

"Shall we go over things one more time?" he cleared his throat. She nodded.

"We simply need to separate Arthur and Morgana and make sure they stay apart, we don't know what she's planning, and trust me, we don't want to know what she's capable of. I'll be watching her so she can't try anything,"

He walked up to her, holding her shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

"It's crucial that we take turns on trailing each of them, I'm afraid that my brother is brighter than he looks. He'll suspect something's wrong if he notices me following him the entire night,"

"And how do you know he won't find it strange that I'm stalking him, even though I've never met him?" she shot the younger prince a skeptical look.

"That's what makes you perfect for this role, he won't recognize you, so he won't realize that you're behind him,"

But just as she was beginning to relax, she caught a flash of the object he held in his hand.

"Take it with you," he placed it in her grasp, "Use it if the situation calls for it,"

She almost dropped it, further proving to both of them how incapable she was of holding a firearm. She stared at the handgun in disbelief. She had grown up seeing her brother and father practicing with them, but she had never been allowed the opportunity to even hold one.

He gave her a reassuring squeeze of the arm, "Don't worry, you probably won't even need it. Everything will be fine,"

Thing was, in Merlin's head, he wasn't so sure it was all going to be fine.

"Ready?" he playfully stuck his arm out to her.

Catching his joke, she looped her hand through his arm so that they hooked together. "As ready as I'll ever be,"

**End Chapter 4**

A/N: Dun Dun Dunnn!I'm excited to write the next chapter, because Arthur and Gwen will finally meet! Review if you want me to continue, like always feedback is greatly you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gwen finally understood why her father had kept her away from city life for so long.

As she looked around her in the grand ballroom, she couldn't help but feel as if she was shrinking away. The painted ceilings, beautifully crafted detailing, the massive chandelier hanging down over their heads, an orchestra playing music, multitudes of servers swerving through the guests, the scene was intimidating.

Their plans were set in motion immediately after arriving at the venue, and without warning, Merlin disappeared to chase Morgana. Gwen, though trying her best, was not so deft in execution.

It wasn't difficult to find Arthur; the tall and blond royal moved as the center of attention. The real issue that she struggled with was keeping attention off of her. It didn't take more than a couple of hours for rumors to spread around the castle of the second prince's mysterious lady friend. Every time her back was turned, she swore she could hear people whispering about her. Scrutinizing her appearance, her background, her history, who knew courtiers could be so ruthless?

She tried her best to duck under Arthur's radar for the night, silently trailing him. But within moments of entering the room, he had already seen her. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Merlin to have her come in such ornate attire.

She quietly maneuvered her way around servers and other figures in the crowd, hoping to avoid his inevitable eye. Her efforts were for naught, as she saw the very man she was hiding from speaking with her older brother. She instantly began to walk away, her back to the pair.

"Guinevere,"

She stopped in her tracks, closing her eyes, desperate for an excuse. But nothing came. She was forced to return to face her beaming brother and placated prince.

Elyan put a warm arm around her shoulders, and introduced, "My sister, Guinevere of Mercia,"

"Your majesty," she curtsied, her head down, hoping that he wouldn't find significance in her face and recognize her later. It was clear that duplicity was not one of her strong points.

Arthur was by no means an easy man to please. Growing up with everything handed to him on a silver platter, he had become accustomed to the royal standard; it was no different with women. And though his heart had been placed aside for another, he couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him. She might have been the younger sister to his good friend, but he couldn't stop himself. Something about her screamed different, the attraction strangely present.

But he hid it well, appearing somewhat uninterested, until he heard his companion say something.

"Where's Merlin?" Elyan scanned the room.

Both thinking that the question was directed at them, answered simultaneously.

"Haven't seen him," and "I'm not sure," overlapped.

The darker skinned male found the situation humoring, but found something more entertaining. "Well if you'll excuse me," he ducked his head as a sign of respect to his superior, and a squeeze on the shoulder to his sister, and galloped off to a group of girls that had been eyeing him from across the room.

An awkward silence hung over the couple. Obviously not acquainted with the other, neither person uttered a word.

Deciding that it was time to blend into the crowd again, Gwen began to hurry off in the direction her brother had.

"Wait," his voice was with authority.

She warily turned around as he stepped forward. Her eyes met beautiful blue, almost compelling her to stay.

"You're the one my brother is escorting to the ball?"

"Yes," she stated tersely, looking over her shoulder scouting for an escape route. Instead she found of angry looking glares and malicious stares.

Following her gaze, Arthur sighed. "Don't worry about them,"

She looked up at his seemingly apologetic disposition.

"They're all a bit jealous, you with Merlin and all. They'll get over it in time,"

"Thank you," she responded, a bit surprised that he had expressed understanding of the circumstances she was placed under.

"Morgana used to complain about them, they'll warm up to eventually, it just takes time,"

She nodded, wondering if she should risk things by asking the question. It slipped out before she could stop it, "Where is the Lady Morgana?"

**-p-**

She knew that he was following her, and he knew that she knew.

It wasn't until they had reached the near opposite end of the palace before she stopped to confront him. She just stood in the middle of the hall, waiting for him to reveal himself. They had caught glimpses of the other since she had arrived in Camelot, but this was the first time speaking directly.

He stepped out of the shadows, aware that she was expecting him. "Morgana," a scowl prevalent on his usually smiling face.

Despite his lack of enthusiasm to meet with her, she couldn't hold back her happiness, "Merlin," she whispered, the corners of her mouth rising up.

He walked up to her wordlessly, his dark blue eyes asking for answers. He wasn't going to play a fool any longer. "What is it that you want?"

"To see you," she teased, seeing him worked up thrilled her. "What else?"

"Why are you back, what is it that you're here for?" he demanded, refusing to play into her game. He had gone down that path, and he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Her expression dropped, matching his level of seriousness. "You know the answer already, so why even ask?"

"Morgana," he growled, feeling his fists tighten and his knuckles turning white.

**-p-**

Gwen was frantic.

She regretted saying what she did the moment it came out of her mouth.

After reminding Arthur that his date wasn't present, he had went after to look for her. He had been so preoccupied with other things that he didn't think twice when Morgana slipped away earlier to 'powder her nose'.

The one objective of the night was made clear, to keep Arthur and Morgana away from each other for the entire night. And she blew it.

Before she could stop him, Arthur had run off and up the stairs, out of the large arch shaped doors in search of the pale skinned woman.

Helpless to do anything else, Gwen followed him.

She was sure that no one had failed to notice that the two princes and their dates had disappeared from the scene of celebration. Scandal was going to break out before the night was over. She had no idea of what to expect, she was a simple country girl, thrown into a world of unknown.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise when he sensed her presence behind him. He was a trained officer in the military, honed in the skills of survival. At first he let it pass as coincidence, but he felt her stop when he stopped, and start when he did. Suspicion was never a wise course of action, but he couldn't help but find it strange that a girl like her was following him.

But then he came up with his own explanation.

He purposefully turned a sharp corner, and waited for her to do the same.

When she did, he grabbed her arm, a bit forcefully, and pulled her aside.

Not expecting the change in dynamic, she almost screamed. Her hands gripped onto her clutch, her fingers ready to pull a trigger. Fortunately enough, she calmed down before anything reckless ensued.

His deep voice demanded an answer, "Why are you here?" there was no one else around. Everyone else in the castle had congregated in the ballroom for the celebrations, there was no reason for anyone to be outside. He almost scared her with his commanding attitude, but then found him to be the same arrogant prat that Merlin had described.

"Believe me, I'm flattered," he put his hands up, releasing her arm. "an attractive woman such as yourself is hard to resist,"

She looked back, confused.

"But I respectfully decline your advances,"

Her jaw dropped in incredulity, did he honestly think she was following him because she was interested in him?

"I have my own date, and I would never touch something that belonged to my brother, no matter how big of an idiot he is,"

Dear god, she now knew how Arthur hadn't spotted Morgana's deceit all this time. From the moment Gwen had heard her voice, she knew that the woman was evil. How could someone so highly revered as a genius and prodigy be so ignorant?

"So I advise you to return back to the feast, don't continue to hinder my effort to find the Lady Morgana,"

She might not have been polished with the manners that women were supposed to learn, but she knew better than to snap at the prince. But somehow, she couldn't help it.

"You're not serious," her eyebrows raised.

"Completely," he clearly didn't sense her disbelief.

She was about to tell him off and speak of the truth, but loud echoes were heard throughout the castle. Sector by sector, the palace, the city, the lights went off.

By now, the couple was far away from the majority of people in the building, but their screams of panic could be heard. In a matter of seconds, Camelot and its entirety was reduced to the pitch black of the night.

The possibilities were infinite, but in the bottom of her stomach, Gwen had a feeling that a certain raven haired lady was responsible.

The emergency lights turned on, serving minimal illumination around them. She looked up at Arthur, and he didn't look any more relaxed than she did.

It didn't take very long before he sprung into action. "The king," was all that Gwen could make out. He moved to return to his father's side, but Gwen's hand shot up to grab onto his forearm.

He jerked his arm to tear away, but she was holding on tightly. He looked back down at her, "What is it?"

He felt her trembling, and slowly a finger pointed in front of him. A dark figure hiding behind a table, dressed in all black, with vision glassed goggles around his eyes, a gun in hand. The pistol directed at their bodies.

**-p-**

Merlin looked at her through the darkness. "No," he whispered, mostly to himself.

And just as Arthur had instinctively run to the King, Merlin tried to rush to his half brother. As he turned around, he heard the all too familiar clicking of a cocked gun.

His arms raised above his head slowly, as he turned to face the witch herself.

"You wanted to get me away from him," it was a statement, not a question.

She held the gun out at arms length, a steady hand, her finger on the trigger, ready to pull at a moment's notice.

"Why are you doing this? You got out with your life, why do this?" his voice boomed through the empty corridor.

"The King's a bloody murderer, and you know it,"

"Stop this Morgana,"

"You knew that he killed my mother, and now my father's dead too," she was hurt, even she couldn't hide it.

He didn't say anything. He couldn't deny it, they both knew that.

"Once Arthur is gone, Uther will collapse with grief," her steady hand was beginning to waver. Merlin noticed.

"And what good will that do? A nation without a king, do you have any idea what will happen?"

Without a governing monarch, anarchy and power play would ruin order and prosperity.

"I'm no fool," she stopped. "This isn't just for revenge, there will be a king after Uther is too weak to run Albion,"

He didn't follow any more.

"This is for you, Merlin" the head of the gun lowered slightly, pointed to the ground. "You'll be the sole heir to the throne. You are the one who is going to be king,"

His heart dropped.

But seeing her hesitation, he took the opportunity to run.

**-p-**

Time froze right then and there in the castle.

Because somewhere inside, a gunshot rang through the air.

And a prince's collapsed body writhed in pain on the cold ground.

**End Chapter 5**

A/N: And so the plot thickens. Arthur, kind of how he is in the show, is a bit unaware of what's actually going on around him. But in time, he'll become enlightened and find out the truth. Who do you think was the one that got shot? Leave me a review if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She stood horrified over the corpse in front of her. She stared his snapped neck; the man never had a chance. He might have had hateful intentions, but that didn't mean that he deserved to die. The scene kept replaying in her head. She looked down at her hands, though spotless, felt soaked in crimson blood.

She felt something warm over her shoulders, craning her neck to see who it was.

Arthur carefully removed his tux jacket and placed it around her frame. Though obviously many sizes too big, he hoped it would help her. She wouldn't stop shaking, he knew it wasn't because she was cold, but he needed to try.

He glanced at the body on the floor, simply looking at the man.

There were many threats to his life, but only a few that had gone past words and into attempts. This may have been the first time that someone had come so close to succeeding, he needed to consider himself extremely lucky. Had she not stopped him from running in, he would have walked straight into a trap.

"Are you all right?" he asked her carefully.

She said nothing.

"I just wanted to say, thank you,"

Perhaps it wasn't the best time to show his gratitude, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

In that instant, guards came running forth.

Seeing the dead body on the floor, they tried to usher the prince away as quickly as they could. But Arthur wouldn't leave, not yet. He turned back to Gwen and grabbed her hand, dragging her down the hall with him. She wouldn't be safe alone.

His military persona took over as he barked orders to the guards. They all scrambled to comply, running around in complete pandemonium. Everything was a mess, no semblance of the joyful celebration that was meant to happen.

The tradition of peace and ceasefire on the Day of Commemoration was thrown out the window, as the guards and general began to prepare themselves. Ammunition and weapons seemed to appear out of nowhere, as the men began to arm themselves with equipment. The guns they held in possession were different than what she had seen before in her life. They were taller than her in height, and probably weighed something close to her.

"Report," It was a single-word command, but the men around them responded promptly without hesitation.

"A citywide black out, no one has power. A lockdown has been put into action,"

"On whose command?" he gritted his teeth, he didn't like to be upstaged when he was supposed to be in charge. It was his duty, and he'd die before he'd see anyone do his job for him.

"A collective decision on behalf of royal security, Sir."

He pushed his anger aside, "Where is my father?"

"His majesty and the Queen have been moved to a secure location on the eastern wing of the castle,"

"Our guests?" another pistol clicked into place in its holster.

"So far everyone has been accounted for, no prominent numbers have been reported missing,"

"And those responsible?" It was no coincidence that a power outage against fool proof electrical system and a strike on the crown prince's life happened simultaneously.

"Yet to be confirmed,"

Surprising everyone, the prince took the end of his gun, and slammed it into the wall next to them. The sound made Gwen jump with fear.

"Sweep the perimeter, I want these bastards found," he violently jammed the last pack of bullets into his gun.

One man stepped forward, with a sturdy looking phone in hand. "The guards from the gates have made contact,"

Arthur grabbed the device from his grip and impatiently pressed it into his ear.

Arthur's eyes mimicked Gwen's wide ones, and his feet stopped walking.

All eyes flew to him, desperate to know what he had discovered.

He looked down at the petite girl next to him. His throat felt dry, "It's Merlin,"'

Only one word came to her mind when she heard him: Morgana.

**-p-**

Morgana hadn't been very careful. But in her defense, she never thought that what happened was even a possibility.

The moment had been so heated, everything an impulse. She didn't think the consequences through.

The second she fired the gun, it dropped out of her hands. She rushed to his side as he fell to the floor, pulling his hand and holding it to her heart, repeating an apology over and over, as if he could hear her.

He wasn't dead, not yet. She felt the tears running off of her cheeks and falling onto the motionless body below. She wanted to take it back immediately. He was the only reason she came back, he couldn't leave her now.

**-p-**

Leaving command to another junior officer, Arthur rushed to Merlin's quarters with Gwen on his heels.

The report from the guards had detailed that the second prince had been fatally shot in the back. Luckily it landed to the bottom left, barely missing his spinal cord. They said he had been conscious when they found him, but he was slipping away with the loss of blood.

Arthur wanted to come alone, but grudgingly allowed Gwen to come with him. He was beginning to pull at the seams. The castle's defenses were flawless, whoever was in charge of the invasion was extremely skilled. There was no intel of a possible attack, no one saw it coming. There was a traitor in their midst, and their identity still at large. If he was going to protect the King, his brother, and his people, he needed to make sure that nothing got in his way.

He didn't want to have to worry about watching a helpless girl's back to add to his anxiety. But after seeing her break down in front of him, he couldn't bring himself to deny her request.

The door was heavily guarded, entrance for the elder prince was almost denied. He forced his way through, bursting through the door.

On the bed of the far corner, lie the limp body of the second prince. His face paler than usual, his brow breaking out in sweat, a large, red liquid staining his starch white shirt. But it wasn't his ill appearance that petrified Gwen, it was instead the person crying over him.

She couldn't bring herself to leave his side. It was her fault, but she feared for his fate more than her own.

"Morgana," Arthur pushed past the others in the room, embracing her tightly, "Thank god you're safe,"

But during their heartfelt reunion, Morgana's eyes attached to Gwen's. There was no mistaking it, the look in Gwen's eyes told her that _she knew_.

Gwen couldn't move, what happened in between Merlin leaving to follow her, and him being shot? She was feeling dizzy, all of it becoming too much for her to take in.

"I'm leaving the two of you here to look for the perpetrators. It's too dangerous out there, so stay put, and watch over Merlin." His voice was so serious that neither of them even thought of disobeying. He turned to the guards, "Don't leave your post, let no one in. Defend this door with your life," his eyes too intense to defy.

The men saluted him and exited after him, leaving Morgana and Gwen together.

Going against every nerve in her body to scream and uncover the truth about the two faced woman, she kneeled by Merlin's bedside. Her nimble fingers began to undo the buttons on his shirt. She watched his chest heave laboriously up and down.

"Stop that," Morgana spat, "What are you doing?"

"We need to try and treat his wound before he bleeds out," she explained as she continued.

"What we need is to wait for trained physician," She feared that doing anything would only worsen his injury.

But both of them knew that no doctor would come. After all, those employed in the royal household would be on leave for the celebrations.

"If we wait, he'll die," Gwen didn't stop to look at the other girl, and concentrated on removing his top. "Help me flip him over,"

She followed her orders without a fight, helping the shorter girl turn him over onto his stomach.

Gwen let out a breath of minor relief; the bullet was out already out of his body, a clear enter and exit wound found on his torso. She worked deftly, using the aid kit that had been left on the nightstand. Dressing a battle wound was not in the realm of her expertise by any means, but Gwen knew how to stitch, cover, and disinfect.

Morgana watched in awe. She had been reluctant to treat the wound because she didn't think they would have been able to help, but looking at it now, this girl knew what she was doing.

She took a needle and thread out, wincing as she drew the sharp utensil through his flesh to close the gaping wound. She wrapped the long bandage around his body tightly, hoping to minimize the bleeding. Feelings of worry escaped her head as she finished, contented with her work. Merlin seemed to be doing better already, his breathing calmed compared to what it had been earlier.

"I think he'll be okay," she whispered, beginning to let the exhaustion take over her. The accomplishment was satisfying, but utterly tiring.

The moment that she pulled away, the other girl clung to his hand, squeezing it and putting it over her heart.

Merlin had explained to Gwen two things earlier that evening.

One, that Morgana was up to no good. He didn't go into the details, but he did mention the Le Fay family's complicated relationship with the crown. Morgana's father, the Duke Gorlois, a close friend of Uther, oversaw multiple shipments of firearms. A man's whose loyalties were divided by a dollar sign, Gorlois sold to the highest bidder. Treason was not tolerated in Albion, no matter a man's title. The Le Fay's were sentenced to exile. When Morgana's mother commited suicide, the King felt no pity; there was even speculation that he was responsible for Gorlois' death evoking accident.

Two, never trust a word that came out of Morgana's mouth. She was as duplicitous as her father, her true motives fogged. She was out for revenge, and a woman scorn was not one to be messed with. He warned her not to get too close, for betrayal was the pale woman's specialty. Gwen didn't understand quite what he had meant before, but she was beginning to think she understood.

Merlin failed to elaborate on his personal relationship with the Lady Morgana. They were definitely closer than he had let on. Seeing the close proximity between the two, despite her hostile motives, she could see the compassion in her eyes. The conclusion she could draw, as that Morgana was playing the princes. There was no doubt in her mind that she would try to turn both of them against each other. Merlin had caught on before she got the chance, and now Gwen knew too.

As Gwen turned her back to put the medical supplies to the side and give the couple unnecessary, yet somehow essential privacy. But she sensed the woman behind her move.

She swiveled around carefully, shocked to find Morgana only inches away from her. She held an outstretched arm, a piece of folded parchment in her hand. She saw that her eyes were bloodshot, her swollen green eyes surrounded by pink.

She instinctively stepped backward, scared of the girl in front of her. But she soon became aware that she meant no apparent harm, and retrieved the paper from her grip.

"Give it to him," she whispered.

"Arthur?" Gwen wasn't sure what she meant.

"No," her volume lowered, her head turned to the bed on the other end. "I know you don't trust me," understatement of the century, "But I do trust you,"

Morgana understood what she had to do. There was no way that he would forgive her after what she had done, it would take time not only his physical, but mental wounds to heal. She would have to go away or face prosecution, she would be found guilty. She knew that the King would find no sympathy to spare her. She would have to disappear, and she would have to do it now.

Gwen opened her mouth in protest, but wasn't able to say anything.

"I trust that you'll give it to him,"

Not knowing how to respond, she nodded her head slowly, trying to take in what was going on.

Taking her by complete surprise, the taller woman threw her arms around the brunette, holding her in a tight embrace. "Thank you," she chocked on each syllable, "I will not forget this,"

As she released, Gwen tried to protest, but Morgana was already on the move. She threw a cloak over her shoulders, and the hood over her eyes. She glanced in the fallen Merlin's direction before turning one last time to the other girl.

"Take care of him for me," she requested with a sad smile.

Without another word, the light eyed woman left. She heard the click of her heels hitting the ground outside, growing softer and softer as the distance grew longer.

It was then that Gwen realized she had broken Merlin's cardinal rule: never believe a word that comes out of her mouth. But she couldn't help it. It was in her nature to look for the best in others.

So scared out of her wits, confused out of her mind, and terrified by the coming prospect, the young girl stood alone in a candle lit room, a half dead royal under her care, a weak pact made with the devil himself.

A weak voice almost made her drop the letter.

"Gwen?"

**End Chapter 6**

A/N: Wow this chapter took a while to write, sorry for the wait. I've been juggling a couple of ideas as to how I wanted to take the plot. Morgana's flight was definitely debated, but I felt it necessary so that the relationship between Arthur and Gwen could blossom without so much interference. Review if you want me to continue, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been all of three days since that fateful night, and the hellish nightmare appeared to be over.

The terrifying experience that plagued the inside of the Camelot walls was now done with. But the misleadingly bright sun did not mean that the trouble had left the city.

There was a sense of hope found in the silver lining of the situation. The strike against the heart of nation was dangerous, skilled, and well planned, but ultimately unsuccessful.

No real harm had come to the Camelot. People were proud of the military might that quelled whatever uprising had taken place, they were thankful that their sovereign, his successor, and the royal family had been unharmed. No obvious casualties were found.

However, those who were actually had been informed on these matters knew it was too soon to celebrate victory. Security all over the palace and outside the gates was tightened, lockdown status never passing. Normalcy had yet to return to the bustling capital. Inside the castle, the court made desperate efforts to restore a feeling of stability. But it was no use, as news of the younger prince's condition had spread.

Merlin was still in recovery, both physically and emotionally raw with pain. The scars had barely begun to heal. Still in critical condition, he was confined to his quarters, almost always in the company of medical personnel. He was out of mortal danger, but he craved for answers.

Gwen was in complete distress, thoughts of right and wrong wracking her mind. She watched on in silence as the King ordered for a purge, the second major one during his reign. She could say nothing as she witnessed countless men, women, and in some cases children, being dragged into the castle. She knew just as well as anyone what fate they were being led to. Treason was punishable by death, and the government was anything but lenient. Unlike others who were willing to overlook the clear lack of morality in persecuting without substantial evidence, Gwen knew who was actually responsible. She desperately wanted to speak up, but she had yet to discuss things with Merlin. And even if she decided to tell the truth, there was a large possibility that she wouldn't have been believed.

Gwen wasn't alone in her dilemma.

Arthur could no longer deny the truth.

The older prince had been dead set on finding the person responsible for the strike against Camelot. But after finding out who had actually committed the act, wished he had never dug it up. Phone records, security videos, background checks, all of it pointed to the same conclusion. He desperately searched for an alternative answer, but after research in combination with the fact that the woman had fled from the city, he couldn't resist any longer.

Morgana, his first love, someone he trusted, had made a fool out of himself.

What made matters worse was that Morgana wasn't the only one lying to him. He had privately investigated further into Morgana's contacts. It turned out that the tension between his half brother and his ex-beau was really more than awkward contact.

How could he have been so blind? To be played such a fool, it was humiliating. He was angry, hurt, betrayed. He didn't know how to handle them all. He didn't want to report Morgana's name to his father. He hated her for what she did, but he couldn't make his feelings for her disappear. He didn't want her six feet under before he got a direct explanation.

So instead of acting responsibly, and working as the capable general he could be, he holed himself up in his quarters in the company of alcohol. It was simply easier to numb and dull the pain than deal with it head on.

Things for the four youths had slowed considerably for the past three days, but all of that was about to change.

Gwen couldn't believe what she was doing, she was sure that she had gone completely mad. But she was out of options. She was at her wits end with seeing guiltless people being punished.

She and Elyan had been informed that their father had gone under investigation. The odds that he was actually conspiring against the country they all loved was highly unlikely. But the possibility that he would be found guilty was beyond high. If she was going to save her father, and the many others who were being pointlessly executed, she would need help.

She couldn't speak to Elyan, he would have thought she lost her mind. She had no way of contacting Merlin, who was under constant watch. She didn't know anyone else in Camelot, he was the only one she had left.

She hesitantly lifted her fist, and knocked onto the large wooden door in front of her. Surprisingly, there were no guards stationed outside of his room. One would think that a prince would have tighter security.

She knocked softly at first, but there was no reply. She bit her bottom lip. She hadn't been entirely sure that he was inside. But rumors had told her that he had been alone in his quarters for two days now. She used more force as her knuckles made contact with the wood. "Hello?" she asked cautiously.

She swallowed dryly as she reached for the door knob. It was unlocked, and the door pushed open revealing a dim room. Getting over her initial shock, she peered inside.

The lights were off, the curtains drawn, and despite it being early morning, no sunshine shone in. The room wreaked of alcohol, she resisted the urge to gag as she took her first steps. "Hello?" she called, hoping that he was there. She knew better than to invite herself in, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

She gasped sharply as she heard the door slam shut behind her, leaving her draped in darkness.

"What are you doing here?"

She recognized his voice, feeling his presence towards her back. "Arthur," she let out breathlessly.

"_Morgana?"_ his words made it obvious that he was intoxicated.

"No," she affirmed. She turned around, hoping to show him that he was wrong.

But the room was too poorly lit, and his mind too greatly drunk for him to really tell the difference. He took her by complete surprise as his hands grabbed tightly to her shoulders, his fingers curling around her arms to the point of pain. She winced as they dug into her. "What are you doing here?" this time louder than before. "How could you?" his voice booming.

"Arthur, it's me, Gwen," she tried to shrug his grip off, but to no avail. He wasn't listening to her.

She could sense how broken he was. She now regretted coming to him, he was obviously not fit to deal with the situation at hand. Of the two princes, Arthur was probably the one more hurt. After all, he had never suspected Morgana's deceit.

She heard him choke slightly, making a chill run down her spine. She was glad that she couldn't see his face clearly. She didn't know how she would react if she saw him so broken.

"I don't understand, why?" his volume lowered considerably, turning into a feral growl. He was angry.

"You're drunk Arthur, I'm not Morgana," she was beyond scared at this point.

"I thought you loved me,"

Her heart was beating rapidly, she could feel his breath on her neck. She could tell his face was only inches away from hers.

"I thought you cared for me, but you were really plotting. All of these years, all of them,"

She jerked away, forcing him to let go. She began stepping backwards, but he began advancing towards her.

"And Merlin?" he chuckled bitterly. "He knew, this entire time,"

Her hands went behind her, trying to make sure she didn't bump into anything. "Stop it, Arthur,"

"My own brother, he never told me. He never mentioned any of it to me,"

She panicked as she felt her back hit the wall behind her. Her hands pushing, only to find that she had nowhere else to go. She was trapped, his arms now on either side of her.

"I bet you think that you've won. I bet you think that I'm weak," he snarled at her, glowering down at her. "I'll show you just how wrong you are,"

Before she could register what he was saying, she felt his lips crash down on her own.

Gwen had never been kissed before, but she had always hoped that her first would be loving, like a fairy tale picture. She never thought it would have turned out to be like this.

A loud crack resonated through the air.

She slapped him.

He backed off as she pushed his chest away, his jaw clenching at the force that had been applied to it.

Somehow, the physical blow had a clearly sobering effect on him. She watched, her chest laboriously pumping up at down, as his anger changed to that of realization.

But at the same time, Gwen became aware of what she had done. To raise a hand against royalty was an evident crime. "My Lord," she addressed, as she bobbed her head down.

At this point, he knew it wasn't Morgana. In fact, he remembered exactly who the girl in front of him was.

"Guinevere?"

She nodded slowly.

Hel sighed loudly, one of his hands clutching the side of his head. Then the connection between her identity and what he had just happened clicked. "I'm sorry," too ashamed to look her in the eye.

"It's fine," It wasn't.

"I wasn't in my right mind, I apologize for—" he paused, unsure of what to call it. So he gestured towards her mouth, "that,"

"Of course,"

A heavy air hung over the couple. His fingertips brushed against his lips. He might have been drunk, but the spark that ignited when his lips met hers was not a product of drinking. It was like nothing he had felt before. It was confusingly good.

Despite her overpowering desire to run out of the room and never look back, she had come there to see him with reason. She wasn't going to let her father die for a ridiculous cause. She would be throw herself into the crossfire before she would see her father killed.

She saw him waver. Her caring nature forced her to reach out with a small arm to steady his form.

He shot her a puzzled look, but didn't protest as she slung one of his arms around her shoulder, and led him to sit down on one of the chairs. "Thank you," he muttered as she carefully removed her hold.

"Where are your guards?" she glanced around the area, they were completely alone. She spotted the mess around them, the room in a disastrous state. Most things had been knocked out of their places, several pieces of furniture turned on their sides.

"Dismissed," he watched her with intent eyes as she kneeled and began to clear the clutter on the small table in front of him.

"All of them?" she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"Some were assigned to capture and arrest those responsible for the attack," he stated, uninterested.

She stopped in her tracks.

She put the points together, and they formed one long train of thought. Arthur obviously knew of Morgana's treachery, he wouldn't have assaulted her before if he didn't. And he was letting the massacre of the innocent continue.

Unlike her, the prince could come to the easily come forth accusing Morgana without fear of coming under suspicion.

She rose to her feet, his gaze went up with her.

"Why don't you put a stop to it all?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't you clear the names of thousands, and give Morgana the retribution she brought onto herself?"

He cursed inwardly. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Yes, you do,"

"No, I don't," his scowl growing with every passing second.

"I can't believe you," she shook her head in disbelief, "You're actually willing to sacrifice the lives of your people, the people you've taken an oath to protect and serve, for the life of someone who would throw yours away without a second thought?"

He could feel the pressure building in his chest. This woman, a commoner, had the gall to speak to him in such a manner? He agreed that she was indeed a good person, and to a certain degree, he owed his life to her. But he wouldn't allow someone to criticize him, especially not about something he was so personally torn about. "Watch your tongue," he warned.

She didn't stop, "You need to tell your father what you know,"

"You don't know what you're talking about," the anger was building inside of him, the frustration clear. He stood up from his seat, "I'm protecting those that I care about,"

"You're protecting one person!" she exclaimed. She knew better than to show such disrespect for the crown prince, but she had just about enough.

"I love her, I can't do anything about it!"

"What about the others? They all have people that love them too," she held back the stinging tears in her eyes. Images of her beloved father flashed through her mind. She had lost her mother long ago, she was about to become an orphan if there was anything she could do to prevent it, she was going to do it.

He didn't respond, partly because he had nothing to say. He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't bring himself around. Her words struck deep within his heart.

Gwen refused to let him see her sobbing, she couldn't stay there and look at him anymore. She stormed away from him.

She turned around one last time before leaving. "There is blood on your hands, Arthur Pendragon, and you will never be able to wash it away,"

He watched wordlessly as her disappearing back vanished behind the door.

He was left alone in the dark once more.

The infamously staid and harsh prince of Camelot reprimanded by a simple country girl.

It was right then and there that he knew she was no normal woman. Her presence carved into his skull, there was nothing he could do to forget her. There was no escaping now.

**End Chapter 7**

A/N: Lots of angst happening here. I know I only mentioned it in like two lines here, so to clear some confusion, Gwen's father has been suspected of treason. Uther's basically taking anyone who appears remotely suspicious, most of whom are innocent, and brings their deaths; kind of like the the Great Purge in the series with sorcerers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Blood would always run thicker than water.

That was what Camelot's royal brothers were brought up to believe. Nothing took precedence like the bond between family, no matter how serious the issue. But this moral that had been instilled for years was being put to a grueling test.

Arthur was known to most as a privileged, ignorant, well-bred boy who only rose to rank as general due to his status as crown prince. People viewed his cold and distant attitude as sign of arrogance, but in reality, all of it was a defense mechanism. Born with a silver spoon in his mouth, Arthur had become gravely aware of those with ulterior motives. His inner circle consisted of very few people, and he trusted even fewer. So when it was made clear to him that the two closest people he held to him had deceived him, he was torn.

He couldn't comprehend how his half brother had kept such a terrible secret from him. He didn't understand how he hadn't detected the lies before. He had loved both Merlin and Morgana deeply, and for both of them to act the way they had, and done the things they did, shattered his world completely.

But nonetheless, he didn't allow his actions to be dictated by his might have had a brief moment of weakness, but all of it had been necessary for him to move forward. No one really gave him the credit he justly deserved when it came to his nobility. He was to act with pride, he would not stand for humiliation any longer.

No one defied a Pendragon. It was the most basic, unsaid law of Albion.

And despite his feelings of betrayal, his loyalty to his brother told him that this law would not go unpunished.

After Gwen had burst into his room, confronting his drunk and foolish form, Arthur had cleaned himself up. He didn't know how, but her words stuck in his head, he couldn't ignore what she had to say.

He began to direct his frustration towards a new purpose. The people of Camelot, Merlin, his father, Guinevere, no one was more responsible for his pain than the person who had been orchestrating the scheme. He was going to put a stop to the King's madness, and he was going to turn in the person who really deserved persecution.

So he now stood straight, dressed neatly in his strict military uniform a rigid expression on his sculpted features. He pursed his lips as he waited for a long awaited explanation.

Surprised, dark blue eyes looked back at the blond prince, unsure of how to proceed. The wound to his side was unbearably painful, but the thought of how his brother would react was far more tortuous.

"So, Merlin," he started, "You should probably start talking now,"

The dark haired prince had his mouth open, anticipating everything that was to come. This was going to be the longest conversation of his life.

Time passed slowly, with every answer, came another silence. And with every silence, came a heated atmosphere. All of it was unbearably uncomfortable. It had taken no more than an hour for Arthur to receive what he had come there to know. Merlin, hesitant at first, had opened up. Everything was out in the open, no more secrets.

The pace of their exchanges decreased. Neither one of them wanting to speak up, for they knew they had one more topic to clear up.

"You love her,"

Merlin swore he stopped breathing. The atmosphere had thickened beyond belief, the air stifling. He couldn't believe his ears. He could understand the older prince lashing out, even taking to strike his younger brother, but this was an all new Arthur he wasn't sure he recognized.

Who would have thought that Arthur would come so easily to terms with the lies he had told. It was hard enough to have to reveal Morgana's intentions. To even mention the type of relationship that was felt between Merlin and the woman was petrifying.

And seeing Arthur as calm as he was, it scared the soul out of him.

"Yes," Merlin was careful with his response. He breathed in a silent breath through his clenched teeth.

Arthur was in a pensive state, the blond royal sitting in a large leather recliner with his arms crossed. He stared straight ahead at the younger sibling, but not really focusing his attention in any specific direction.

"You've always loved her, haven't you?"

"Yes," he winced internally as he admitted it. He didn't doubt the emotional conflict going through his brother's head. He knew Arthur was using his best efforts to hold back.

"Is that why you never told me of her treachery?"

"Yes,"

"You loved her, even though you knew I loved her?"

"Yes," he wished he had something different to say. But all was being put out on the table. Arthur had given him the opportunity to come clean. He was smart enough to know that if he didn't follow the truth, that he wouldn't be given a second chance.

The older boy sat still, but then brought a hand to his was angry, he was hurt. But through it all, he could only feel pity. He had the right to feel the way he did, but Merlin never did. As the bastard child of the King, Merlin never got first choice. He was forever cursed in Arthur's shadow, no matter what he accomplished. Had Merlin even displayed interest in Morgana, his affections would have been brushed off. Pursuit of a relationship that had already been set in motion with the crown prince would have been condemned without debate.

Arthur felt ashamed, for not realizing it before. His younger brother was suffering, and he had turned a blind eye to it all.

"And Guinevere?"

"I'm sorry," the mention of the other girl caught Merlin off guard, "What?". Merlin had gotten the impression that their discussion would revolve around the past. He had no idea why Arthur brought the girl's name up.

"Guinevere of Mercia," Arthur stared at Merlin's face, but didn't make eye contact, "Your date to the Commemoration Feast,"

Merlin cleared his throat, "I know who she is," he paused, still not aware of the intention of the question, "What of her?"

"She seems to know more than I did only a couple of hours ago," his eyes narrowed in memory of the strong willed girl, "What is your relation?"

Merlin's eyebrows knitted close together, "She came to see you?" he stopped, it was his turn for questions, "What exactly is _your_ relation?"

"Merlin," his tone threatening, close to a growl.

He gave way first, "Nothing serious," a thought flashed in his mind, but he shook his head. There couldn't possibly be a connection to be drawn between Gwen, and his cool attitude towards the whole issue with Morgana. Could there? "I contacted her through Elyan. A sweet girl, an understanding and kind heart,"

The light haired brother unconsciously nodded in agreement. He didn't notice it, but Merlin caught it. Arthur picked up where Merlin had left off, "Opinionated, sharp tongued, lacking proper manners," he turned his head away, his volume lowered into a mutter, "beautiful,"

Merlin heard it, even if Arthur didn't mean for him to. It was strikingly strange change. A talk that had started on such a serious note, had turned into something completely different. "What was that?"

Arthur appeared annoyed, irked by Merlin's hidden amusement. He had wanted to intimidate Merlin, to assure that nothing else of the sort would ever transpire again. But he failed miserably. It didn't matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay angry at Merlin for long. The familiar, goofy smile reappeared across his features, much to the older prince's dismay. He rolled his eyes. "What do you know about this woman?"

"About Gwen?"

"Yes, about Gwen," Arthur himself wasn't sure of why he was asking. But he was curious. He knew nothing about her, yet she seemed to know him well. He wasn't pleased whenever he received the short end of the stick. He needed to keep the advantage of knowledge, which he was currently lacking.

"Why do you want to know?"

Daggers were shot through the air. Merlin immediately put his hands up, in hopes of defending himself from the sharp glare on the other side. "I know nothing," he lowered his arms, now with a more stern voice, "I swear. I wouldn't lie to you, not after all of this,"

Arthur didn't reply.

Merlin let out a breath he had been holding in. He pressed his lips together tightly, there was one last thing that he had to get off his chest. "Arthur?"

"What is it?"

His palms burned, he could feel the sweat collecting on them. "I'm sorry,"

It was only two words strung together, but the significance they held was momentous. It was in that moment, every begrudging feeling Arthur held for his half brother disappeared. His apology was entirely sincere.

Arthur didn't say anything back. Instead, he lowered his chin in acknowledgment. The simple gesture was enough to send the message: all was forgiven. He wasn't the type to best convey his feelings. Merlin knew this, and read his thoughts without difficulty.

The veil of tension was lifted at last.

But that didn't mean they didn't have further pressing matters to deal with.

"You know of Elyan's father?"

"A great man, why?" Merlin shifted in his seat. He took a moment to look at the bandage wrapped around his torso through the thin material of his shirt. Somehow it didn't bother him as much as it had before.

"Guinevere came to me with disturbing news,"

"Uther's purge?"

He nodded, "It's come to my attention that there's far more suffering around our nation than I've really recognized,"

"Yes,"

"You said to me that you were sorry for lying to me," for the first time in a while, Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes. He wasn't messing around, "I want to believe you are speaking the truth,"

"Of course," he didn't think that Arthur doubted him. Not in the least.

"I've come to see that you regret your actions, and I hope that you will be willing to repent,"

"It would be my only desire to prove myself to you again,"

All of it was leading somewhere that Arthur knew would be difficult for the younger man. "What is it, Arthur?"

"You've admitted you love Morgana,"

"Yes," he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"It's time to show your loyalty to me," he leaned forward, he straightened his shoulders, "to our father and King, to our country, to our people," his gaze intensified, "You will join me. We are going to turn Morgana in,"

**End Chapter 8**

A/N: Arthur has forgiven Merlin, but in no way come close to forgiving Morgana. Merlin's feelings for Morgana, and his loyalties to his family, are to be tested. A little mention of Gwen in this chapter, just to show that she's a continuous part of Arthur's thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You want to see who?" Elyan's cracked, dry lips went into a questioning frown.

He rubbed his tired eyes. He hadn't slept in days, dedicating all of his time on the phone trying to gather information on his father's arrest. He had hoped that with his military credentials, to somehow find a connection to free his father. But even the greatest politicians, and army soldiers he contacted, nothing helped.

But then again, he hadn't tapped into the most valuable of his resources. The Pendragon Princes were close and dear friends. But Elyan hesitated to ask anything of them. He was well aware that the royal siblings were cautious of those around him. He didn't want them to conclude that their friendship had only to further himself in the state.

Merlin was the first one to reply, seeing as Arthur had seemed uncomfortable to bring it up in the first place. "We were just wondering if you know anything on Gwen's whereabouts,"

It wasn't like Elyan had trouble hearing them the first time, it had just been that he didn't think their question was real. To some point, he could understand why Merlin was curious of his sister's location. After all, he had shown some interest in their initial encounter, and after the events over the past couple of days, he could imagine that Merlin wanted to check on her state of being.

But him coming to his door, for the first time since the simultaneous attempts on the princes' lives, and asking for Gwen. And together, at best. All of it seemed a bit strange.

"I believe her to be packing," Elyan turned his head to the side slightly, directing his jaw away. He might not be in on every detail of Guinevere's life, but that didn't mean he hadn't tried. Though not as overbearing as their father, he was still extremely protective of his sister. She had simply been through so much in her life. He felt obligated to look after her. Her façade of strength could be easily shattered with the slightest shake. "I've booked us a flight back to Mercia. We leave tonight,"

"You can't do that," Arthur let out, but then quickly recovering his composure, "I mean, you can't leave, not like this, not when you haven't found concrete information about your father,"

"I understand, and I plan to return, once I've accompanied Gwen back to our estate. It was a mistake to bring her here in the first place. The city has proved far too dangerous for a girl like her," Elyan caught the instantaneous exchange of panic between his friends, his eyebrows raising. "Is there a specific reason why both of you are looking for her?"

Merlin had learned his lesson about lying. Honesty, indeed, would always be the best policy. However, when it came to their long time classmate from military academy, both Arthur and Merlin agreed it would be best to keep their mouths shut. They justified their surreptitious behavior with the fact that nothing really directly involved Elyan. They knew well enough that it was far from the truth, but neither of them were willing to face Elyan's rage after he discovered the peril they had put Gwen in.

They would tell him in time. But until then, they needed to speak to Gwen. It was too late to save her, she was already deeply involved. She would act as another witness in the case they were building against Morgana, and likely the rest of the Le Fay Family. Realizing the plans for her to go back to the countryside made them twitch with concern.

Camelot, the city itself and its surrounding counties, was strictly under the King's jurisdiction. With Gwen so far away, they weren't entirely sure how well they could protect her.

"Where's her room?" Arthur spoke up, not really caring how odd it was for him to ask. One foot opened up to the doorway, he was prepared to leave in a moment's notice. He hadn't been the most patient child, and he certainly wasn't a patient adult.

Elyan shot the younger prince a look, hoping to receive some answers for their sudden spike in interest in Gwen, but didn't get any explanation.

"She may not be in her room, exactly," he began, "I think she went to explore the castle, one last time before we leave," he thought for a moment, "I remember her wanting to go see the gardens,"

Merlin's shoulders dropped. He hadn't seen Gwen since the night of the incident, when she handed him the letter from Morgana. But the gardens were enormous, there would simply be no way to track her down efficiently. The founders of Camelot had designed the nature around the palace in such a way so that courtiers would be able to escape from the busy atmosphere of the city. It was a completely isolated area, yet near impossible to find anyone in.

The dark haired, pale boy opened his mouth to complain, when he felt a vibration in his pant pocket.

Arthur was obviously frustrated. His anxiety to reunite with the somewhat stranger of a woman was wracking his brain. Her scolding had done him in. He wanted to show her that she was wrong about her assumptions. She had caught him a humiliating vulnerable state. He wanted to prove to her that he was working for the right cause; a compassionate prince, instead of a selfish one. But more so than anything, he wanted to ease her fears. He had seen the near tears she had broken out in before she left him. Something in him wanted to show her that everything was going to be okay, that he was going to do her right where others had done her wrong.

"Where are you going?" Elyan started, as he watched the blond royal move toward the door. His hand was on the golden door knob, when another voice stopped him.

"Arthur," Merlin's tone was enough to slow his movements. Arthur turned to his friend and young brother begrudgingly. He was in a rush. He didn't want to wait any longer to see her. "I don't think there's a need to scour the gardens for Gwen," Merlin's eyes stuck to the screen of the device in his hands. He had just received the message, "I know where she is,"

"Where?" both pairs of eyes looked questioningly into Merlin's deep and dark blue ones.

"I've gotten word from Gauis, that she's in the company of the Queen,"

Arthur resisted the urge to throw a tantrum. Of course, one of the times he needed to fix for himself, to do himself, she had gotten involved. He resented the woman, she just needed to stick her nose in where it simply didn't belong.

"She's with the Lady Catrina,"

All three men groaned loudly in anticipation.

**-p-**

Gwen's bright eyes danced around the room. She wasn't really positive how she ended up where she was, but then again, she had been too distracted by the luxury of her surroundings. She sat as daintily as a rural raised girl could, her legs placed in a manner she hoped to appear proper. The small sofa beneath her provided physical comfort, but the woman directly in front of her canceled any laid back atmosphere.

Catrina sipped slightly from her tea cup, her eyes never leaving the form of the young lady in front of her. Born into aristocracy, she never bothered to associate herself with others outside of the nobility. It wasn't commonly accepted in her time, but it was clear that some things in life were changing. Interest in Gwen had come in the form of her younger step son, it struck everyone in court out of nowhere when news broke out of her identity.

A girl of common birth, spending time with a prince? Absolutely absurd.

A well behaved boy like Merlin wouldn't have defied the rules of elite society easily. There must have been some merit in this Guinevere of Mercia. The Queen had meant to intimidate the young woman. She wanted to, through a criticizing gaze, break her with impossible standards. She wanted expose her low birthed ways. She wouldn't allow there to be another female presence threatening her own in the royal court.

But as Uther had the ability to terrorize his enemies, Merlin to befriend them, Arthur to garner attention, and Catrina to manipulate, Gwen had the uncanny ability to make others adore her.

It didn't matter who it was, Gwen was the type of person no one could resist. Whether it be friendship or romance, no one could harbor negativity for her. She didn't mean for it, but people around her could immediately sense her innocence, her naivety, her good nature. Catrina was no exception.

The second that Gwen was brought forth into her quarters, Catrina couldn't help but admire her calmness and tranquility. Most girls that Merlin or Arthur had associated with were terrified of the Queen, and try to please her through fake compliments, or challenge her through snarky comments.

None of them were like Gwen, who had graciously bowed her head upon sight of Catrina. Despite the fact that the Queen had kidnapped her from the gardens, and forced her into unfamiliar territory, Gwen neither feigned politeness or attempted to take a hit at her. She simply entered the room, and smiled sweetly. Minding her manners, she didn't question Catrina's reasons for bringing her there. The Queen couldn't deny the girl's beauty, inside and out. Her childlike amazement at the grand nature of the architecture. The two sat together in the middle of the King and Queen's bedroom, a tray of small pastries, and hot tea between them.

Gwen in turn, was just fascinated. She had become acquainted both princes, but she never imagined that she would ever be able to meet the Queen. From what little she had read in the media and news, the Lady Catrina was a very exclusive person.

The Queen had a difficult time digesting that she had nothing to scrutinize, as Gwen did comprehending that meeting Her Highness was a reality.

"Your name?" the older woman steadily placed the cup back onto a plate, her fingers holding the edge of the dish. She made an effort to seem indifferent.

There was a definite air to the woman in front of her, but Gwen simply took it as a trait of being born into nobility. "Guinevere of Mercia, Your Majesty," she addressed her with the upmost respect.

Catrina pursed her lips, the name seemed to ring a bell. "It's my understanding that you haven't debuted in our court?"

She nodded, "This has been my first trip into the capital,"

How peculiar, if she wasn't a resident of the city, why did her name seem so familiar? She shoved the thought to the back of her mind, as she proceeded to grill the girl, "But it seems that you've earned yourself quite the reputation. Saving both of my step sons, in one night? All of this, and you've been here for all of five days?"

"Four," Gwen corrected, but then bit her lip to prevent anything more from escaping her mouth. "Your Majesty,"

"Of course," somehow she didn't take her outspoken words as disrespectful, but really a product of her lack of knowledge and experience. "I'm sure you have figured by now, that I've called on your presence to better understand a few things. I want to know, excuse my bluntness, how you came to know a prince of Albion."

Gwen wasn't horrified at the question. It was natural to question her relations with both princes. It wasn't like she had planned out how things were going to be beforehand. She couldn't ask others to come to terms with it easily if she hadn't yet done so herself.

"My brother attended the same school, the three of them graduated together in the same class,"

That came as a surprise. There was no doubt that Arthur and Merlin were indeed skilled men of the military, but for someone to have ranked and scored high enough to place in the same class, was indeed an admirable act. Even the princes had some kind of backing from their names.

"Your brother's name?"

"Elyan,"

It didn't speak much to her. Catrina couldn't shake the feeling that was creeping up on her with every passing moment. There was something about Gwen that made her think of the past.

"You must look like your mother,"

An out of place comment, but she ignored it. "I've been told I resemble her more than my father," it was a slight fib. She had actually been told that she looked exactly like her mother.

"Who did you say your mother was, again?"

Gwen shot her a questioning look, "I didn't," she paused a bit apprehensive. She could understand how she wanted to better know how she became acquainted with the princes. But why did the queen want to know so badly her background? Surely knowing that she was a commoner was enough information for her. Did it make any of a difference at all who her parents were?

"Your mother, she didn't happen to hail from Tregor, did she?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know," it was the truth, her father had made it a point never to speak openly of her mother after her untimely death. "Why?"

The Queen opened her mouth to answer, but then the door beside them swung open without warning.

Two males appeared, calling "Gwen" and "Guinevere" together, resulting in an unorganized address. Both seemed rather relieved to see her.

"Merlin?" she stood up, realizing he wasn't alone. She pressed her lips against another, she hadn't seen him since earlier that morning. She didn't regret her words to him, though she wished she had been less harsh. "Arthur," his name was the quieter.

"Boys," Catrina followed Gwen's movements, as she rose to her feet, albeit more gracefully. "I need not explain how rude it is to interrupt,"

Merlin dipped his chin down to apologize, but before he got the chance to properly do so, Arthur had stepped in front of him.

_"Mother," _his tone was covered in contempt, he didn't try hiding it. He didn't stop to bypass the older woman. He ignored his step mother, as he grabbed the younger female by the arm.

Before she could register what was going on to protest, the elder prince had pulled her away. In that brief instant, Arthur had swept the girl away, leaving Merlin and Catrina alone. Both of their gazes met, the expressions of confusion for what had just happened mimicked the other.

**-p-**

His grip on her wrist never loosened.

He didn't let go of her, he didn't even realize that he was holding on so tightly. Had she not jerked away, he would have been content holding her arm with his hand forever.

She snapped him out of his dream like state. He had been so concentrated on getting her away from the Lady Catrina, that he hadn't bothered to really come up with a plan as to what to say after they were a safe distances away.

Feeling her touch slip away, he stopped in his tracks. He guessed he had been walking so fast that she had a hard time keeping up. He looked back at her, seeing her rubbing her wrist where he just held.

It was beyond awkward. They stood in utter silence. He looked away, she did the same.

She didn't know what he wanted from her. After yelling at him as if his superior, she couldn't help but avert her gaze. He didn't know what to do either. It was all so confusing.

He didn't know why, but all he could think of was earlier that had wanted to talk to her before, but for some reason, he found himself concentrating on something completely differently.

Some people said that men, no matter how many drinks they've had, are always aware of who they were kissing. He could definitely attest to that myth, as the memory of their kiss, though unprecedented, had burned itself into his head.

It had started through his rage at Morgana, but ended in the contact of their lips. He couldn't stop staring at her lips, which had by now turned a tinge red from her nervous biting.

He slapped himself mentally, hoping to snap back into what was actually occurring.

They stood in the large, open corridor of the castle. No one was around, they were alone. The natural light around them glowed in, large, overreaching windows on either side of the hall.

Light blue orbs looked up, meeting warm brown ones.

His heart beat deeply, the thumping almost louder than the pumping blood through his body.

He swallowed, but before making a pact with himself to go forward. He wet his lips, and hoped to show his sincerity. He felt terrible for his previous actions. But if Merlin had shown him anything in the past week, it was that through a heartfelt apology, mending could begin. He couldn't pinpoint why, but he knew he wanted her to like him. He wanted her approval.

"I'm sorry,"

The petite girl looked up.

He didn't appear as the spoiled, arrogant prince she had thought of only hours ago. She saw a different man now.

**End Chapter 9**

A/N: I know it seems like Arthur and Gwen's relationship is on the slow burner, but I really want to build them up. It wouldn't make any sense, developmentally, to have them fall in if you want me to continue. Send me your thoughts, critique, questions. I appreciate every review so much!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Merlin swore he would die right then and there. Multiple devices sat in front of him, blinking lights and shrill sounds of the calls sounded as he fumbled to mute them.

Both princes, since birth, had been expected to excel in the military.

Merlin's jobs were further behind the scenes, less recognizable to the masses. He was employed to research the enemy, decide who was a better ally, or a more likely enemy. A clever boy, he passed his classes in school with flying colors, graduating top of his class. But even through his success, no one could deny the clear difference between him and his older half brother.

Arthur was a natural leader on the battlefield. He had seldom opportunities to showcase his talents, but no one doubted his skill. Almost anyone he came in contact with was in awe of his charismatic air. He was more rigid, more familiar with a gun, sharper with his aim, keener in his judgment under pressure. An obviously gifted boy, he was promoted to general status the week after leaving the academy.

Two sides of the same coin, some people would say.

So it shouldn't have come as a surprise to Merlin that he couldn't handle both his own, and Arthur's duties for the afternoon. It had started as a favor for the older prince, but become a something dire.

"What are you doing, Merlin?"

The dark haired boy jumped at the sudden voice, not aware that someone had entered his room. He had his hands gripped on the edge of the table, his knuckles whitening as a result doing so for the past hour.

Gaius stepped warily in front of his nephew. He had gotten wind of talk of a certain, mortally wounded and unstable spotted gallivanting around the castle. The old man, who had learned from experience not to trust the court's rumors for definite information, brushed off the thought. There would be no way anyone would be so stupid to risk aggravating his gunshot injury. But then he remembered it was Merlin he was thinking of, not a normal person.

Merlin's back hunched in defeat, not even faltering for a second. He could sense his uncle's disapproval, but didn't really bother with it anymore. There was no avoiding a scolding. All he could do at this point was to hope that no one else could try to get in touch with Arthur. First by leaving without warning, Arthur had put Merlin subject to another conversation with their stepmother. All of it had been extremely uncomfortable. And while his relationship with the Lady Catrina was considerably better than the one between her and Arthur, that didn't mean he enjoyed her company. And to add onto that, Arthur had bequeathed his personal electronics to Merlin, and along with him, the demands of other panicked officers desperately trying to contact him. Arthur simply instructed Merlin to ignore the calls, and only answer especially urgent ones, and in rare case of emergency, to call him on his direct line.

Arthur made it clear to Merlin that he would be too busy to deal with trivial matters of state. Apparently, he needed the entirety of his attention focused on the issue of Elyan and Gwen's father. Knowing Arthur better than anyone else, Merlin knew better than to deny his request. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but he knew that Arthur had taken an interest in the girl from Mercia. It might have been romantic, or completely platonic, the specifics of their dealings were still vague.

He laid his head down directly on the cool wood of the desk in front of him. He closed his eyes, wanting to drown out the beeps and vibrations around his visage. He answered, his words a muffled collection.

The only things he could make out were "Arthur" and "liar". Gaius simply sighed, and approached the younger man.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Merlin turned his head, so his profile rested on the surface of the table. He looked at him through his peripherals. "Arthur's a blatantly big headed toad,"

"A toad?" It never ceased to amaze him the nicknames the step siblings made for each other.

"He told me he wouldn't have been busy today, but his phones are ringing off the hook!" he grumbled to himself, "Bloody liar".

Gaius cleared his throat loudly to get his attention again. "I'd like to know how the two of you have returned to speaking terms, or why you've agreed to shoulder his duties. Maybe how it's humanly possible for you to be out of bed, or who it was that you bribed to turn a blind eye to your self detrimental movements." he paused, making sure that Merlin was listening, "But I think I'd like to know something else first,"

Merlin waited expectantly, his big eyes looking up questioningly.

"Where is Arthur?"

His eyes turned into happy crescents, gleaming in the light. He had been held to a vow of silence, a brotherly pact had been made. He had promised Arthur that he wouldn't tell, but that didn't stop his amusement at what was transpire if he did tell.

Gauis didn't like the smug, Cheshire grin on Merlin's face. Merlin had the same smile whenever he thought he was being witty. It usually meant that the brothers were in on something together, something that would end in mischief.

"Merlin," he paused, "Do I even want to know?"

**-p-**

She didn't know how it came to this.

She didn't even remember why she had agreed to his proposition in the first place.

All of it seemed like a blur. Him leading her out away from the Lady Catrina's quarters, him bringing her into the empty hall away from the court's prying eyes, maybe even away from her thoughts of her father and brother; somehow everything else seemed to disappear.

Maybe that would explain how she had been so disoriented, that she had nodded her head when he asked her to spend the rest of the day with him. She could only assume that he had wanted to discuss matters regarding her father's incarceration in private.

That was something she didn't quite understand. She knew that she knew more than her brother, but she would have thought that Arthur would want to go to Elyan before her. After all, she was a no name countryside dweller, while her brother at least held his friendship a better fit to speak of such serious topics. He didn't seem like a patient man, like Merlin, who would talk her through what they needed to do.

Poor Arthur, was just as, if not more so confused at his actions as she was.

He thought he had just wanted to apologize for his actions and behavior from earlier that day. It seemed like a lifetime that had passed since then, when it had only been a number of hours. Evening had barely been upon them, when she found herself standing, for the second time, in the crown prince's quarters.

The room looked drastically different. Arthur had obviously let the help in while they were gone. Though natural sunlight had dimmed outside, the room was illuminated by bright lights. The room looked far larger than it had in the dark. The overpowering stench of alcohol left no trace behind. Much like the blond royal, the room had spun around from her first impression.

She stared in awe, as she watched him hang up the phone in front of them.

"Done," he put the telephone back in its receiver, looking up expectantly at the girl across from him.

"That easy?" she sounded doubtful. She was aware of Elyan's efforts over the past few days. He had been working like a horse to even find information on their father's whereabouts. He had been largely unsuccessful, despite the time and vigor he invested in the search.

So she had a hard time digesting things when she saw, in a matter of seconds, the power of authority.

"Your father has been staying in a facility along the Albion and Mercia borders. But as of just now, he has been released," he stated easily, "All charges dropped, a free man,". All it had taken was a one word command from the commander general to send the lower ranking officers to their knees.

A blend of disgust and disbelief with the kind of power the crown prince held washed over her. But the negative emotions were wiped clean, when she realized her father was all right. She found herself speechless, while Arthur rose to his feet from his seat, and joined her standing. As he got closer, he stopped to lean on the table beside them, his arms crossed, his eyes locked on her.

"Amazing," a small smile of relief graced her lips, her eyes brightened as she looked up at him with gratitude. "After everything, that's all it took?"

His expression mimicked hers, obviously happy to see her more relaxed. But his face turned serious, "My work is hardly done, though,"

She felt sudden shame for rejoicing in her personal victory. Her father had only been one of countless who had been condemned to punishment they didn't deserve.

"I wish I could do what I have done for your father the same for so many others," he stopped, "But doing so would be too dangerous. My father won't miss one man from his cell, but thousands he will,"

She couldn't help but feel bad for the things she had said to him that morning. She thought she needed to remind a prince his responsibility to his people, but it was clear to her now that he understood the burden better than she initially believed.

It was funny how they were synced; every time one of them would avert their direct gaze, the other would pick it up. Gwen stared at his sculpted features, his straight nose, his high cheek bone, his light eyes; the epitome of a blue blooded man. His blond bangs fell over his forehead, resting above his eyebrows, casting a slight shadow over the top portion of his eyes.

"And that's why I need your help," he wet his lips before continuing, "I'm afraid you're the only one that can,"

Her heart fluttered as he looked at her again. She lowered her eyes to the ground at his sudden gaze. But she was still puzzled by his enigma of words. "What do you mean?"

He sighed deeply, "This disaster," his hands were raised up in the air, hoping to make a gesture to describe what he meant, "this madness, with the Lady Morgana,"

She drew in another sharp intake of air. The mention of the traitorous witch made her skin crawl. She had put the woman's name out of her head. But it wasn't just the memory of the pale skinned lady that made her uncomfortable. She couldn't pinpoint why, but the recollection of Arthur's affections for the woman bothered her.

"I don't think that Merlin can handle it,"

"His feelings for her?"

"Exactly," he gritted his teeth, "I love my brother and would sacrifice anything for him, and I'm willing to bet my life that he would do the same. But—"

"You don't think he can betray her," she finished for him.

"Kind of," he turned his jaw a bit away, looking at her through the corner of his eye. It was interesting how she could read him so perfectly, especially after only knowing him for so little time, "He's vowed to protect the throne, his family. But his loyalties lie with her at the same time," he waited to see if she would understand him without him needing to explain further. He was right.

"He's been through so much already,"

"He's protected her once, there's a possibility he'll be tempted to do the same again," he thought back to that morning, "I asked him to join me wholeheartedly in my legal pursuit of Morgana,"

"And he refused?" she had a hard time believing that Merlin would ever deny his older brother.

"No, he didn't," an hand was brought over the lower half of his face, "Though he hesitated,"

"He deserves another chance, does he not?" she wondered aloud. She covered her mouth as if to prevent the words from being said.

Luckily, he wasn't offended. It was actually a prevalent thought that had torn and hindered his resolve. "No doubt he does," he agreed, "But I don't want to risk the possibility. Morgana's made her abilities of manipulation clear," he cleared his throat, himself a victim. "He'll just end up trusting her again, and she'll take advantage of it again,"

A side she never thought she would see in Arthur Pendragon. He was trying to protect his half brother from emotional strife. Probably because he had experienced it personally, and didn't want Merlin to go suffer through the same.

"I'll have to take care of her without him," he shifted his body so he was turned open to her, "Can I count on you for your help?"

"Of course," the compassion in his eyes wouldn't let her say no.

"Brilliant," the relief in his voice was evident. He had been worried she would refuse to go behind Merlin's back. It was clear that they were friends, maybe even more. But he knew that she would want to pull Merlin out of harm's way just as badly as he did.

A brief moment of silence came, but he broke it willingly.

"Merlin's told me something of a letter," He meant the one she had passed along for Morgana.

"Yes," she bit her lip with apprehension.

"Merlin mentioned it to me, but avoids telling me what it says," he stopped, "Do you know if its contents?"

"I apologize, I didn't look,"

Arthur felt foolish for asking. Guinevere wouldn't have opened the letter to peer inside. But he couldn't help but feeling the slightest bit hopeful that she had. Something about Merlin's attitude when talking about the letter made him think of its significance. They were, after all, Morgana's final words to him.

"Don't worry over it, It's fine," he pushed himself up, standing completely erect now. He was towering above her in height, "We should probably start, we've got work to do,"

He began to make his way to the exit of his room. Gwen followed in suit.

Camelot was definitely not what she thought it was going to be. But she had just learned that some surprises weren't all too bad.

**-p-**

"Get some rest, do you understand?"

"Yes, yes," the dark haired, big eared young man assured with his signature smile. "I'll see you later, Gaius,"

The older man had insisted on staying with his nephew, grilling him with a huge agenda of questions. The list seemed endless, and both sides were exhausted.

"Take care of yourself, Merlin," he added with care before the door closed shut behind him.

Merlin stared at the entrance way to his quarters, and looked around the room. It was quiet.

Once he no longer heard footsteps outside, and was sure he was alone, Merlin pulled open the top drawer to the desk. He lifted up a compilation of papers sitting at the surface, and dug to the bottom. A disguised compartment sat at the end. He looked up again, scanning his surroundings one more time to make sure of his privacy.

Slowly, he lifted a thin layer of wood out from under the parchment.

A familiar, folded sheet of paper was gingerly removed from its hiding place.

Merlin swallowed, as he struggled with a drawer on the other side of the desk, his eyes never leaving the . He pulled an intricately crafted lighter out. He didn't smoke, but kept one handy anytime some foreign visitor came to smoke a cigar or two. It was new looking, unused.

The smile he had put on for Gaius was nowhere to be found.

He unfolded the paper with a delicate hand.

He needed to do this, too many questions were being asked. Arthur and Gwen both knew of its existence, and though they knew nothing of what it said, it was still too dangerous to keep.

Even as young adolescents, Morgana and Merlin had loved riddles. Both had taken likings to puzzles, jesting with each other to solve for the meaning behind the cryptic nature of the game.

It seemed Morgana never outgrew her penchant for playing.

The older prince and Gwen had been left questioning what was written on the paper between his fingers.

Little did they know their wonders revolved around all of one single message had been written in black ink, the single letters drawn beautifully.

His hand began to shake as he lit the flame, letting the small fire consume and burn the paper to crisp. He watched it disappear as he read it back to himself one last time: _Emrys._

Never again, he repeated in his head, never again.

He would try over and over to rid himself of the thing even he knew he would never be able to run from.

**End Chapter 10**

A/N: Arwen is going to be built off a mutual concern for Merlin. Let's be honest, the characters really hold nothing else in common at this point. Love needs a foundation first before it can go into an all out romance! The initial attraction is still there, and to add off of that, you have Thank you for reading, please leave me a review if you want me to continue!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nearly identical pairs of blue eyes watched each other from across the table. They sat on the sides of the long oval, with their stepmother on one end and their father on the other. Servers maneuvered around them, adjusting the placement of the dishware, making sure the utensils were all there, and filling each cup to the rim.

It was their first family dinner since the strike on the throne a week earlier, and the silence was stifling. Stiff standing staff members stood by the walls, arms behind their backs, waiting on the royal family's every whim.

The two princes had made up officially, but a thick layer of tension still hung over their heads. Despite having come to an understanding to hide nothing else, both brothers were keeping their secrets. Merlin having burnt the evidence, and Arthur making a pact with Guinevere behind Merlin's back. Both could sense the other's lies, but kept their mouths shut because their actions would betray them. No one was fond of a hypocrite.

But the scene and atmosphere was not unfamiliar. The affairs between the king and his sons were never lighthearted and cheerful. The relationship between Uther and his two sons had always been highly temperamental. After Igraine passed away, and Catrina came into the picture, hostilities only intensified.

The staff backed away once they were finished, and stood with their backs to the respective walls behind them. They did their best to blend in with the background, only ready to step forward if requested. The room was quiet, waiting for the most important man in the room to begin.

"I see your condition has improved, Merlin," the King lifted his glass, signaling for the others at the table to do the same. "To your health, and all of our wellbeing," he toasted before taking a long sip, tilting the base up in the air, downing the drink all at once. Both princes mimicked his actions.

It was the only the second time Uther had seen the dark haired boy since the accident. He burst into the room shortly after hearing word of the shooting, only to be ushered out moments later to return to matters of the state. And it was the first time Merlin had seen his father, as he had been unconscious during the King's bedside visit.

"I couldn't agree more, my King," Catrina directed her gaze to her left, "Your recovery has been miraculous, all of his doctors were surprised," she added with a smile, placing her cup back down onto the surface of the table. Arthur tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"It's the Pendragon blood running through his veins, keeping him alive," Uther stated with pride.

"Yes," Merlin looked down on the plate in front of him, clearly disappointed. His doctors had cleared him of mortal danger, but Catrina had insisted the chef prepare him already blended food. Her intentions were benevolent, but the easy to digest foods were doing him more harm than good as he couldn't get it past his throat.

"You boys are living proof of our dynasty, remember that," he took out his fork and knife, and began digging away into his meal.

"Of course," it was a simultaneous and automated response from the two siblings. Their gazes had finally dropped to the plates in front of them.

"But I also see you two have wasted no time, returning to old habits," he placed a bite sized portion in his mouth, chewing with his mouth shut, "I'm happy of your good health, but I need not remind you of your duties. I will no longer condone what I have previously overlooked as youthful indiscretion,"

Merlin and Arthur were bored, it was the same talk over they had heard for years. The speech had been given countless times before, and it was nothing new. Merlin pushed the mush on his plate around with the tip of his fork, Arthur took another sip from his goblet. They weren't saints, he couldn't kill them for it.

"You are two of my trusted generals, and Arthur you are my heir. Both of you are important to future prosperity of this nation," Uther dragged on, but then spoke words no one was expecting, "Loyalty and brotherhood are the foundation that this country was built on. Nothing should come between you two" he paused, "not even a woman,"

A metal utensil dropped and clanged against the ceramic plate, while drink was spilled on the table. Staff jumped into action to clean the small messes.

Surely Uther hadn't discovered what they had been keeping under wraps. He might have controlled the popular media, but even his resources were limited. Panic was exchanged across the table, silent communication pressed on. Confusion and alarm came to pass.

"Be glad that I was able to intercept the news to the press," Uther picked up his glass with one hand, his index finger pointing back and forth between his offspring, "Imagine the headline, scandal is never your ally," he took another generous sip.

The words Arthur wanted to say caught midway in his throat. The blond prince pulled at his collar, the room felt like a blazing oven. "I'm sorry, my King," his mouth still open to keep going, but nothing came out.

"We're afraid we don't understand exactly what it is you're saying," Merlin finished.

Arthur gave a slight tilt of his chin as a sign of gratitude, unnoticed to only the other sibling. Merlin nodded back in wordless acknowledgment. There might have been a raging underground war between them, but they came to a mutual understanding of what took priority. It was inherent that world would start before the King should find out the truth.

"Don't play coy, you can keep nothing from me," Uther was freakishly calm, making everything all the more eerie. His monologue went on interrupted, "Women are toxic. They have no position to play in politics, so they'll play your emotions instead,"

The three men in the room felt the only wince out of the corner of their eyes. Uther didn't cede, he remained firm to his point. "You two will settle this issue as grown adults. I want this solved before the I see either of you next."

The King wasn't talking about Morgana, there was no way. He would have jumped at the first opportunity to kill her for treason. He didn't show it now, but worries of future insurrection plagued his every thought. It wasn't his style to go passive aggressive, he would have been at the princes' throats the moment he walked into the corridor. Uther was not a forgiving man.

"I don't have the privilege of fretting over who you two are courting, and I would expect that neither of you do have any time to spare either," the serious undertones of his voice disappeared, as a smile spread over the older man's face as he reclined back in his seat. Deep set frown lines formed into happy ones around his face.

The sudden change in attitude sparked further puzzlement.

"I have to admit, she is quite the beauty, it seems she had you two enamored at the snap of her fingers," he laughed cheerfully, amused. It reminded him of his own conquests twenty plus years ago. "Quite the clever girl, isn't she Catrina?"

"Yes," she replied meekly, understandably hurt by his previous comments.

"Once you two have resolved your differences, I would like to meet this woman,"

The princes looked at each other for help, but no aid was offered.

"Forgive me father, but who are you speaking of?"

"What is this, you don't know her name?" his eyebrow raised. His intel had reported spotting of the woman with both sons. Strange they didn't understand immediately.

No one answered.

"Guinevere of Mercia, of course,"

Wait, what?

**-p-**

"Slow down," Gwen put her hands up, "What?" It was the dead of night, and she had jumped out of bed as she had just begun to fall asleep. She didn't get a chance to see who it was before two figures pushed past her, entering with haste.

She stood with her arms crossed, looking at the pair of princes in front of her. Merlin was sitting with his elbows bent over his knees on a chair, and Arthur leaning slightly on the edge of a nearby desk. The older royal had his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, his head titled down, eyes closed.

"It appears we miscalculated the kind of impression you staying in Camelot would have,"

Gwen had just told her brother, hours ago, that she wouldn't be returning to Mercia. It took some time to get Elyan to even begin to understand that she was serious. To all people who knew her, Gwen was a family oriented girl. She cared for her brother and father in the place of her deceased mother, doting on them whenever appropriate. So to hear that she wanted to stay in a foreign city, alone, instead of coming back home to welcome her previously incarcerated father was completely unprecedented.

The only reason why Elyan hadn't carted her off was because she threatened the only way he could force her was kicking and screaming over his shoulder. Her older brother found it comical, and decided that she would be old enough to make a decision herself, despite being apprehensive about the reasons why she wanted to remain.

"And what impression would that be?"

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other, unsure of how to introduce it.

"The King and Queen believe you to be…" Merlin trailed off as he shifted towards his older brother for advice.

"One of our…"Arthur hadn't hesitated to pick off where Merlin had left off, but suddenly found himself at a loss for words.

Gwen waited for the answer. She was ready to get the first solid night's sleep in days. She didn't care if they were the highest ranking men in the country, she needed her rest. She hadn't been feeling all that well, and the only medicine she could think of spend the night in her dreams.

"Love interests," Arthur finished.

That woke her up.

"A what?" Surely she had heard wrong.

"Our father believes that you, in the process of saving both of our lives the night of the attack, have captured our hearts,"

"He thinks the reason why we've been so on edge with each other has been because we were fighting over you," Merlin added, but not before cringing after realizing that it wasn't all too far from the truth. Tension between the princes did root from a woman, it was just that woman wasn't Gwen.

"He ordered us to resolve the issue," Arthur paused, "And he wants to meet you,"

The King of Albion, was calling upon her, a common girl's, presence? She looked as if her eyes were about to fall out.

She could barely handle everything that had happened over the past couple of days, now she was supposed meet the man who sat at the top of the monarchy? A hand went to cover her mouth, "Please tell me I'm won't have to lie to him,"

Both boys looked away for a moment. How could they expect her to keep a charade? They saw shortly after meeting her, that deceit simply wasn't in her nature. The pressure was beginning to eat away at her. The brothers felt sudden indignity.

"Why does he want to meet me?" Before she had come to Camelot, she had always heard of the constant circle of women that surrounded Merlin and Arthur. The King hadn't bothered to acquaint himself with those women, so why her?

Merlin was about to stand up to calm her hysteria, when words cut through the air.

"Because you're interesting," Arthur had blurted out before he could stop it. He immediately regretted saying what he had when he got the confused and suspicious looking stares from Gwen and Merlin. He shut his mouth and bit his tongue. He had only spoken his first instinct.

What had attracted the older prince to Gwen, was most likely the same that had made the King curious. Her beauty, her spirit, her whole self just intrigued him.

"To the media, you're interesting," he corrected finally after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "You're interesting to the media, is what I meant," and not to me, he tried to reassure.

"Of course," Gwen's hand clutched her temple, closing her eyes for a prolonged blink. She had only half heard what Arthur had uttered, she wasn't at her sharpest. Her headache dulled, but the pain became a brute force swelling in her skull.

"I think what Arthur is saying, is that the papers like to paint a colorful picture," Merlin was on his feet at this point. He saw Arthur needed help, so he swooped in. "Uther just wants us to resolve this before the tabloids sink their teeth into this,"

Gwen had heard nasty stories of how journalists hounded the members of the court. They were like horror nightmares her father had told her to keep her away from the capital. She never really made the connection, even with all the attention since her arrival, that she would become part of that world.

It was time when the nightmare stepped into reality. There was no waking up.

Arthur sensed her uneasiness. Similar to what the younger prince had done earlier, Arthur stepped forward. Each member of the trio was standing mere feet apart towards the middle of the room. "They just like to bend the truth is all. You'll be fine,"

"Our father only requested to see you once, it's nothing, really,"

Their comforting was not doing her well. She barely had the gall to not return to her country estate to greet her father when he came home. How was she going to explain her name appearing in the press? This wasn't what she had agreed to when she decided to stay and help them with the whole tragedy with Morgana.

"Gwen?"

How was she going to legitimize her actions? She could only think that her father would be disappointed to his only daughter falling to the very corruption he had desperately tried to prevent.

"Are you all right?"

It wasn't like she could tell the truth.

She clearly didn't belong, but it was too late, she was in too deep.

"Gwen,"

The noise around her began to fade away. She was beginning to feel lightheaded, adding to the dizziness she had felt earlier before they arrived. She felt herself lose her balance, as she grabbed onto the nearest object for support.

"What's wrong with her?"

She felt her legs gave out. A strong arm snaked around her waist impulsively, catching her before she hit the floor.

Right before she lost consciousness, she heard it.

"Guinevere,"

She was never fond of her name. It was uncommon amongst her peers, and people had a difficult time remembering it. She had chosen the nickname, Gwen, at a young age because of it.

But at that moment, she thought that her name didn't sound half bad. At least, not from his lips.

"Guinevere,"

His deep, enchanting voice echoed through her ears before she passed out.

**End Chapter 11**

A/N: Misunderstandings, Uther, not the most perceptive man. How did you guys like the King's first appearance? Do you want him to meet Gwen, what will he think of her? He thinks his sons are fighting over her, but are they? Gwen's overwhelmed with the combination of shock, realization, and exhaustion, that's why she fainted. Review if you want me to continue.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Arthur leaned his forehead against his arm as it pressed against one of the four large posts of the bed. He stared on wordlessly at the bliss in front of him. He couldn't make sense of the emotions that threw themselves at him. But at this point, he didn't really care.

She was okay, and that was all the mattered.

It took the two brothers a moment to understand what had happened, both of them standing frozen as the girl fell unconscious in the older prince's arms. Their first instinct was to contact the royal physician, but found themselves at a loss. If they had indeed called upon their services, how were they to explain their presence in her room at such an hour?

So Merlin called Gaius.

The old man had dallied in medicine in his youth, but turned over his love for science to take on the task as a King's advisor. He would have been rusty, out of practice for years, but he was the best they could manage. He had arrived shortly after being summoned, going to work immediately. He didn't question the pair, the girl's state of being was first priority. Anyways, he knew that they wouldn't be willing to tell him even if he asked.

He worked efficiently, identifying the cause of Gwen's fainting spells to be nothing out of the ordinary. It was understandable for her to lose consciousness in such excitement. A mixture of malnutrition, dehydration, and lack of sleep were enough to make someone pass out. Adding in the probable anxiety from the past couple of days, made Gaius wonder how she had lasted so long. He finished quickly, hooking her arm to a small IV, and packing his equipment. He instructed both boys to get some sleep as well, and dragged his nephew out of the door.

That left Arthur alone with Gwen, and he couldn't bring himself to leave. He didn't know how much time had passed as he gazed on at her sleeping form.

He couldn't describe the feelings that pounded in his head. He had been worried, panicked when she showed instability. The blond royal understood that before he had wanted to prove his nobility to her, especially after displaying such irresponsibility. But after saving her father, it was as if everything escalated.

He never believed in love at first sight, and after everything with Morgana, he doubted love itself even existed. Yet through it all, here he was, unable to tear away.

No, it wasn't love. It couldn't be, it wasn't plausible.

It had to be something else, something different. Like nothing he had experienced before, a magnetic pull. He couldn't stay away.

He inhaled sharply as he watched her chest rise slowly, and then return back down. There was something about her most average movements that gave him chills.

She wasn't the type of beauty one could recognize immediately, though he remembered he saw the physical aspect the moment she stood in front of him. Her true attractive qualities revealed themselves with time. Her strength, her morals, her bravery, her caring nature; she was breathtaking.

Arthur pressed his lips together tightly, trying to hold his desire back. He diverted his gaze away from her mouth, and shook his head trying to forget about the unintentional kiss they shared. He was ashamed of it, of what he had done, but he was unable to stop his imagination. It was magical, the contact between them. He wondered what it would be like if it happened again.

He swallowed solemnly, as he began to back away. It was too much for him to handle, too strong for him to resist.

Perhaps he needed a good night's sleep as well, to clear his thoughts.

He would return in the morning, to check up on her. He stepped backwards, his back to the door. He reluctantly turned the knob, and stepped out.

**-p-**

Gwen groaned as she awoke the following morning.

She felt an ache in her forearm, as she lifted it and brought it closer to her face. She discovered the tube, and began to pull on it.

"I wouldn't touch that,"

Gwen dropped her arms immediately. She squinted, trying to make out the figure in front of her. Her eyes then widened, as she became aware of her appearance. She immediately pulled at her hair and nightdress collar, trying to make herself more presentable. Never in her life did she think that she would wake up with a prince by her bedside.

"Are you feeling any better?" he handed her a glass of water. She took it apprehensively, rubbing her eyes to check if all of this was really happening.

She raised the brim of the glass to her lips, she noticed the motion made him uncomfortable. She put the cup so she held it in her lap. "Much better. Thank you,"

She should have known better, her anxiety was known to get the better of her. After her mother had passed away, her father and brother were wary of her mind. It was not uncommon for her to slip into unconsciousness in her youth. And even though she thought she had grown out of them, she should have seen it coming and taken better care of herself.

"I'm glad to hear it," Arthur's open palm was held out in front of her. A familiar white pill sat in the middle of it. "Elyan has warned Merlin and me of your illness, he told us to give you one of these when you woke up,"

She held in the want to scoff, "It's no illness, Elyan just likes to call it one," she picked up the capsule, and popped it into her mouth. She sipped water down after.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, unsure of how he intended to bring it up.

"Are you feeling better about what we were about to discuss last night?"

Her eyes lit up as she remembered the reasons for passing out in the first place. "Yes," The king wanted to meet with her.

He extended his hand to take the cup away from her after she finished. He didn't look her in the eye as he turned around to place it on a countertop, "Have you made a decision?"

"Pardon?"

"A decision," he repeated nervously. "My father told us to resolve the issue he thinks if between my brother and me," he coughed, "but we think it best if you decided by yourself,"

"Ah," she understood now. The choice of who would court her in the eyes of the entire country would depend on her decision. In a single second, images of both of them flashed through her head.

Certainly she had taken a liking to both of them, but when it came down to it, there wasn't really much competition. What needed to be done, needed to be done.

"I suppose Merlin,"

Arthur was speechless as disappointment flooded his body. He admitted she was different, but it was nonetheless uncommon for womenfolk to pick his younger brother over him. A pang of hurt hit him, as he remembered Morgana had done the same. He opened his mouth, but she stopped him.

"The King would probably get suspicious if it was the two of us," she smiled, "After all, he knew of your relationship with the Lady Morgana, it would appear strange if you abandoned her at my sudden appearance. Besides, it only makes sense, as Merlin was the one to escort me to the Commemoration Feast,"

The blond royal sighed. Was it relief?

She didn't harbor romantic incentive with her choice, it was all logic. She was completely objective, her thoughts unclouded. It was refreshing to witness. He found himself smiling, despite the backhanded rejection she was unaware of.

"And this way, I can keep an eye on him for us," she straightened her back so it was aligned to the headboard behind it. "I'll be able to report it all to you directly, instead of having to spy on him,"

He chuckled, and muttered under his breath, "Wonders never cease,"

"Sorry?" she hadn't heard him clearly.

"You should get dressed," he changed topics, "Perhaps we should discuss our plans over breakfast?"

Gaius had mentioned the previous night that she hadn't been eating well. Arthur guessed he could help rectify that, while using it to his own advantage. At this point, he would use any excuse to get close to her.

"I'd love that," she tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She didn't remember him being so charming during their first meeting. But then again, maybe she had been too quick to judge his character. He was nobler than the country painted him.

He moved towards her, his hands resting on her arm working to remove the IV. "Allow me,"

She waited obediently, mouthing a 'thank you' as he backed away.

Maybe it was time she redeemed herself as well. She wasn't polite in the least with him, she should at least make an effort to get to know him better. His enticing offer was more than plenty reason for her to agree.

Arthur's heart wrung. Could she be any more stunning? He was staring again, but he couldn't care less.

"But if you wouldn't mind," she paused, "Could you leave first? If I need to dress and…" she lingered.

"Of course," he replied, a bit embarrassed. "I'll come back once you're prepared,"

"I won't be long," she folded the covers over her body, and turned so her legs hung off the side of the bed. "I'll be out in a bit,"

She surprised him when her hands went to his back and started to push him towards the door. He could tell she was more energetic than before. She grabbed the door knob, and ushered him outside."Wait here," she instructed before shutting the door and locking it behind him.

When was the last time he had felt like this?

He leaned his back to the door, grinning like a fool.

This wasn't what he had with Morgana. Morgana was a seductress, her looks striking, deadly. His feelings were one-sided, unrequited.

But Gwen, well she was another story.

He changed his mind.

Maybe it could be love, just a different one.

Innocent, naïve, understated, beautiful Gwen. Amusing, bold, unexpected Guinevere.

He was supposed to be the second most feared man in all the land. He commanded the army, the navy, and the marines; every force at his beck and call. He had power and influence beyond comprehension.

But a single woman, a commoner had more effect on him than anything. There were no words to describe.

Dear god, what was happening to him?

**End Chapter 12**

A/N: Arthur, as much as he hates it, still has scars left over from Morgana. So he can't help but compare what he felt with her with what he's feeling with Gwen. Some definite growth and development in their relationship here, most of the realizations are Arthur's. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review if you want me to continue!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Gwen's chocolate eyes stared bewildered at the sight around her. When Arthur told her she had an appointment with the Queen, she had expected a private audience, and not at all what she was greeted by as the parlor door swung open.

A dozen other girls, all socialites previously acquainted with each other. Their pearl teeth seemed to gleam like fangs, their manicured nails like claws. An assault of questions thrown at her from everything direction, she had no chance to respond before another voice would answer in her place. It seemed that despite her efforts to keep a low profile, she had become quite the talk of the court. They cornered her into the back of a low reclining seat, the air felt thinner as they surrounded her, Catrina was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you from?"

"I'd say the West, it would explain her hair," a covered screech scoffed at Gwen's expense. Others joined in afterwards.

"You're quite short, aren't the princes too tall for you?"

"What's your title?"

Hushed whispers from behind filled the room, "She doesn't have one,"

"How did you receive an invitation to court?"

"Her brother is an old classmate from the academy,"

Every time Gwen tried to open her mouth, she would stop, amazed by the extent of information they had on her. She knew less people in her life than the number of women in the room, it felt strange that they knew so much.

"How could you afford to stay in the palace?"

"Her family is of new money," a gasp of disgust.

"No, haven't you heard the rumors? She's the object of the princes' affections,"

Glares were shot across the room, and she felt every one pierce through her being. So much hostility felt foreign to a girl beloved by all. She was speechless, as the restless interrogation continued.

"Climbing the social ladder?"

"How can she expect to, looking like that?"

"What's happened to the Lady Morgana?" Uproar broke out, it appeared the pale skinned woman's departure had left a mark on the minds of lady courtiers more than it had the it had on the King.

Murmurs grew into outrage, as the sea of noise grew louder and louder. Gwen felt as if she was fading away, even if she was the subject to their words. But then, it seemed out of nowhere, her savior came to fetch her out of peril. One sentence, and the beasts were slayed.

"Manners girls," it was icy cold, "Mind them," authority oozed with decadence. The owner was unmistakable, the Queen had arrived.

In that instant, every stiletto stuck into the ground, every toned muscle tensed in place. The air was terrifying. "You may leave," Catrina's eyes focused on the single girl she was bent on humiliating. Seeing the results of her efforts, she was quite pleased.

Gwen didn't understand it, but she the second meeting with the Queen was far more nerve wracking than the first. She could feel the intensity around her, she smelled fear mixed with expensive perfumes.

It didn't take long for the girls of high social standing to file out one by one. Each took a moment to address the older woman, bowing their heads as they left. Before Gwen could really register it all, she was alone with the woman deemed as ruthless as the man she married.

Catrina released her gaze and moved to sit herself on a chair opposite to the younger girl. She shifted around, making herself comfortable, her confidence a striking contrast to the coming wits of the other woman.

"I suppose you're wondering why I've called upon you," the Queen looked on waiting, but it became clear the she wasn't going to receive a response. She cleared her throat daintily, "You are here to learn the ways of court. I'm sure you've heard, I'm not one to sugar coat in code,"

Gwen was unsure of the message.

"You saw those women, all ladies of the King's court,"

Gwen managed a nod, signaling for her to continue.

"They're just the beginning," a trace of bitterness lingered on.

Gwen's eyebrows knit together, the regal woman was evoking a different disposition.

"You are no princess," her tongue sharp, "And so help me God I would not have chosen you to be the companion of either of my stepsons. But I can tell you this much is true, even if I saw you perfect in every way, it would make no difference to them,"

The petite girl watched in disbelief, she had an uncanny ability to spot the truth. And what that was at this time, was the Queen was speaking of experience, the hurt evident in her words. She observed the Queen wordlessly as she pressed on.

"You've witnessed what little a group of second grade courtiers can do, don't take a chance with what the country is capable of. The public eye will never accept you. You're a commoner, a farm girl,"

She cringed at the disdain she heard. It was true, she did grow up on a ranch, but was that really something to condemn? She had never been ashamed of her roots, but there was only so much she could take.

But at the same time, she couldn't take her eyes off the Lady Catrina. She had heard many things, many terrible, many heartless things. This woman had driven out half the female population of the court, scaring the late Queen into submission in her last days. She was mean, but Gwen could see deeper. There was a reason for everything, perhaps they were getting at the origins of it.

"It will never go away, the scrutiny will never cease. I warn you with what is to come, if you allow yourself to be presented as a future royal,"

"I have no intention of marrying a prince,"

"All the same, once all is said and done. The second you arrived on the prince's arm, you signed away your sanity" Catrina almost felt sympathy at the petrified girl, but quickly pushed it away. "I warn you now, because I see your will is too kind, too weak for this world. Leave while you still have the chance," The Queen was satisfied, as she saw Gwen let the words sink in. She had finished and made her point. There was no doubt in her mind that her message was sent. She would be on the next plane abroad before the afternoon start.

She was ready to take her leave, when she heard something she wasn't expecting.

"No,"

"What?"

Gwen had faced death at its worst, the truth behind mudded politics. She had saved both princes' lives, revealing an assassin and stitching closed a gaping wound in one night. She wasn't about to be scared away from gossip, no matter how hurtful. Sticks and stones, her father told her, sticks and stones.

"You didn't leave, so why should I?"

Catrina's jaw fell slightly open. She could see why everyone had become smitten with the peasant. She was trying with all her might to resist the charm, but it was futile. She had never felt so offended in her life, yet she couldn't help but feel simultaneous relief. Everyone saw the new queen as a villain, the witch who seized title from the lovely and wonderful Igraine. She was the first to view her as anything else.

"So be it," Catrina uncrossed her long, thin legs. She leaned back to closer look at Gwen. She hadn't been on the throne long enough to get to know the Lady Morgana, but she was sure that she wouldn't have liked her nearly as much as she did this commoner. She rose to her heeled feet elegantly, leaving Gwen to look up expectantly. "We'll never be rid of criticism, and with your birth, your experience will only be worsened tenfold," she stopped, "But we'll see what we can do to lessen the blow,"

"Pardon?"

"Get up,"

Gwen obliged, furiously smoothing the hem of her skirt. Catrina snapped her fingers, getting the attention of guards who had been waiting outside of the entrance. A man's head peeked in, "Call the car, we'll be taking a trip downtown," she didn't bother to conference with the younger woman. The guard nodded.

"Security detail?"

"Keep it minimal,"

"I'm sorry, my Lady," she began, "But where are going?"

Catrina's sharp eyes returned their focus, "Haven't you listened to anything that's been said?" she rolled her eyes at the confusion on Gwen's face, "You heard those girls earlier, it's time you built up your appearance,"

"My appearance?"

"We're going shopping, girl. We can't possibly have you meeting this nation's sovereign looking like that," she narrowed her eyes at her apparel.

Gwen looked down to follow her gaze and see what she meant. She had gotten dressed in such a rush that morning to meet Arthur outside her room for breakfast, that she had neglected her clothing. Not having been meant to stay in the capital for more than one day, her luggage carried little; and of that nothing that would have been deemed appropriate fashion.

She was torn out of her daze by the click of a tapping foot. Catrina was waiting.

"Don't just stand there, there's work to be done," she lightly pulled Gwen forward and pushed her through the exit. Maybe this girl was a threat to her own presence in the castle, perhaps it would be nice to have another woman around the royal family of men. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something chillingly familiar about Gwen. She had yet to identify exactly what, but at this time she didn't mind not knowing.

Guinevere of Mercia, with yet another hard soul won over.

**End Chapter 13**

A/N: I'm exploring the relationship between Catrina and Gwen, and the whole segment with her mother. There was a large dose of Arwen last chapter, so I hope you didn't miss it that much in this one. Gwen needs some kind of companion/maternal figure/support outside of Arthur and Merlin in Camelot when she goes in to make her debut.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Forced to leave childhood behind at an early age, Gwen cherished whatever was left of the innocence that was taken from her. It was her favorite bed time story, her favorite fairytale.

Everyone knew the legend, a universal tale of a man who united a people. He was a magnificent ruler, a revered hero to all those that listened to his story. His life was an epic told over and over, never forgotten.

_The Once and Future King._

She was fascinated by every anecdote, astounded by every account. This King from the story embodied the values and morals she was taught to uphold. She looked up to him, a child's perfect role model. Little did she know the profound effects this tale would have on her own life, or the complications that had railed the King's greatness to a screeching halt.

But whether she knew it or not, liked it or not, wanted to or not, she was going to find out.

**-p-**

It became apparent to Gwen after their one day excursion that Catrina had not earned her reputation for nothing. They began their day shopping, and after a matter of hours, an entire wardrobe had been purchased. The staff were willing to fulfill any wishes, scrambling to make sure the Queen was pleased. Gwen earned great criticism from the older woman; it seemed her legs were too short, her hair too dry, her figure too petite.

But even through the snappy comments, Gwen had gotten Catrina's unsaid approval. No matter how hard the Queen tried to act harshly, she found herself biting back a smile at the younger girl's personality. She was beginning to doubt her own actions. Did a sweet girl like this really deserve to suffer through the inevitable hurt that defaulted through association of the crown?

Despite the dilemma, Catrina continued with her work. Arthur had entrusted her with the responsibility of preparing the brunette for her audience with the King. She wasn't about ready to fail the only request her stepson ever asked of her. And if it was anything Catrina was confident in, it was her ability to transform. The results spoke for themselves.

Gwen stood in a spacious, large, and windowless room. Her new dress was a mixture of light green and blue with gold detailing, complimenting her warm skin. Her dark hair was pulled half back, the rest cascading down her back. Every wall of the royal archives was lined and stocked with numerous books. Few people had been leveled access to such a private collections of the state. Catrina sent her to the library to meet Merlin, it was his favorite room in the entire palace.

Her relationship with the younger prince was strange. They had become immediate friends after her brother introduced them, Merlin able to his secrets in her. He trusted her, and she saved his life. But recently, they had drifted apart.

After Morgana fled the city, the usually cheerful boy became distant; and not just toward her, but to his older brother as well. Gwen would be the first to admit she knew little of either prince, but even she could tell he had changed dramatically. Arthur was devastated by Morgana's betrayal, but returning the favor was no hesitation. Merlin on the other hand was clearly conflicted in turning his back on the stunning green eyed vixen.

She waited in alone, Merlin was running late.

She tried her best to stay still, but she was restless. With her hands locked together behind her back, she began to walk along the perimeter of the room. She would not likely have another opportunity to see such precious information, she might as well take advantage.

Most books were filled with records, long lists of numbers and statistics regarding the state. Gwen didn't pause to take any of them on the shelves, reading them would just be meaningless ink on paper to her. Catrina had warned Gwen to keep her distance from politics, and though she didn't completely agree, Gwen chose to follow her instructions. Knowledge was a double edged sword, enlightening but dangerous.

She almost finished one long length across the room when she stopped in her tracks. She spotted something she couldn't ignore. From a distance, her eyes honed in on the spine of a single binding, the title holding unusual significance. She recognized the name from the back of her memory, the single word spelled in gleaming golden font.

_Emrys_

The Once and Future King, and his trusted ally Emrys: the famous pair from the legend. As the story went, Emrys and the King had a bond so close that they could have shared blood, almost like brothers. Through all of the hardship and turmoil of the King's reign, Emrys stood by his companion's side, their fraternal love and loyalty trumping all.

Gwen found it strange that a room dedicated to holding the state's most secret information would include a piece on character from a simple child's tale. The entire idea of it intrigued her, compelling her feet to step on her toes, and reach for the book.

She turned the black cover back, unsure of what she was going to find. She knew better than to invade the privacy of the archives, but she couldn't help herself, it seemed to call to her. The pages fell back, opening to the middle. Her eyes began to trail the words inside, but before she even got the chance to comprehend any of it, a voice came from behind.

"What are you doing?"

His tone made it obvious he wasn't pleased. She didn't heard him entering the room, but she could sense his burning presence. She instinctively shut the book quickly, and turned on her heel. She half expected to meet the gaze of twinkling dark blue eyes, but was instead greeted by intense glaring ones.

"Merlin," she whispered breathlessly. Her adrenaline had kicked in, she could feel the blood pulsing through her.

He saw the object in her hands, and it set him off. His paranoia had gotten the best of him, he cursed Morgana for the last message she left him. Had she just let him forget about her, he wouldn't have panicked when he saw the very book Morgana had been referring to in Gwen's possession.

"Give it to me," he held his hand out expectantly, "Now," he demanded. It took her a moment to register what he was saying. She had never heard him order anyone to do anything. He snatched it away the second it landed in his palm. He hastily pushed past her, and returned it to the place she found it. He returned his attention back to her.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"I thought it was common sense for people not to touch what doesn't concern themselves," he cut her off.

It was a low blow, and she took a step back as she winced. She hadn't expected hostility from her friend. Merlin saw how she visibly retreated, and was hit with a wave of regret. Gwen wasn't responsible for his troubles, he shouldn't have taken his anger out on her. She was inculpable, innocent in the world of cut throat corruption he was born into.

"Gwen," he started, hoping to repent while coming closer, "I don't know why I said that, I'm sorry," he sighed and a hand went to his temple, "It's just been a long day,"

For a moment, the old Merlin flashed through him, and she started to relax. It couldn't have been easy on him, though the instant of anger he had for her scared her. "It's all right," she put her hands up to show she accepted his apology. "You were right, I shouldn't have explored what I don't have business looking into,"

A brief silence passed through them, before he broke out his effortless boyish charm. His smile crept across his features. Both of them started laughing at the other's bashfulness. His hand went to the back of his neck, "Have you been waiting for long?"

"Just a while," She was relieved to see he was back to normal.

But still, why had he become so flustered at the sight of that one book in her hands? It wasn't like she was a spy trying to infiltrate Albion's highest order of arcane information. For crying out loud, it was a children's book. She eyed him out of the corner of her eyes as he continued to speak; there was something wrong, she knew it.

**-p-**

Sounds of frustration resonated through an empty, warehouse-like room. Another magazine was thrown into a discarded pile on the floor, forming a crumpled mess. Long, dark tresses of hair fell in front of her.

An unwanted presence watched from afar, giving a satisfied smirk. "Throwing a tantrum?"

"What do you want?" Morgana was in no mood to deal with him. She had gotten her hands on a selection of tabloids from Camelot; Merlin made no efforts to contact her, and rumors and articles were her only source on his condition. She intended to only information to check on Merlin's wellbeing, but instead found some disturbing news. It seemed things were going well in Camelot, especially for a certain country girl.

He took long strides towards her, "Now now, is that any way to speak to me?" he stopped a few feet in front of her, "I'd think it wise to treat the man you owe your life with some respect,"

"I owe you nothing," she spat back. He might have been one of the most dangerous criminal in Albion, but she didn't care. She wouldn't tolerate nor indulge his hobby of provocation.

He laughed at her defiance. The mixture of anger and hate she had for him was invigorating. "Fair enough," he extended his arm, his fingers toying with a single lock of raven hair, "Then is that any way to treat your future brother-in-law?"

Her mouth fell open, it wasn't possible. Morgause would have never agreed to marry him, not in a million years. He blackmailed the blond sister, they both knew it.

She clenched her teeth in an effort to bite back every profanity in her vocabulary.

"Cenred,"

**-p-**

Arthur was just about ready to give up.

He didn't understand the contraption that sat on his collar, it was the same thing every time. He'd have thought that after years of formal occasions and meetings, he would have been able to properly put on a tie. Then again, there was a reason he loved the military so much; the uniforms didn't have a tie.

He had been fumbling with the strip of cloth for the past twenty minutes, and his impatience getting the better of him. He was about to tear it off his neck and throw it on the floor when a knock came on the door.

"Come in,"

It nearly took his breath away. He had to remember to thank his step-mother later that evening. Guinevere was an attractive and handsome woman to begin with, but with the additional aid of the perfect dress and primping, she was the most precious thing he ever laid his eyes on.

It gave him personal pleasure in the way she entered the room so comfortably. In comparison to the atmosphere between them two days ago, they were extremely close. She didn't stop to formally greet him, the corners of her lips turning upwards as she saw him.

She didn't ask before she walked up to him, and placed her hands on his collar. Her arms weren't long enough to do so from a distance, her body pressed slightly up against his. "It's funny these things," she concentrated on tying the knot around his neck, "They're made for men, but I have yet to meet a man who knows how to put one on,"

"Yes," his throat closed on him. He stiffened at her touch. There was nothing scandalous about her, so he could only feel ashamed with the inevitable emotions he felt when she came in physical contact with her.

"Done," she stood there with her hands on his chest to admire her work before pulling away. He wished hadn't.

"Thank you,"

"It's fine, my father and brother need help with their ties all the time,"

His heart would have constricted at the notion of him being like her brother if he hadn't been so excited in the first place. She snapped him back to reality.

"I have something to report to you," she paused, "about Merlin,"

The smile on his lips disappeared instantaneously. "What is it?"

"Have you heard of the Once and Future King?"

He looked down at her puzzled, his eye brows meeting, "The fairytale?" she nodded, "What does it have to do with my brother?"

Maybe she was overanalyzing things, but Gwen couldn't shake off the feeling that it meant something. "Merlin seemed irked when he found me reading about one of the characters from the legend,"

He crossed his arms, he knew the story well. Growing up, both him and Merlin had loved hearing and reading it. "Which character?"

She wet her lips, unsure as to why it was so difficult to say.

"Emrys,"

**-p-**

Everyone knew the story of the Once and Future King and his adventures with his companion, Emrys. The legend was written in a series of various books, a set of five to complete the entire saga. Four of the books have been recovered, their contents spelling out the life of the King and the world he led. But the last part was missing, the last book.

It was said to contain all the answers to the downfall of the kingdom. None of the preceding books mentioned who wrought his demise.

Gwen didn't know it then, but she had discovered the fifth edition.

Emrys, the King's friend, beloved companion, and trusted ally was a traitor. His betrayal led to the chaos the ensued the entire realm. He unseated the King from the throne, discarding the brotherhood between them.

When people get older, they stop believing in the stories they heard as children. They think they've outgrown the imagination necessary to keep the tales alive, because that's what they think they are, imaginary. But what if they were real?

The fairytale lives on.

**End Chapter 14**

A/N: So beloved readers, does the title make sense now? There is a lot of information and plot in this chapter, I encourage you to read it over if you don't understand everything the first time. If you want me to continue, please leave me a review! Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They shared the blood of the Pendragon, but that was all the commonality they shared.

One was blond, the other dark brunette, one dashingly handsome, the other boyishly charming, one was the brawn, and the other the brains. They had little in common, that everyone could see. But only one difference mattered.

One was to be King, the other his loyal subject.

All had been determined before either of them entered the world, their fate sealed by their mothers' names. While one was the adored heir and offspring of a beloved queen, the other a bastard child conceived in secrecy.

Merlin, despite his close relationship with his older half brother, never forgot his place. He never mistook kindness for equality. He would never grow to be a leader, he would always be the lesser man. After his birth, his mother was exiled to the north for her infidelity to her rightful husband, forced to abandon her only baby. He secretly loathed the King for it all. It was Uther who made the advances, his mother was a victim. He desperately wanted to follow his mother out of the country, but he was held in the city; the King wanted to look over him.

The King fathered a number of children out of wedlock, but unlike other illegitimate spawn, Merlin had caught the eye of the King. Uther was particularly fond of Hunith, instantly enamored with the young woman. At one point in time, he had come close to proposing to the shy lady.

It didn't take long for people to realize that the precocious little boy possessed potential. Even at a young age, he displayed significant ability with his mind. Uther looked on amazed as the little boy's deep blue eyes danced and observed. He was quiet and shy in his early years, watchful of his surroundings, clearly born to play a role in politics. The King saw how useful this boy would prove to be in the future, and snatched him up.

Arthur and Merlin were brothers before official confirmation their family relation. They grew inseparable, best of friends, not concerning themselves with the hushed whispers behind their backs. Differences in status didn't translate as rigid to the five year old princes as it had to the denizens of court. Polar opposites attracted, they completed another, two sides of the same coin.

Merlin never had eyes for the throne, he didn't fancied the responsibility that came with the title. Since the moment he had been brought into the court, he didn't like it. It was the court that had banished his mother, the court that had condemned his very existence, the court that had hurt countless souls. He knew the game of politics well, and he was sure he wanted no part in it. Arthur was better suited to rule, and he made it his goal and sworn duty to one day serve King Arthur, he would do nothing against the one person who had accepted him wholeheartedly.

But in the depths of his mind, the thoughts still lingered.

What if Uther married Hunith instead of Igraine? What if Merlin was the firstborn, and not Arthur? He let his mind wander with possibilities, but never allowed it to amount to anything. He respected Arthur, and wanted him to be ruler. It didn't matter much to him, not until the day Morgana arrived in Camelot.

Both brothers fought over the green eyed, dark haired girl. Morgana was the daughter of a rumored mobster, and while most found it reason to steer away, the mischievous pair saw it an opportunity to make a new friend. She was different than girls their age, she didn't care about her hair, nails, or shoes. She didn't sit useless in a chair working on her traditional needlework, or aspiring to be the next Lady in court. Ironically, she was the only girl in court who didn't dream of being married to a prince. She was braver than the two of them put together, and brought the pair closer than before.

Arthur found her beautiful, the first girl he ever took interest in. She was the only one to capture his attention, the only woman in his eye.

Merlin found her witty. They could relate to each other on an intellectual level in a way that would have proved difficult with Arthur. It didn't matter how clever Arthur was in the field or in life, Merlin and Morgana were linked in such a way incomparable to anything else. It was clear that they had feelings for each other, no matter how oblivious Arthur was to their blooming romance.

Merlin understood that his affections for Morgana would never amount to anything, not when Arthur felt some for her too. By adolescence, he had resigned himself over to the inevitable future of watching his brother with the woman he loved.

Morgana on the other hand, would not surrender so easily. "Aren't you the King's son too?" she would ask disconcerted.

Merlin would hide his eyes, unsure of how to answer her. They had the same conversation over and over again. How was he to explain that they could never be together with a reason as flawed as this? They were supposed to be young and reckless, but here they were, caught up in the formality of it all. He concealed their romance from Arthur, and Morgana was forced to do the same.

Arthur was their companion, but it was because the trio was so close that they knew Arthur took after the King's temper. Uther had instilled in Arthur never to forgive his enemies, to cut those that hurt of opposed him without a second thought. They feared his wrath more than anything, keeping their mouths shut and heads down.

Before either of them realized, their web of lies had wound so complicated that neither of could see a way out. Morgana became Arthur's beau, and Merlin could only turn a blind eye to the ever so present pang through his heart.

The years changed Morgana beyond recognition.

The daring, bold, wondrous girl that Merlin had grown up with disappeared. He accredited her personality change to the torture of a never ending charade, but later discovered there was something else. It was something entirely different that sent her over the edge, that threw her past the point of no return. Morgana's mother had disappeared without a trace.

Even though no one had clear details, no one could deny the King's involvement. Rumors of the late Lady Le Fay's murder had circulated through the halls of the castle, the job had been done so cleanly that only one man could be behind it.

The Duke Gorlois foolishly went to avenge his wife's honor, obtain some kind of justice in her name. Merlin tried to warn the Duke, he knew better than anyone else that it would be futile to go against Uther. But Gorlois didn't listen, and blatantly began to traffic underground firearms without even attempting to disguise his purpose. Morgana went to support her father, and pushed Merlin and Arthur away. Arthur thought it was grief, but Merlin knew it was hatred.

To a certain degree, Uther understood his friend's hostility. But there was only so much disloyalty a King could turn a blind eye to. Further insurrection would not be tolerated, it would have made the King look weak. On the charge of treason, Uther banished the Le Fay family from Albion's borders. All of it had happened quickly. One moment Morgana had been spending her afternoons in the archives with Merlin, the next on the road to a barren and foreign land.

But somehow, here they were, the three of them. Two years later, Morgana had almost shot one brother, and conspired to assassinate the other. Merlin didn't trust Arthur, and Arthur didn't trust Merlin. They had been so close, what happened?

What frustrated Merlin the most, was Arthur was clearly over Morgana. Merlin knew the older prince better than anyone else, he could see that Arthur was smitten with a Mercian girl. He wished he didn't have to suffer his heartbreak alone, he wished he could at least display his pain without needing to hide it.

He loved Arthur, he really did. Merlin would do anything for Arthur, anything he asked. He would throw his life away without a second thought if it meant he could save his sibling.

But the question was he willing to throw away Morgana's?

**-p-**

"What do you mean, 'this isn't a good idea'?" Gwen looked up with endearing eyes, unsure if she had heard correctly. They had been planning this with no doubts so far, why was he suddenly unsure.

Arthur rubbed his temple, how was he going to get himself out of this one? It had slipped out as she turned around to walk out of the door. His hand a mind of its own as it reached out and caught her arm. He told himself that he was alright with her posing as Merlin's lady friend, but it proved to be a repeated lie in his head.

He couldn't stand the thought of her with Merlin. Even if it was a ruse, he didn't like it.

She was just on her way to the younger prince's quarters to check in before the practice dinner with the Queen. The King had been taken with official business of the state, and it was just the Queen, her stepsons, and Gwen who would be eating together that evening. It was meant to prepare Gwen for the time she would need to make a good first impression.

Catrina, a controlling woman, wanted to make sure that Gwen was accepted with open arms. It wasn't often she found another female in the court tolerable, and even though she wouldn't say it aloud, she liked Gwen.

"I just think it unwise to rush into meeting my Father, especially when you and Merlin don't have your story straight. And besides, we both know how you become when you're forced to lie,"

Arthur stopped, his eyes catching the slight expression of offense on her face. He sighed, releasing her forearm from his grasp. This time he pressed his hand to his mouth, almost frustrated with the fact he couldn't say anything right.

"What I mean," he cleared his throat, facing her again, "is that my father's not an easy man to deceive. He knows Merlin well enough to know you aren't the type of girl Merlin hangs around,"

Not the right choice of words, again.

"Excuse me?"

"No," he stopped, "I just don't believe you and Merlin to be a believable couple,"

"Why not?" they had put so much effort into their plans so far. It would just be a waste to throw the ideas away.

Arthur paused to think. He had no real explanation. It was just in his gut that he didn't like it.

Gwen didn't know what to make of his behavior. He was all over the place. First, he had been quiet when she knotted his tie, then he was silent when she spoke of the fairytale as he brushed her suspicions away. And now, he was rambling about something she couldn't understand completely.

So instead of getting angry at the potential insult, or worrying about his true intention, she laughed. She couldn't resist as a fit of giggles took over her. It was somewhat comedic, a usually staid prince being so animated.

Her reaction took him by surprise. But her smile was contagious, as he began to lift the corners of his lips as well.

He watched in awe at her image. The evening was not yet that late, but the moon outside shone strongly through the window into his room. The light seemed to hit her flawlessly, making her even more amazing a sight than usual. Happiness really suited her, he hadn't been able to see it that often.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to mask his feelings around her. He had trained himself to distance himself from others at a young age, but she had broken down every wall he tried to put up.

And before he realized what he was saying, "God," the breathless whisper escaped his lips. "You're perfect,"

She wasn't just beautiful, or gorgeous, or smart, or kind. She was everything that good miraculously combined into one being. She was perfect.

She heard him. His words were coherent and loud enough for her to hear and be sure of what he meant. It took a split second for her to process what he had said, but that was all it took for things to continue.

Before she could register anything, he had stepped closer to her. His neck craned down so that he head tilted close to hers.

It was quiet enough for them to hear the other's breathing, maybe even quiet enough to hear the other's heartbeat. Everything happened slowly, like an eternity.

Arthur knew he shouldn't have continued, but he did anyways. He inched closer and closer.

She could feel his lips nearly kiss hers, and she closed her eyes in anticipation.

A loud knock sounded on the door, shocking the couple out of their dream like reverie. Arthur pulled away instinctively, and Gwen opened her eyes.

The moment had been long, but not long enough.

Arthur turned his back to her, as he answered, "What is it?" He was addressing whoever had interrupted them behind the door.

"The Queen commands your presence in the dining hall," It was an unfamiliar voice, one that probably belonged to another guard.

"Understood, you may leave," Arthur desperately made an attempt to sound composed.

They both waited as they looked at the shadow of his feet disappear from underneath the door. Gwen had barely collected herself, when she quickly began to make her way towards the exit. She could feel her cheeks burning as she placed the back of her hand on her lips.

Their mouths never touched, but they tingled anyways. Just as Gwen thought she had spared herself from the direly awkward situation she hoped to leave behind, a hand was placed on the edge of her shoulder to hold her back.

She didn't know why, but she was scared to look back. It wasn't like the first time he had frightened her when his drunken lips had crashed onto hers. This time he was sober, and she wanted him to kiss her. But that was what made everything all the more daunting.

She held her gaze straight forward, "You heard, we need to meet the Queen," she tried to shrug his grip off, but he didn't let go.

"Guinevere,"

She swore she melted with every syllable. His tone commanded her attention, whether she wanted it to or not. She didn't look back at him, but regretted it as he said it again.

"Guinevere," this time more stern, but still warm.

She had no choice, as she positioned herself in front of him. She looked directly into his chest.

"We need to go to the Queen," she reiterated, hoping that somehow he would listen.

He didn't.

"Hey," it was soft hush, his hand removed itself from her shoulder and rose to lift her chin gingerly. He tenderly pushed it up to make her look at him. "Catrina and her plans be damned. Spend the evening with me,"

Her eyes looked questioning, but then he added, "We can sneak out into the city. I'll show you Camelot like you couldn't with the royal guard hovering over you," He remembered she had wanted to explore the capital since the moment she arrived. She never got the tour she deserved. She had been thrown into a place she knew nothing about, it was time she experienced one normal night.

It was reckless idea, completely spontaneous.

Gwen hadn't taken him to be the whimsical type, he was surprising her all the time.

He didn't want to spend the night under the watchful eye of his stepmother, and he certainly didn't want Gwen to pretend on the arm of his younger brother to show the Queen.

Gwen knew that skipping an appointment with the Queen wouldn't earn her the good graces of the court, but as she gazed up at his sculpted visage, Arthur's invitation was was proving far too tempting.

"Okay," she agreed at last.

"Okay," Arthur let out a breath of relief as a grin spread over his features. He stepped back once, "Let's go," he offered her his hand, and after a moment of hesitation, she took it.

They slipped past the guards, playfully conferencing together on how they were to outwit the country's most prestigious security system.

Arthur, the crown prince, wasn't allowed out of the castle walls without being formally accompanied. It was ridiculous really, it wasn't like he wasn't fit to defend himself. He knew that especially now, so close after an attempt on his life, that the court would panic at new of his unknown absence.

But then again, that made it all the more exciting.

They ducked their heads, and before they knew it, made their ways into the lit streets of the Camelot. They thought they had been cunning enough to get out unnoticed, but there was one pair that had spotted them.

Merlin watched on through a window facing the back of the royal estate. He recognized the two shadowlike figures in the dark.

Arthur was future sovereign of Albion, a king in the making. And Merlin, well he was just an ordinary young man.

But still, didn't he deserve to be happy too? Morgana had said it before, wasn't he the King's son as well?

He had resisted contacting her before, he didn't want to risk Arthur or his uncle discovering the truth. He had an idea of where she might be, but the thought was chilling. Even if she was where he thought, it was still extremely dangerous.

His eyes never the now empty spot in his vision where Gwen and Arthur had disappeared from as he pulled out a phone from his inside jacket pocket. He didn't need to look at the dialpad to type in the digits, he had memorized them two long years ago she passed him a slip of paper with the number.

Two rings was all it took, and the other line picked up.

Merlin bit his lip, he was the first one to speak, "Where is she?" Pleasantries were pointless with these people.

No answer came. He could picture her smiling wickedly on the other end.

"Where is she?" his jaw tensed as he stressed every syllable.

"She's safe,"

"Tell me," it was deadly command.

"She's safe," the smug tone of her voice was apparent. Withheld information was leverage she needed.

He never liked her older sister, "Where is Morgana?"

A pause.

"It seems I should give her faith in you more credit than I have. I'll keep in touch. Goodbye, Emrys."

He needed answers, he couldn't just leave it as it was. "Wait, Morgause!"

But it was too late. The eerie deadpan rang through his ears.

That was it, and the line went dead.

**End Chapter 15**

A/N: The past is revealed! Please review if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

She was used to the stars in the sky.

Growing up, she and Elyan would lie their backs against grassy hills and gaze up at the light lit blanket above them. Every night held more supernovas in the sky than she could count, she had grown accustomed to raising her head and seeing them twinkling brightly

But the sight that set out in front of her was nothing like she had witnessed before. Her eyes widened as they drank in the unfamiliar spectacle. She closed her eyes as she felt the cool night breeze brush against her face, a stray curl blowing across her visage. When her lashes fluttered open, confirmation of reality was made.

Things were unusually quiet, calm almost. All that was left around them were the blinking lights filling the capital's temporary darkness. She never thought that a night time view of the industrialization could have been so beautiful.

"Unbelievable," Gwen breathed as her elbows hung over the ledge of the building. She had been so immersed at her surroundings that she forgot they were standing on a rooftop in the middle of the city. She turned her head slightly to face the man beside her.

He was looking straight ahead as she had a moment ago, just as mesmerized. "What," he began, then moving his line of vision to meet hers, "That we snuck out?" he paused, pretending to think, "Or that we got caught?"

She shot him a serious look from the side.

Just as they had distanced themselves from the palace walls, they were spotted. Arthur knew he would have to keep his head down in public to maintain privacy, but he didn't expect that Gwen would have to do the same. The couple, subject to pictures and articles in a number of recent tabloids, were immediately recognized and surrounded. It became difficult to even feign ignorance of the riot on the streets. By the time Arthur saw members of the royal guard scattered in the ground, he grabbed Gwen by the hand.

That was when they ran.

Through the streets, around prying eyes, into a lone building, up the stairs, and onto the rooftop. He found all of it entertaining, dragging a half petrified girl along. She was panicked and exasperated by the time they stopped moving. Clearly she wasn't too excited about the hilarity in the situation quite yet.

"Neither," Gwen corrected.

He resisted chuckling at her lack of enthusiasm. "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to come out dressed like this," He looked down and gestured at their attire. Wearing a floor length dress and suit did not help them to blend in.

"Not at all," she approved, mirroring his level of jubilance this time.

A moment of silence passed before Gwen took another look at what was around them. "It's beautiful here," she positioned herself in the direction she was in before.

"What, you don't have cities in Mercia?" he grinned playfully.

"I was born in Mercia, but I grew up in the western borders of Albion," It was common for people to mistake her for a Mercian resident.

He thought back for a moment, he had never personally visited that portion of his father's kingdom, but he knew a bit about it. The West was extremely rural, the least urbanized part of the country.

She interrupted his thoughts, "Where are we?" It finally occurred to her that she had no relative idea of their whereabouts. She had been too concentrated on running away from strangers' calls and flashing lights to really understand their location. She remembered that there had been no one throughout the structure, it was almost abandoned.

He joined her over the ledge, leaning a bit further forward, "It used to be my mother's old office, she used to handle the crown's charities," he looked down, seeing Gwen's sudden concern from the corner of his eye, "the new Queen has wanted to tear the place down, and my father's in accord with her wishes,"

"I'm sorry,"

He brushed the mood off, not wanting to be pitied, "I've been coming here every week or so by myself when palace life is getting unbearable. With everything you've been through, I thought it might help you to bring you,"

The county loved its late Queen Igraine, but not more so than her only son. Arthur was as infamous for his rigid relationship with the King as he was for his warm and loving one with his mother. The mother and son were close, the young boy a strong refuge for the woman.

"Thank you," she said softly. Arthur felt her comforting hand resting on his upper arm. He unconsciously moved closer to her, pressing her hand on his side with his own.

He was showing her sides of him that she never thought were even possible. She was thinking aloud, I was wrong,"

"About what?"

"You," she answered without realizing.

If she didn't have his full attention before, he was completely focused on what she had to say now. "Me?"

Her mouth was open, but no words came out. She wasn't sure why she had said what she had, it was just slipped out. "Rumors can be misleading," she felt herself shy away, but as he looked at her, she found the confidence to continue, "I was expecting you to be self absorbed and vain,"

He clutched his heart as if visually wounded by her comments. She couldn't hold back the smile at his childish behavior.

"But I'll admit, you've proven me wrong,"

He waited for her to tell him the specifics. He couldn't help but be exceedingly proud that she had been thinking about him.

"Just like Merlin told me, you're a prat,"

Arthur's jaw fell open slightly before he grumbled something about punishing his half sibling under his breath.

"But like he said, you're a respectable prat," she beamed at the surprise on his face, "I pictured you as a prince who cared for nothing more than his own benefit, but you're something entirely different,"

"Am I now?"

He was clearly pleased with her praise, he would have her keep at it all night if he could. She sensed his desire for her to continue, "I'll indulge you with no more compliments than you've already received?"

"How could you deny a respectable prat his deserved admiration?" he jested, hoping she would listen.

"Maybe some other time," she laughed at his apparent disappointment.

Arthur abruptly pushed off the railing, and took steps backwards. She turned around confused at his actions. The Pendragon walked to the middle of the roof, his hand pulling back the handle of the door leading down the stairs.

He stopped right before heading down, "Well, aren't you coming?"

"Coming where?" she asked puzzled.

"I promised to show you the city, didn't I?"

"Yes," she agreed, "But we can't go back down there, we'll be brought back by castle guard,"

"Not if we're careful, we won't" the edges of his mouth curved up mischievously. She was about to protest when he went on, "Trust me Guinevere, there are plenty more qualities of mine you have yet to see,"

He held out his hand as an offering, waiting for her to take it, "Maybe you can compliment me on them another time,"

**-p-**

"I'm no traitor,"

Short breaths panted furiously as his chest heaved heavily up and back down.

"I'm not Emrys,"

He had been repeating the same lines for the past half hour. He was sick of it all, everyone telling him what he should do, manipulating him, giving him orders.

Gaius wanted him to leave everything be and stay out of trouble. Morgana wanted him to turn his back on the family that had raised him. Arthur wanted him to turn in the woman he loved. How could he make a sane decision without driving himself absolutely mad?

The young brunette slid down the back of his chair, slouching as he reclined in front of his desk.

He was mentally strong, a deathly adherent to his own sets of principles and precepts: love, family, and loyalty. He built his life and successes around those three ideals, never anticipating that they would one day contradict each other.

"I'm not Emrys,"

He had returned from dinner, where he had to calm his fuming stepmother, and hide the whereabouts of Arthur and Gwen. He knew they missed the meal appointment purposefully, but he wouldn't be the one to rat them out.

A massive ache pounded on the inside of his skull, beating against the bone so painfully he could barely think straight. He hadn't gotten a night's well sleep in weeks, he had barely begun to relax when problems continued to reappear again.

Disconcerted and disoriented, Merlin staggered over to the vanity across the room. His weak fingers clutched onto the sides of the dresser as he stared at his reflection.

He looked like hell itself.

Dark circles underlined his usually sprightly eyes, his skin dull from exhaustion, his frame visibly thinner than it was before. He looked worse than he had after being shot.

He wouldn't allow himself to discard the values he held so close since birth. He would honor his discipline and do what was right. No matter how terrible and unpleasant it would be, he would do what was right.

"I'm not Emrys," he took one last look at himself and took a deep breath, "I'm Merlin Pendragon, Prince of Camelot,"

**-p-**

"Do you love her?"

It was a funny thing, conversations. One moment they would be discussing something as light hearted as their favorite foods, but then the next about the direst of topics.

"The Lady Morgana," she swallowed nervously, "do you still love her?"

Arthur had been caught off guard by her question. She hadn't planned on asking him, she was just curious. They had become significantly closer over the course of the past couple hours. One excursion was all it took for them to break down the barriers that were built between them.

They managed to spend all hours of darkness away from the castle. With Arthur's experience and guidance, they were able to avoid being captured and returned against their will. Time had passed by so quickly that they were barely aware of the sun that began to rise.

The couple now stood in front of her room, he said he wanted to walk her there to make sure she didn't get caught, but in reality, he just didn't want to part. No danger was lurking in the halls, he simply couldn't bear the idea of leaving. He had been laughing at one of her clever remarks, his head leaning against the wood of the door, when she asked.

The smile was wiped clean off of his face, and he was in utter shock. She saw his reaction, and immediately retracted her words.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that. It's not my place to—" she fumbled with her words, her tongue tripping, making her message inscrutable. She took a deep breath after sighing, and turned around. She desperately reached for the knob on the door, but was unsuccessful.

"No, it's not a miserable question," he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

She turned toward him, waiting for his answer. She wasn't so sure she even wanted to know anymore.

"Yes," he finally spoke, but with his head bowed, "I suppose I did, or I think I did,"

Did?

"Not anymore?" Again, with the unintentional outbursts. Her hand clasped over her lips, but she had already said it.

He looked at her, "No, not now,"

An odd sense of relief washed over her, "Why?"

Light blue met warm brown over again, neither of them could bring themselves to look away.

"I'm not sure," It was the truth, he had no idea. He was besotted with Morgana, she had been all that he could think about. The only plausible explanation was the arrival of a different lady in his life, but he couldn't possibly say it.

Just then, a high pitched ring came from his pocket. Both heads turned to see what the source was, and Arthur pulled out a small black device.

It was the beeper.

In that instant, she saw Arthur pale, his skin so translucent that she could see his blue veins. "What's wrong?"

"God help us," he mouthed, the sounds inaudible.

"Arthur, what's happened?" she couldn't understand what had shaken the blond royal.

It took some time for Arthur to collect himself before he could come out with a coherent sentence.

"It's Merlin,"

**End Chapter 16**

A/N: If you liked it, please leave me a review, and thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It had been four weeks since the prince disappeared.

Havoc wreaked through the streets of the usually bustling and prosperous city. The brunette prince vanished without a trace, and no one in Camelot knew where he was.

Devastation hit hardest in the royal family, effectively crippling the power and ability of the monarchy. It was assumed that Merlin had been kidnapped, most likely by the same group that had shot and plotted to kill him before.

In attempts to cover the inner turmoil of the government, Uther ordered that nothing be changed. The situation hadn't been announced to the public, foreign neighbors weren't asked to search their borders, no armed forces were dispatched. They were supposed to move on as if nothing had happened. No soul outside of the council or royal guard was allowed the information. He couldn't risk of showing vulnerability, or fighting a war.

Arthur was naturally given the case and recovery of the missing prince. As commander in chief of the military, he possessed every resource imaginable to find his brother. But instead of bringing a spectacle and large troops to complete each task, he decided to bring in his knights.

Uther had his own set of advisors and protectors, and the princes had their own as well. While training at the nation's military academy, Arthur and Merlin had been dubbed the kings of the school. So, as it would only make sense, their small group of companions were dubbed as the knights. Feudalism was outdated, but that didn't mean they didn't exist. Arthur didn't have many people he could turn to outside of his family, but those he could were there for him.

Four boys pledged their allegiance not to their reigning sovereign , but to the two princes of Camelot. Most of them entered the academy as privileged cream of the crop, the best of the best, prized offspring of wealthy families meant to join and hold prominent position in the military. With all of them stationed at different posts in different corners of the country, it was difficult to gather them.

Arthur had seen how lies and secrets had ruined his life, he knew it was time to start telling the truth. If there were any people he could trust, it was them. But as Arthur looked around the perimeter of the table, he was beginning to regret his decision. Their shocked faces were enough to remind him that Merlin was the better one at explaining complicated circumstances.

But the moment he opened his mouth, rapid fire ensued.

"How could you not tell us until now?"

"Merlin and Morgana?"

"Didn't see that one coming,"

"How could you involve my sister?"

"Gwen's in town?" the handsome rugged looking man ran a hand through his long hair. A bright and wide grin fell over his features as he admired the girl mentally.

"Watch yourself, Gwaine," the darker skinned boy warned.

Arthur leaned back in his chair as his fingers went to pinch the straight bridge of his nose. It was going to be difficult to make them understand, and it wasn't helping that all other men in the room were already well acquainted with Guinevere. "Stop talking," his deep authoritative voice interjected. The order was immediately heard and the noise died down. Arthur turned to the most objective of the group, a tall, somewhat lanky man.

"Leon, you've been awfully quiet, tell me your thoughts on all of this,"

Leon looked apprehensive, his eyes jumping from side to side.

"I've told you nearly a thousand times not to hold back, tell me your honest thought," Arthur's hand was raised up, signaling for him to speak up.

Leon cleared his throat, "Forgive me for my boldness, but I we should leave Merlin be," he gulped at Arthur's dark expression, "He's the cleverest of us all, and if he wanted to leave, he would know how to leave the trail cold. He doesn't want us to find him,"

And he was absolutely right.

The group of men that sat together now were the people that knew Merlin the best. Merlin wasn't foolish enough to find himself abducted, he left on his own volition.

"So what you mean to say," Arthur translated, "Is that we couldn't find him even if we tried,"

"Exactly, Sir,"

Tension fell stifling, no one knew how to speak.

"So what is it I must do then?" he paused, "My father is distraught, and I have no explanation to give him," his fist hit the surface of the table, the noise and vibration felt on all ends. "Merlin is my brother, and I'm sure you all consider him the same. I refuse to sit complacent when Merlin digs his own grave,"

"You think he's gone to Morgana?" a muscular and fit man asked. Percival was usually the one to ask the hardest questions.

"Where else? He wouldn't get up and leave without consulting me. He's never done something like this before," Arthur leaned forward, resting his forearms on the flat wood.

"Merlin would never betray us, or you," Gwaine defended. Out of the entire group, Gwaine was closest with the younger Pendragon.

Arthur groaned with further frustration. No matter what had happened in the past, Merlin had been the one by his side. He never conjured the thought that his best friend would be the source of his agony. "I know that, Merlin would never turn on me for capital, for profit, for position or advantage," he clenched his jaw, "But for love, I'm not sure,"

The entire room felt the hair raise on their necks, and the chills run down their spines. The last they remembered, Arthur had been enamored with the Lady Morgana. He was head over heels during the early stages of their courtship, following her around like a lost puppy.

They waited for the worst of Arthur's temper in preparation for a full on tantrum. But as they realized the lack of anger in Arthur's tone, they exchanged puzzled looks. They had expected the heir to lash out, his wrath attributed solely to Morgana's 'infidelity'. But at this point, it seemed as if Arthur was only troubled by his brother, and completely unconcerned with the woman in the equation.

"What?" Arthur's voice cut through their attention. They all snapped at his words, and sat up a bit straighter in realization that they had been trying to communicate wordlessly to explain Arthur's mood.

Wide eyes blinked blankly, then deciding to agree, "Nothing"

Oh, but they could sense that there _was_ something.

"I implore all of you to concentrate on the matter at hand," Arthur admonished as he made eye contact with everyone in the room. He stopped as he looked to the seat on his far left.

The absentee had reported that he would arrive in Camelot earlier that morning. Arthur was growing more and more impatient. One member of their direct clique was missing, did he really need to worry about the other. Arthur turned to Elyan, who was sitting next to the empty chair.

They were short one knight.

If there anyone on the face of the earth who possessed even the slightest insight on Merlin's perspective, it was him. Yet he had failed to show up on time. Arthur made a mental note to hold it against the usually prompt man.

**-p-**

On the other end of the castle, Gwen was exhausted, emotionally, mentally, and physically.

She didn't think she could move, or even think. The blood had rushed to her head, no matter what position she laid in. She sprawled herself on her stomach on her mattress. Arthur had her move rooms numerous times in the past couple of weeks in order to assure her safety. Somehow, staying in different locations made it more difficult for kidnappers and assassins to find her.

She remembered the night the news had reached her and Arthur, it was a living nightmare she couldn't wake up to. Just as she thought things in Camelot were looking up, the city reminded her of how unstable her life was. Panic rang through every breath in the palace, it was said that Merlin had been kidnapped. She immediately held her suspicions about Morgana's involvement, but became distracted by the evident disappointment and fear on Arthur's face.

After that, everything had blended together.

She found herself surrounded by more security, compliments of the Crown Prince. She thought it to be pointless, as both of them were well aware that the threat hadn't been external. No one came in and whisked Merlin away, he walked away on his own two feet. But she said nothing as he added more guards to her detail, it would have only made him more anxious if she had.

She spent little time with Arthur after that, she barely got chances to see him. To add onto his normal list of duties, the burden of Merlin's whereabouts weighed atop his shoulders. Over the past month, she had seen him on less occasions than she could count on one hand, each time for less than ten minutes. She passed the majority of her time in the company of the Queen.

Gwen had expected that the Queen would be angry with her for purposefully skipping the dinner appointment to spend a night out with Arthur, but instead found Catrina in a grief stricken state. Against popular belief, the new queen had become attached to her family. The younger girl was the Queen's only source of refuge, and being the gentle soul she was, couldn't turn away.

But more so than needing to tend to Catrina's sadness, was word of Gwen's excursion and involvement with Arthur. The media knew nothing of a missing prince, and attention had focused on Guinevere, the simple lowly commoner who snatched the heart of a prince, or two.

She resisted reading the tabloids, knowing she would find nothing but malicious gossip. But as hard as she tried to avoid it, she had an vague idea of how the press was making her out to be. She didn't really care if all the denizens of Albion thought of her as a whore, a social climber, a weed; all she cared for was her father's opinion.

Her father didn't bother himself with magazines or gossip, but at this point, there was no doubt he had caught wind of Gwen's newfound reputation. She didn't want to picture the disappointment on her father's face as he realized his treasured daughter had become a mindless courtier pining away after a nobleman.

When she heard a knock come on her door, she jumped to her feet.

She hadn't been expecting anyone. It wasn't like anyone even knew where she was staying in the palace, how would they know to visit her? Perhaps it would be Arthur, or maybe her older brother. Arthur had mentioned that Elyan would be returning soon.

She opened the door, only to find herself alone, abeit a few guards standing stoically to the side. She turned her head, combing the outside for a presence that she was looking for. She breathed in, ready to ask the guards who had knocked, when she felt someone standing to her back.

"Gwen,"

She could recognize that voice anywhere. She never thought she would ever meet him again, but she unconsciously memorized every inflection or note his voice could sing.

Her heart struck violently against her rib cage, she was finding it hard to breathe steadily. She struggled to catch enough air to finally say it.

He looked the same as he did before, only maybe handsomer. He looked on at her with equal esteem.

"Lancelot,"

**End Chapter 17**

A/N: Lancelot is a knight, if you didn't catch that, but what's his connection to Gwen? Where's Merlin? Where's Morgana? Oh, so many plot lines, so many places to go. I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did, please leave a review! Thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"You've grown up well,"

Light brown eyes looked into her similarly colored ones, the familiarity of his gaze made her feel at home. Their last encounter was years ago, yet somehow the childhood crush never seemed to completely fade.

Lancelot was a close mate of Elyan's, initially sent by his parents to learn the authentic comings and goings of country life, spending three summers on her father's estate. He was expected to labor on the ranch and tend to the animals, just as Gwen and Elyan had grown up doing. He was rugged, well mannered, charming, essentially everything a young girl could wish for.

He was the only boy, besides her brother, that her father permitted to be around. She came to idolize the older boy, following him around and helping him with his chores. They became well acquainted, almost impossible to separate her for his side. Elyan would incessantly tease her about how she was to one day marry Lancelot.

On the other hand, Lancelot never quite reciprocated the same feelings. He was two years older, and to a fifteen year old, the age gap proved too large. He thought of her as a little sister he wanted to care for and protect, his feelings platonic. He did admit she was pretty, with a big heart, but he was too virtuous to pursue her at such a young age.

But the last summer he returned before graduating from the academy, he was hit by sudden realization. Gwen was changing, and getting older. He had a difficult time picturing the innocent girl of thirteen while looking at the blossoming woman in front of him. Despite both being older, he still resisted her hints. Despite the addition of now physical attraction, nothing ever transpired. He well understood she was inexperienced, and didn't want to exploit her naivety. He was a man that prided himself on patience, and if he truly held a place for her in his heart, he could wait for the day she was a grown woman, emotionally mature.

He decided that day was today.

He stared at the young lady before him, unable to hide his disbelief. It was not even three years since he had last seen her, and she was entirely different. The girl that ran around in trousers and loose fitting shirts, her hair thrown in a ponytail, was now dressed in expensive looking fabrics, small ornaments adorning her clean curls.

"You've changed quite a bit too," She was used to seeing him in casual wear, the hot sun beating down around them, not the cold conditioning of the royal palace.

It had caught her off guard, the circumstances of their meeting. She knew that she would likely run into Lancelot someday, but here, and now? She wondered what business he even had in the capital. Despite knowing him well on a personal level, Gwen knew little of Lancelot's background.

They stood awkwardly in the doorway, as she leaned on the side of the frame. Both of their appearance had taken the other by surprise. Lancelot was the first to break the silence, letting out a warm laugh. She smiled back at him, about to ask him of his reasons for being there.

But then the young woman eyed the company around them. The guards remained motionless, conscious yet not acknowledging the new presence. Gwen immediately found it odd, the guards jumped at anything that moved past her room. For a second she swore she saw one of the guards shake in his boots, much like she had seen soldiers do when Arthur passed by.

She ignored her unease, and invited her friend in. "Won't you come in?"She stepped to her side, meaning to let him into the room. It would be nicer to speak to him without having to worry about the security eavesdropping.

But Lancelot's feet remained planted to the spot he stood.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, tilting his head and giving her a sideways smile, "I can't stay, I just wanted to stop and say hello,"

"Oh," she couldn't mask her minor disappointment. Showing up had disrupted the unbearable cycle that took its toll over the past month, she was sad to hear he would be leaving so soon. "Hello,"

"Hello," he answered back, but not so solemnly. He was still trying to recover from his shock of her new appearance."It's been a while,"

"Yes, it has," she agreed, taking a sharp breath in.

Their eyes met, and things turned uncomfortable. He remembered that what was in the hands that he had kept hidden behind his back, and moved to reveal the small, wrapped package in his hands. "A gift,"

It had been some of a tradition; every time Lancelot returned to the country estate, he would bring her a new present. She took it graciously, holding it delicately in her hands. "Thank you,"

He wanted to stay longer glanced at the watch on his wrist, "I hate to leave so soon, but I'm afraid I have other engagements I need attend,"

She nodded, understanding that he had reason for being in Camelot, in the castle, other than just to see her.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," He half bowed, as he had done countless times during their youth. She laughed inwardly as she remembered her childhood dreams of being a female courtier, and how he would jokingly address her as 'lady' or 'princess'.

He took a few steps backward, then stood up straight, turned on his heel, and began walking down the hall. She turned to face his disappearing back and lifted her hand to bashfully wave goodbye before calling out, "Where are you going?"

He turned around as he heard her, thinking for a moment and then responded, "To see your brother,"

She thought for a moment, a bit confused. "Elyan's conferencing with the Crown Prince right now,"

"I know," he answered, unaffected by her statement.

"Oh, okay," she said to herself as she watched him leave. Gwen's looked pensive, as she returned back to her room, passing by the statue like guards, and closing the door behind her.

She looked down at her palms, and realized that she was still carrying the unknown object in her hands. She looked around the room, not knowing why she wouldn't want anyone to see her open it. She carefully removed the paper, and uncovered what was beneath. It was a vintage book, old and worn.

Lancelot knew her well.

She had once shown him her collection of books, her favorite stories. She had outgrown the myths, but still held sentiment with the childish literature. Gwen was too old for books like this, but the gesture was greatly appreciated.

He knew her childhood aspirations to be a princess and lady, he knew her favorite folktales were that of the Once and Future King.

Lancelot used to read them with her for sport. A teenage boy, he really had no business reading girlish accounts of gentleness and love. But there was one edition that he in particular enjoyed. It didn't have a happy ending like the ones she loved the most.

The fairytale of sin, of a lover's betrayal.

She read the title aloud, a whisper that she could barely hear, _"Galahad and the Queen"_

**-p-**

A mysterious chill was felt through Arthur's body as he stood alone in his quarters. He dismissed his knights, the discussion of Merlin's fate was indeterminable, there was no way they could come to a clear verdict that day. Uther used to tell his older son that a good king needed to rule with honor, his resolve unclouded by emotion. That ship had sailed long ago for Arthur, and the future seemed bleak.

He sighed as he shook the ominous feeling off.

He stood by the window of his room, looking at the city below. Camelot, his home, his land, his people, all of it was his responsibility. How was he to assure their safety and wellbeing when he couldn't even hold onto his beloved brother, and what he thought had been his first love?

He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard a creak come from the opposite end of the room. Instantly alert, Arthur reached for the gun that was bolstered to his hip. He was about to remove it when he heard the voice.

"Sir,"

Arthur relaxed, and slowly raised a hand to the side of his face, letting out an exasperated breath.

"Well it's about time," he shifted to face the other man in the room, "The meeting's over, we finished without you,"

Arthur looked at the other man, his eyes narrowed as he scanned the man from head down to toe. Though one couldn't tell from looking at him, he was only son of the family whose power was second only to the those that held the throne. Their parents had introduced them from the time they were very young, a ploy to make sure the future king, and future heaviest holder and contributor of the treasury were in good relation.

"I apologize, Sir,"

As it might have turned out, manners needed to minded between the influential figures.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

The standoff was inherent. Arthur had been upset with him since he had given word of his inability to attend the Commemoration Day Festivities. They had seen little of each other since leaving the academy, a shame.

Both stared in the other's eyes without a word, waiting for one of them speak up. Arthur stalked up to his guest, his head level with the other boy's.

He tried to conceal his emotions, but a smile broke out almost immediately, and he extended his arm. He was happy to finally see him after months of absence. The other man looked down and accepted his hand, shaking it with a strong grip. They pulled each other into a hasty, second-long embrace, patting the other's back before quickly moving away.

"I'm glad you're here, Lancelot," white teeth shone as he grinned. This reunion had been long overdue.

All the knights got on well, holding a sense of mutual respect for each other. But there would inevitably be some bonds that held stronger than others. Besides the relationship with his blood brother, Arthur was closest with Lancelot. They were both raised as heirs to massive influence and fortune, understanding of the pressure of greatness.

But it wasn't Lancelot's money or status that made him a valuable friend and ally, it was his devotion. And at this point in time, the most important thing to Arthur Pendragon was loyalty. Lancelot consistently displayed the utmost faith, he was the one person Arthur could turn to in anything.

"Forever at your service, Arthur,"

**End Chapter 18**

A/N: _Galahad _is Lancelot's birthname. In the legend, Lancelot was Arthur's number two, and the "greatest knight in the world". Unlike the television series, this story will portray Arthur and Lance as very good friends. Lots to take from this chapter, I encourage you to read it over if things don't seem to make sense. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I wasn't going to write a new chapter for this story, just because I thought I needed to work on my writing. But I couldn't stay away, and here it is. I hope you enjoy it!**  
><strong>

**Chapter 19**

Elyan considered himself to be a good older brother. He thought he knew everything there was to know about his younger sister, what she liked, and what she didn't. He had prided himself on the open dynamic of their relationship, but was beginning to realize he needed to keep closer tabs.

It was the little things at first, hints of the budding relationship between his darling sister and good friend. He initially brushed off the simultaneous smiles and lingering glances they shared, thinking that it was simple companionship.

He never dreamed that such contrasting individuals would harbor romantic feelings for each other.

But the way they spoke to each other. Arthur was unusually concerned with Gwen's safety, his warnings to stay within the castle walls stern while still gentle. And when Arthur turned his moods the way he often did, no one but Gwen was able to speak to him. There was some kind of arcane understanding between them, she always knew how to calm his worries.

By this time, Elyan was beginning to catch on. But honestly, the reserved and staid prince of Camelot falling for a girl like his sister? Elyan adored Gwen to pieces, but no one could deny how poorly matched her personality was for the royal court. So he ignored all the signs of a relationship, and carried on like the thought never passed his mind. It might have just been his imagination, it was the rational thing to do.

But when he sat down to breakfast, morning paper in hand, reading another article about his little sister, curiosity won over reason.

"What's going on between you and Arthur?"

Gwen looked as she was about to have a heart attack, her eyes wide as saucers and mouth open in surprise. "Pardon?"

Elyan cleared his throat, it wasn't something he had planned on asking. But without his father there, the uncomfortable task of defending his sister's honor now rested on his head. Arthur might have been a brilliant friend, but perhaps not the best to show interest in Guinevere. He repeated the inquiry again, this time with more care, "You and Arthur," he paused, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

She would have answered him with a straight forward response like she always had, but this time she didn't have one to give.

Who _was _Arthur to her? And she to him?

She found herself thinking about the golden haired royal more often than not these days. Even with more pressing issues around Merlin, Morgana, Catrina, and now Lancelot, she couldn't help herself from worrying about the older Pendragon sibling.

"Well, um," she stuttered, "What do you mean?"

Dear god, she wasn't going to make him spell it out, was she?

Elyan knew better than most of the sheltered life that Gwen had been raised in. She lived on their family's remote and rural estates, she had extremely limited contact with the opposite sex, and the only times she had spent away from home were her years at the all girls prep school. To add on top of her oblivion to men, Gwen never had the educational conversations usually held between mothers and daughters.

As he looked at the girl across the small wooden table, he saw pure innocence. Gwen might have matured physically, but through his scope, she might as well have still been the ten year old that looked up to him with naïve, wondrous brown eyes.

"Elyan," her concerned voice broke his thoughts, "Is something wrong?"

He had zoned out so much that she stuck her hand out and waved it in front of his face. "No, nothing," he shook his head.

Elyan took a deep breath, he never thought he would be the one to discuss her romantic life. This was a challenge that even the bravest of soldiers would hope to avoid.

**-p-**

The ties that bound the country together were threatening to unravel. While most of Camelot had forgotten about the groundless persecution of thousands that followed after the Commemoration Day threat, there were still factions in Albion which hadn't.

Still no word of Merlin had arrived through the gates, no one had any idea of his whereabouts. Rumors in court were breaking out, had he been kidnapped, killed, tortured? None of it did well for Uther's reputation. The King always possessed a notoriously ruthless outlook, but with his ease after his youngest son's disappearance, he looked heartless.

With everything going on, Arthur's priorities were jumbled. He never had the opportunity to concentrate on one thing at a time. He was yet to be crowned sovereign, but it was like the weight of the entire nation was his sole responsibility.

The pressure was unnerving, and it was usually a knight of royal advisor's council a prince should for a clearer mind. But in this case, only a certain girl's presence could soothe his conscious. He slipped away from his duties for a short while to meet her in the gardens. He noticed she was quite fond of the gardens, he knew she liked to admire the flowers.

He stopped on his way to pick a small collection of periwinkle-petaled flowers. She was always wearing purple, the color suited her calming effect. He hoped she would like the gift, he was running a bit late when he saw her.

"I was worried you weren't coming," Gwen sat on the edge of the fountain in the garden. It was midday, and the sun was beaming down rays of light brighter than they had in weeks.

The emotions she felt when she received the note by her door to meet him were unidentifiable. After her confrontation with Elyan, thoughts of Arthur made her uneasy. Elyan kept nudging her to admit something she wasn't sure herself existed. Her mind kept flashing back to the almost kiss they shared the night before Merlin went missing.

She was anxious, nervous, and excited to see him.

He couldn't describe the relief her mere image brought to him. The sound of her voice, the demure fragrance she wore, her angelic features, all of it nearly brought him to his knees. "I apologize for my tardiness," he held the flowers behind his back and approached her. When he was about a step away, he held his gift out, "But maybe these will make up for it,"

A smile broke out across her lips, she was shining. She reached out to accept his present, but his hand extended to help her to her feet. He skillfully transferred the plants from him to her, and she was holding them with both hands. She leaned over slightly to smell the flowers. "I suppose I can forgive you," she joked.

Her happiness was absolutely contagious. He just stared at her in awe. How could someone even be this amazing?

He reached out with his free arm, "Come, walk with me," he offered his hand, she gladly took it.

They strolled along the various pathways, and time rushed past them. It was a strange sensation when they held hands, with fingers intertwined. It was the first time both of them were aware of the intimacy of the other's touch, but it didn't bother either of them. Jokes were exchanged, her wit kept him laughing the entire duration of their walk.

Even though he had confided in the knights in the recent events, Gwen was the only one who could truly understand. She was there when everything unfolded, when everything collapsed. She was his ally before anyone else. He could trust her, he could feel a connection with her. He wouldn't call himself obsessed, but anytime he let his head rest, she was the one to cloud his mind.

In truth, they had only not seen each other for three days, but to both parties, it felt like a lifetime. She wished he could have stayed with her longer, but she understood she couldn't occupy all of his time. He was Arthur Pendragon, he had more important things to focus on.

He didn't want to leave, but he was powerless keep her company any longer. They made their last rounds before he walked her to the front gates. But as they came close to the entrance, they heard it.

A ruckus with the guards broke out, it was a woman. From her shrieking and screaming, it was easy to see she was in great distress.

Immediately alarmed, Gwen was ready to jump into the situation. She instinctively jerked her arm away from Arthur's, quickly beginning to stride toward the guards. It was several guards against a seemingly harmless woman, they were trying to escort her out of the castle grounds, but she wasn't going quietly.

_"Let me through!" _

But as Gwen was about to take her first steps in that direction, Arthur had already blocked her path. She walked straight into his chest, almost falling back from shock. He put a hand behind her back to catch her, propping her up again seconds later.

She looked up at him to retort, but he was the first one to speak. He leaned over to her ear, whispering so that only she could hear.

"Don't get involved," he began, "You can't help everyone,"

Gwen pushed him away with narrowed eyes, "I'm sorry?"

He sighed, thinking of how to explain it to her. "With all that's happening right now, the people are unhappy, discontent is normal. But those who choose to voice it directly in the capital cannot be saved, they're asking to be apprehended,"

In a flash, he had turned from the perfect, endearing, and considerate man back into the same condescending and selfish prince she had first met. Their short encounter was like a dream, but here he was again, the same prat as before. But his stern, but pleading eyes made her stop and think. She didn't agree what he said, but it did make sense. She bit her lip to stop the words from coming out.

He could see her disappointment, but stood his ground. She was kind by nature, she couldn't stop herself from wanting to help others. He wordlessly turned Gwen around, and began to guide her back to the palace doors.

But as they passed by the panicked woman again, he came to see a sight he never thought he would. He froze in his tracks, dropping his hold on Gwen's shoulders.

Without thinking, he quickly made his way to the nearby soldiers and woman. The guards were frightened by his abrupt appearance. He was menacing, he looked offended and angry all at the same time.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, my Prince," one apologized while bowing their head lowly.

Gwen stood in place confused, hadn't he just told her not to interfere? She watched on silently, it all happened too quickly for her to digest.

"Sire, this woman has been here since the sun came up. She refuses to leave," another tried to explain.

"Release her," his words icy. The guard who had been trying to cart off the woman instantly set her back on the ground.

Gwen didn't move from her spot, but shifted to see what was happening. This woman, obviously a lady from her expensive looking garments, was wearing a lace black veil the covered her forehead, dark brunette hair pinned back into a tight bun. She was in her late thirties, a short woman, pale too, her kind and dark blue eyes reminiscent of someone else they knew.

Despite having been saved by Arthur, she didn't look too pleased at his presence. On the contrary, she looked disgusted. The woman didn't not share the same fear as the other guards, her shoulders straight, she stood forward in front of the tall blond prince.

She didn't curtsy, she didn't bow, no formal greetings were made.

Arthur was not the least bit insulted, he instead looked ashamed. His head hung, he couldn't look at the stranger with his usual pride. He surely hadn't anticipated her arrival in Camelot, he wondered if his father knew.

The woman took a sharp breath before her sole demand.

_"Where's my son?" _

** End Chapter 19**

A/N: Have any guesses for who this mystery woman is? Some pretty big hints, but if you don't know, you'll find out next chapter! Thank you for reading, review if you want me to continue!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Felt like I was writing a soap opera this chapter. Hope you like it, thanks for reading!**  
><strong>

**Chapter 20**

The Le Fay sisters had grown accustomed to dealing with a man's tantrums and fits, they endured the many years their father often took his frustration of poor business out on his children. But even Gorlois' temper could not even begin to compare with Cenred's wrath; they were terrified. Both women stood unmoving, unsure of how to pacify the insane man before them.

"Please calm yourself!" the light haired sibling begged, carefully taking a step in front of her younger sister to shield her from probable danger.

Her words had no effect on the infuriated male, an angry growl escaped his throat as he swung his arm across the contents that once laid on the table. Papers flew through the air and glass shattered onto the cold marble floor. The room was kept dark, but small lines of light still reflected off the crystal like shards by their feet.

"I've waited long enough! Where is the prize you have promised me?" he demanded an answer. But both women had learned the best course of action to take when he was angry was to sit still and listen. But as a person like Cenred would have it, he would vent his anger anyways. When they didn't answer his question, it only worsened his mood. "Speak for my sanity, won't you?"

"Cenred," Morgause found her voice, "You're being unreasonable,"

He had his back turned towards them before, but at her comment he spun on his heel and took several strides toward his company. "You say _I'm_ the unreasonable one?" he questioned eventually getting closer to the older sister, "Must I remind you of your circumstances?"

"Enlighten us," Morgana muttered sharply under her breath while rolling her eyes, not thinking the full effects of her words until it had already left her lips. She immediately stiffened, her eyes focused on the floor. She felt Morgause's warning glare from ahead.

But an amused howl interrupted all tension.

He found it amusing,"A brave one you are, I'll commend you on that," he was put only a few paces ahead of them, a wicked smirk showcasing his fang like teeth, "But still just an insolent child in the mind"

Morgana let her captured breath out, at least he was cooling down. She found Cenred insufferably irritating most of the time, but there were a few moments he scared her half to death. He had burst into the room in a screaming fit, absolutely enraged about some matter from Camelot, taking both her and Morgause off guard.

"We had an agreement, an understanding amongst our likes," he was addressing the both of them, but like his usual self, was staring at the blond sister, "I have upheld me half of the bargain. I generously shelter you from Uther's rage and give you access to my vast resources. But it seems I haven't received payments for my good deeds,"

The pale, green eyed girl swallowed dryly. All of it had been her fault, they all knew it was her doing that had cost them their objective.

Acknowledging her younger sibling's wariness, Morgause retorted, "You've gotten what you've asked for," she held the back of her hand up vertically in front of her, showing the metal ring and bright gem on her fourth finger.

"Ah," he was close enough to grab her wrist, "My dear sweet, your hand in marriage is lovely," He was always obsessed with the blond woman. She detested his very existence, and that only made the chase even more exciting. He was only able to acquire her acceptance through leveraging Morgana's protection. He held her palm with feigned gentleness and lifted it as to kiss her knuckles, but then stopped and raised his eyes, "But it happens that your little sister hasn't been able to fulfill her pact,"

"Leave her alone," Morgause spat, "You know these things take time," she tore her arm away.

Her actions only furthered his frustration, "Yes, they do. But I'm growing impatient," he stepped away, his attention now on the darker haired woman, "You told me I would get a new King I could form proper relations with, a puppet bound by my strings. You told me that boy of yours would have a crown on his head by now,"

"Yes," Morgana admitted, showing more courage than before. "And I keep to my word,"

She was lying through her teeth. Who knew what was going to happen after things had turned so complicated? All of it was falling apart, and she didn't really care. She just wanted to know what had become of the man she loved and left behind.

"So then," Cenred gritted his teeth, "Where is he?"

**-p-**

"Where is he?" silence was all that could answer her desperation, "Where's Merlin?"

An uncomfortable understanding fell between the two youths standing in the room, they knew to keep their mouths shut. It wasn't even as if they had a legitimate answer to offer anyways.

The three figures stood apart from each other in Gwen's room, no one dared to utter a sound. It didn't take very long for Gwen to recognize the stranger, her striking resemblance to her son, and the frame that once sat on Merlin's nightstand were enough to identify her as the Lady Hunith.

Even the whole of Camelot knew the story of the bastard prince and his mother. It was only in Uther's presence that citizens forgot, no one wanted to remind their King about the one woman he ever claimed to truly love.

"Please, one of you tell me!" she covered her mouth to hold back a sob.

Ever since word of Merlin's shooting had been reported, Hunith had been alert. She was never allowed free communication with him, but being the clever young man he was, Merlin had found a way to write a letter every month. The notes came like clockwork for years, and after waiting weeks for a new message, Hunith knew something had gone terribly wrong.

Gwen went forward to comfort the older woman, taking her arm and wrapping it around the stranger's shoulders. She slowly rubbed her arm in soothing circles, giving a nurturing hush to calm her. Gwen turned her head to meet Arthur's eyes, hoping for some form of guidance to be given.

Arthur looked stone cold in comparison to the broken sight before him, but the truth would uncover he was an absolute mess. He couldn't bring himself to look at his half brother's mother, he didn't know how to act. His family had made her suffer for things that had been entirely out of her control. He owed it to Merlin to keep his mother out of harm's way.

And there was only one method that a pragmatic prince like Arthur knew how.

"Does my father know of your return?"

Gwen felt the woman tremble in her arms, she could sense the fear in her. Hunith vowed never to return, it wasn't as if she ever wanted to.

Arthur took her silence to confirm his fears, it wasn't safe. "You need to leave," He glanced at the time on the wall, and realized how late he was for his meeting.

He painted a callous picture, insensitive to the very bone. He couldn't bring himself to look at the new woman in question. But he was not a sentimental man, he was taught to expel womanly emotions, not embrace them. So when time came to deal with them, he was lost. But Arthur knew one thing, he owed it to his half brother, to keep his mother out of harm's way.

"I will prepare your safe passage back to your estate," he didn't know where she took residence these days, but anywhere would be better for her than the capital, where Uther and Catrina had eyes lurking around every corner. He cleared his throat and straightened his back, "I'll have a plane chartered to take you tonight at latest," He was nervous here, he wasn't at ease. He didn't like feeling this way, and he didn't like Gwen seeing him like such. He turned his body toward the exit, he was going to try for a temporary escape. "I'll go now,"

"You will not," Hunith masked her fear as she shrugged Gwen away, she made her way forward to address the Crown Prince, "I'm not leaving until I know what's happened to Merlin,"

Arthur groaned lightly as he brought a pressing hand to his temple, complication had a way of finding him every time. He said nothing, he had no explanation to give.

Hunith was a perceptive woman, a trait she had passed down to her offspring. Like mother, like son.

She could sense Arthur withholding information for her, though she wouldn't yet understand he was only trying to spare her weak heart. He hardly thought after all she had been through, that Hunith could survive another scandal.

"Arthur," Hunith didn't mean to treat him so poorly, she knew he didn't deserve her hatred. It was his family name that branded him, and she couldn't help but stop the venom in her voice, "I've put up with you Pendragons for my entire life, and endured more than my fair share of endeavor, but this is where I draw the line," her index finger pointed to the ground at the imaginary limit.

His face flushed with hot shame as he recalled the way his family had made her suffer. She had been divorced, disgraced, stripped of proper reputation, and banished from the country. She survived all that on her own, but even the most sturdy willed of people had their weaknesses, and Hunith's was Merlin. She had given up everything she held dear to her heart in order to protect Merlin in his infancy. Her son was all she had left, she valued nothing else but the wellbeing of her only child.

"You tell me where my son is, and I'll go. Simple as that," she stepped closer to the blond man, hoping for an act of compassion. As she understood it, the crown was covering up an incident, an incident that involved Merlin.

When he looked away, Gwen saw the regret in his eyes. But they were helpless, little pawns caught in a scheme bigger than themselves.

Their eyes, orbs of dark chocolate and tired sky, locked with each other in an instant of shared guilt.

They wanted to tell Hunith where Merlin was, but the truth was still the same. They couldn't.

They had absolutely no idea where he was.

No one did.

**-p-**

The beautiful girl rubbed her swollen eyes again, the light pressure of her pale fingertips was more than enough to irritate their dryness. She pushed back the curtain of long raven hair, and opened her deep mint eyes.

She cried often lately, but only in private. Morgana refused to let anyone see her shed tears. It made her look weak, useless.

But that's exactly how she felt, useless.

The altercation between Morgana, her sister, and Cenred was just another reminder of her repeated failure. But she didn't care about anything, she just didn't care anymore.

He had been the only person to genuinely appreciate her for being her, Morgana for being Morgana. He stood by her side through everything, and all she had wanted to do was to help him. They were suffering together, and she thought he deserved better than what his birth had been offered.

It was his right, she knew he would be a better King than any other man in Albion.

But in the end, all of her efforts were futile. She betrayed his trust, she trampled his affection, literally shot and nearly murdered him. She was ambitious, and it would be her undoing.

All she was concerned with was _him_.

Intel wasn't difficult to come by, with all the spies Cenred had in Uther's administration. Merlin had disappeared.

She was ecstatic to say the least in the beginning, thinking that she would be in Merlin's arms the following day. But it was weeks later, and she still heard nothing from him. He hated her, and it made her miserable.

Morgana regretted her actions, she would take it all back if she could just hear his voice again.

She buried her tear stricken cheeks into a pillow on the large wine colored mattress. Her heart stung more than she could bear, she thought she would break. She had no one in the world to comfort her anymore.

She sucked in a sharp breath, almost as if to ready her lungs for a painful wail. But then something stopped her.

_"Morgana,"_

No, it couldn't be.

She froze, her face still stuck to the fabric and stuffing of her bed. She couldn't move, she was hallucinating, losing her closed her eyes, but she heard it again.

"Morgana," it was a whisper, low toned, but still unmistakable.

She knew she would look, and turn to find nothing behind her. It would just end up like her other dreams to wake up disappointed. But she couldn't stop as she slowly raised her torso up from the covers, shaking as she craned her neck to see out of the corner of her eye.

He looked just like a shadow, dark and exhausted, but somehow he was real. Her eyes widened as she launched herself toward his figure, as familiar arms wrapped forward

He had tried to keep himself away, work to conquer his desire. But he couldn't, her pull was too strong.

She leaned in, afraid to let go. The name she never thought she could say in person again whistled through her smiling lips.

"Merlin,"

**End Chapter 20**

A/N: Well, what did you think? It's been so so so long since I've even mentioned Morgana in this story. It's high time she is reintroduced. Comments, Questions? Review if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I will be correcting grammar in the coming hours/days. Thanks for your patience and understanding, I hope you like this chapter!**  
><strong>

**Chapter 21**

Gwen wasn't one for politics, but she knew enough. She looked at the broken woman huddled in front of her, despite being the younger of the them, couldn't help but feel her maternal side take over.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Hunith had yet to utter a syllable after Arthur left the room, abandoning the two females to their own privacy. Before taking his leave, the prince had pulled the brunette haired girl aside. He asked her to keep Merlin's mother under the radar, the results of her presence in Camelot being discovered could be disastrous.

He didn't want to know how his father would react.

He didn't even want to begin to think of the way Catrina would respond.

"No, thank you," Hunith said quietly, nervously fiddling with her hands in her lap. She hung her head as she tried to conceal her worry. The worst of her fears had been confirmed, her son was missing. She knew Arthur and Merlin were close, she'd at least hoped the blonde brother would have some idea of his whereabouts.

Gwen sighed softly as she set the tray of hot tea and small treats on the table between them. She sat across from Hunith and tucked her skirt securely behind her legs as she sat down. Guilt suddenly overtook her senses. This woman had been worried sick about Merlin, and instead of concerning herself with the wellbeing of her friend, she'd spent the large majority of her time daydreaming about the older Pendragon sibling. She quietly remembered what she had witnessed only minutes earlier. Arthur was so confident, all the time. Seeing him so uncomfortable around Hunith, it surprised her.

"I know you," she stated surely, as if she hadn't paid attention to her before. It was only natural, she'd been too preoccupied before to really concentrate on anything besides Merlin.

Gwen looked up, relieved that she was finally speaking again.

Hunith went on, never breaking eye contact, "You're the one written about in all those articles. You're a friend of Merlin's?"

She thought about her response in her head before deciding the reality of that relationship was far too complicated. "Yes, I suppose I am,"

Hunith flashed a ghost of a hopeful smile, "That's a solace a mother can take into account. Merlin needs someone like you, someone genuine,"

Embarassment flushed over her cheeks at her compliment.

But Hunith's expression dropped as she continued, "This place is crawling with selfish people, it's a rarity to see someone who doesn't fit the bill of an ambitious social climber." She paused, taking a moment to properly examine Gwen's face, "Your eyes, I see the kindness behind them,"

Gwen didn't know what to say. To be honest, it felt like everyone was hinting at her 'kindness' these days. She couldn't put her finger on it, but being revered as someone who could commit no wrong irked her. She just wanted to fit in.

"You don't belong here," Hunith's voice was strained, "Trust me, I know what happens to honest people in this city,"

Gwen understood it wasn't polite to ask why, but she couldn't help herself before the words spilled out. "Like who?" All it took was an instant for her to realize she had been referring to herself.

A thick tension formed in the air between them.

"I used to love this castle, you know," Hunith closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as if she was remembering something sad, something painful. "I possessed the status, the family, the privilege to prosper. My three best friends were girls I would do anything for,"

Gwen loved stories, she grew up reading everything and anything she could get her hands on. "What happened?" Part of reading so many stories was knowing where there was a catch. Something must have gone terribly wrong.

"We were invited into court,"

Now she was the one feeling nervous.

"The four of us were so excited, so young. We packed up our belongings and moved into the capital without a second thought." She laughed dryly, "We thought we were all going to get our fairytale princes, that was the worst mistakes we could have made. There was only one prince, not all of us could have him,"

She thought of Uther, she couldn't conjure up the image of him being a young, brooding prince. He felt forever engraved as a harsh, severe, ruler.

"We never meant to, but we fought over him. And he loved to play us against each other, he told us he had feelings for us all," she said the last part spitefully. "And twenty years later, nothing's changed. One the late queen, the other the present, two of us passed, the other two of us alive. It's a shame,"

The late queen? The present queen?

"You were friends with Queen Igraine and Her Majesty?" Gwen couldn't hide her incredulity. King Uther had many romantic encounters under his hilt, but did he actually marry a pair of a quartet of best friends, and claim to love another?

Hunith nodded solemnly, "Only one of us managed to escape his charm, and she's still long gone. You remind me of her,"

Gwen was too distracted from the bombardment of information to really think about what she was saying.

"Heed my warning, Guinevere." She whispered seriously, as if this part of the conversation was somehow more secretive, "I see the way you look at Arthur, and I hope you'll listen to me. He's just like his father, unbearingly handsome and charming. But it's best you leave men like that to women of this realm. I should have gotten Merlin out of this world when I could. The papers say you come from the countryside, I think it best you return while you still can,"

Delicate eyebrows rose and knitted together. An unprecedented weight now crushed her chest, she was trying to breathe calmly, but she was failing miserably.

She'd brushed Elyan off when he'd suggested she go home.

She'd even put off seeing her father to stay here and help Arthur with his current dilemmas.

She'd been determined to stay.

But looking into Hunith's pleading blue eyes, she was beginning to see the other side of her predicament. Maybe it was time to go back to Mercia.

**-p-**

It was an ominous affair, not at all like the warm, grand feasts Merlin was accustomed to in Camelot.

A rugged, dark haired man with shaggly hair was smirking at the small table's head. He brought the end of his metal utensil to the base of his wine glass. He raised the instrument filled to the brim with blood colored wine in the air.

"To Merlin, may he be the one to aid us in bringing the downfall of the Pendragon dynasty," he spoke clearly, confidently, satisfied. His beady eyes stared straight ahead, meeting Merlin's unsure and shaky gaze. He wore an emotional mask, but he was starting to waver.

He considered not drinking to the toast, when he felt a gentle hand run over his and give his palm a comforting squeeze. He looked over to his side, his deep blue eyes confronted with gleeful green. She looked ecstatic, if she wasn't so beautiful, he would have found the situation nauseating. How could he honestly drink to something like this?

He thought he saw her mouth something along the lines of 'I love you'. He wasn't focusing on her as he bravely forced his hand to grab his glass, quickly bringing it up and downing the whole beverage in one gulp.

Nothing had ever tasted so bitter in his life.

**-p-**

"What's wrong, Arthur?"

Arthur stood on the balcony of his room, his back slightly hunched as he let his arms slum from the railing. He didn't turn around, not saying anything as a figure joined his side, mimicking his posture. They both breathed in the chilly night weather The seasons were growing colder, but Arthur could use the fresh air.

He chuckled without humor, "What isn't wrong?"

"Things will get better, they always do. We'll find Merlin, we're all working this case,"

"Leave it to 'Knight Lancelot' to see the brighter side to every situation," the Pendragon mocked slightly, grinning broadly as he received a playful shove.

"I'm attempting to lift your spirits, you can take it or leave it," Lancelot countered, his own boyish smile spreading over his features. "Gwaine and I have done some research, it's only a matter of time before we pay off some fool for a tip that will lead us straight to him. Merlin might be the smartest out of our lot, but he's still terrible at covering his tracks,"

Arthur laughed to himself as he remembered their training at the Academy. The group of close companions never failed to express their reluctance to team up with Merlin in missions. He was more fitted for classroom politics.

"Thanks mate, but it's not really Merlin I'm worried about right now," Arthur admitted as he thought about that very afternoon. Hunith popping out of the blue, Gwen's questionable reaction to their dynamic. The very idea of her knowing his history was chilling.

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's a long story," he wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart, even if it was Lancelot he was speaking to.

"Family issues?" Lancelot guessed. "I've had my fair share of those as well,"

"I guess you could say that," Hunith was family, maybe not his own direct bloodline, but family nonetheless. "And a girl, too," This was a good a time as any other. He'd barely admitted it to himself, but he was beginning to realize his feelings for Gwen.

"We're on the same page then," Lancelot paused, "Before you called me about Merlin, I was on my way to Camelot anyways. I was going to take leave from my post to see someone I haven't in a long time,"

That intrigued Arthur. While the knights were immensely popular amongst the female population, Lancelot being no exception, it was rare for Lancelot to show any true romantic interest in a woman.

"What's her name?" their voices overlapped one another as they spoke at the same time.

If only they'd been lucky enough to answer that question at the same time.

Too bad Lancelot was the one who got word out first.

"Elyan's sister, do you know her?"

Arthur froze, any semblance of a good mood wiped off his features. His blood ran cold as he listened to Lancelot say her name.

"Guinevere of Mercia,"

**End Chapter 21**

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I update when I receive reviews. I didn't get many for the last chapter, therefore I haven't updated in a while. If there's more interest in a story from readers, I as an author have more incentive to write. Thank you for those of you who have given me feedback, I really appreciate it! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you want me to continue.

**To the anonymous reviewer that just posted yesterday:** If you'd bothered to review the last chapter after you read it, I might have posted earlier. Unsupportive readers like you hardly ever motivate anyone to write. If you had the guts and decency to review on your account, I wouldn't have to address the rest of the readers here and wasted the space.I apologize to everyone else who had to read the above message, but their words truly irritated me.

**Rant finished.  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Impossible.

That had been the first word to enter Arthur's mind as he listened to his companion rant on and on about this one amazing woman who had so wondrously stolen his heart.

But still, that name was unmistakable. Guinevere of Mercia.

"It's irresponsible I know," Lancelot broke his thoughts as he continued his monologue, throwing his hands up in the air, a goofy and airy smile broken across his rugged and boyish features. He mimicked Arthur's position as it was before he arrived, elbows sitting on the railing of the balcony. Lancelot took a refreshing breath of the brisk night air, "I'm not sure of how my parents would act. Think, their son, the brilliant knight of the future king in love with a commoner. I can imagine my mother's scolding right now," he chuckled to himself, not yet aware of the state of mind the blond man beside him was suffering through.

_In love with a commoner. In love. Love. _

If it seemed impossible for a wealthy and well established man like Lancelot, it would have been a dream even further away for the Crown Prince.

"I'm sure you've seen her around the castle, Elyan told me she's been staying here in Camelot since Commemoration Day,"

Arthur was half listening, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from speaking out. He didn't know why, but he knew it was better if he kept his mouth shut right now.

"She's one of the most charming, upright girls in all of Albion. I'm telling you Arthur, she's one of a kind,"

Oh, but he didn't need to tell Arthur, for he already knew that.

"I met her when she was just some little girl, she hasn't changed a bit save her appearance. She's grown up, she's a woman now,"

That hit something within Arthur's chest. He turned, scowling and suddenly belligerent. "I never knew you to be the type so interested in a woman's appearance," he growled, not thinking before he spoke. Looking at Lance's taken aback expression, he tried to recover. "What I mean to say, is that you were always the one telling Gwaine to keep in line around beautiful women. If this girl is truly as stunning as you claim," They both knew she was, "Then perhaps its wise you stay away,"

This wasn't the type of thing Arthur would do, to hide behind some benevolent pretense in order to achieve what he wanted. Had it been with anyone else, a discrepancy over anything else, maybe it would have played out differently. But this was Lancelot, and this was Gwen. Surely nothing could ever compare.

Now that Merlin was gone, Lancelot was the closest thing to a brother. And in times like these, it was best to have someone he could trust.

Lancelot's brown eyebrows knit together in confusion, he wasn't daft. He could see something was wrong with Arthur, he just accredited it to something else.

"Yes, she is beautiful believe me. But I don't think it's all her physical beauty that draws me in," he let out a breath as Arthur sighed and turned so that they were both staring into the same direction of vast blackness of the sky. There were clouds tonight, the stars were hardly visible. "Merlin will turn up, believe me. He's a good man, and so are you. The differences between you pair will work out, we all know that,"

Lancelot knew the bond between brothers was not something so easily broken.

Arthur nodded in acknowledgement, but gave no indication of making a response. He just stood there, his mind filled to the brim with worry and anger and disconcertment.

"But your love life,"

Again, Lancelot's voice broke his train of thought.

"Weren't you about to say something along those lines?" Lancelot leaned closer as a playful smile played on his features, he elbowed the boy beside him in the ribs, "Got a new girl?" Though in Lancelot's mind that was impossible. "Listen Arthur," his tone turned serious, "I know it's a long shot, but we were talking, the boys and I. We think it best you move on from Morgana, she's not good for you. I know there's history, but she's too dangerous,"

In other words, she's too dangerous emotionally. Everyone knew now, how Arthur had pined away for a girl who was only after the affections of his own younger brother.

He slammed his hand on the back of the taller man's back, "Buck up soldier, it's high time this heartbreaker goes out into court to find himself a proper lady,"

Arthur sucked in his breath, still biting the inside of his mouth for fear of saying something wrong.

"I'll apologize, I haven't really caught up with the tabloids, but I hear talk of some new rumored love interest?"

Oh no.

"You should invite her to the castle sometime once this whole ordeal is over with, after we find Merlin. Maybe you'll find the love of your life,"

_Love of his life. _

Not that Lancelot would know, but every once in a while, those nasty papers got the story right. That girl that had been pictured in all those magazines having caused scandal throughout the city. She sure as hell was the love of his life.

Thing was, apparently she was the love of Lancelot's too.

Secrets, lies, betrayal. It felt like there was neverending web of tangled trouble waiting to be unleashed.

**-p-**

Elyan's reaction was not how she had anticipated. She'd expected him to be thrilled at the news of her wanting to return back home. Home to Mercia, a place she belonged. A place that possessed a familiarity she was dying to feel again. She was exhausted, and clearly this life was doing her no good.

More than anything, she was growing scared. Hunith's warnings were no empty threats. Gwen might not have been the same academic genius that Merlin was, but she could still read people. There was genuine concern, fear in the way his mother had described everything. Her story with King Uther was all too similar to the one that was unfolding between Gwen and the older Pendragon sibling.

When Gwen had announced to Elyan that night that she was taking the overnight plane flight home, he was torn. Elyan didn't know whether he wanted to jump for joy or admonish his younger sister. While he was relieved she would be in the safety of their remote ranch with their father by her side, he knew of Arthur's growing feelings for her. It was so obvious, even a blind man could see. Subtlety was not Arthur's specialty.

But as Elyan let the facts sink in for a moment longer, he had agreed to let her go. He'd helped take her luggage and escorted her down to a car in the dead of night to the airport. Just like he'd thought before, even a blind man could see. It had been the same so many years ago when Lancelot spent those summers with them. It was the same when Lancelot returned to Camelot and asked Elyan for her.

It was a red-eye flight, and a bleary eyed Guinever was more than happy to doze off on the flight back out to the countryside. It was a small, private jet that had taken her back. It was whirlwind decision, she hadn't quite yet digested what she was doing until she felt the plane land on the small strip of land on the far end of their estate.

The second she stepped off the vehicle and out under the bright sun, she knew she was home at last. She felt rays of heat warming her complexion, the unpolluted, unconstrained wind of fresh air. This air that she'd grown accustomed to breathing for years on end had been stripped away from her. The first whiff of it again was like heaven.

She looked at her surroundings, suddenly uneasy with what she found. It was so empty, so vast, so green. It was untouched, unharmed, unmarred. Yes, this was definitely a much more familiar place than Camelot. She felt strangely out of place, so delicately dressed, the slight stiletto in her shoe, perfect curls arranged on her head. She braced herself against a sudden gust of wind, her hand immediately going to shady hat that sat on her head to keep it from blowing away.

"Gwen!"

Her neck snapped in the place the sound came from. She didn't see anyone, though she knew the voice.

"Gwen!" it called again, this time louder, closer.

Gwen swiveled on her heel, shocked and delighted to see an aged man approaching her. His broad shoulders and arms were opened up to her, sweeping her up in a loving hug.

"Dad," she murmured into his shoulder as she hugged him back.

It had only been several months since she'd last seen him, but it felt so much longer. She'd left for the capital, he'd been arrested, placed in a facility, released. It was like a lifetime had passed them by. He looked older than before, the slight graying to his once dark hair now turning gray. He was thinner too, more tired looking.

But he was the first one to proclaim how different she looked.

"Gwen, is this really you? Look at you, just like some proper lady now, all dressed up," he joked.

Gwen humored him by spinning around once to let him look at her. They laughed together for a moment, before embracing again. Coming back to Mercia had its perks, but the biggest one was coming back to her father. It pained her so greatly after she had agreed to stay in Camelot, to stay and not return to see the man who watched over and raised her.

"Come, you must be tired,"

Tom signaled for one of the ranch hand helpers over, he gestured to the simple baggage Gwen had traveled with. The man took her suitcases and began to haul them towards the house. They might have lived in the countryside, but that didn't mean they lived in some isolated log cabin. They were of new wealth, but wealth none the less.

Her father guided his daughter in the direction towards their home. They walked back together with smiles plastered to their faces.

But while she flashed a bright grin, a striking smile with true happiness, there was the endless and never disappearing feeling that gnawed at her conscious.

She wanted to come home, but she was too much a coward to mention it to anyone but Hunith and Elyan.

She wondered silently to herself as they walked.

Did he care that she left? Did he know of her absence? How had Prince Arthur reacted when he received the news?

**-p-**

Well, he was beyond furious.

He'd knocked on Guinevere's door, hoping to speak to her. With the entire conversation he had with Lancelot the previous night, it was eating at him the way Lancelot had proclaimed his plans to advance on her affections.

Here he was, the most desirable, eligible bachelor in all of Albion, reduced to nothing more than an insecure young man hoping to win over the woman he had strong feelings for.

But after a while, no one answered. He realized there were no guards stationed at the entrance of her room anymore. For a moment he had panicked, thinking she'd been put in some kind of danger. Kidnapped maybe. So he burst through the door, only to find an empty ghost of a space.

All the furniture remained untouched, sitting in the places she'd left it. The simply belongings were there, nearly everything was the same. But the shelves were now bare, and when he hastily opened the closet, he'd found it completely stripped.

She was gone. But he'd refused to believe it.

After finding no traces of her there in the room, he'd stormed off to a place in the castle he knew he would find answers. He didn't bother with the courtesy of knocking this time.

He just burst in without announcing his presence.

It was like she was expecting his presence, just sitting demurely on a loveseat in the middle of the room. She wasn't doing anything, her hands folded in her lap.

"What did you tell her?" he demanded the older woman.

There was always some kind of tension between them, though he'd been nothing but polite to her. He'd known about the pain and suffering his father had caused her and Merlin, but there was nothing he could have ever done. He'd tried his best to accommodate her. Igraine had always taught her son to be nice to Hunith, she'd told him that there was time when they were actually quite good friends. And despite that friendship now being gone, history was important.

But that history was no longer relevant.

Hunith always acted maliciously toward him, it was like she couldn't stand his presence. It was silent type of hate, of loathing, of disdain. Hunith had always blamed him for Igraine's death, though she knew it was never his fault. She blamed him for her own flesh and blood not being able to take the throne, for taking opportunity away from Merlin. But she had never done something like this.

"What did you tell Gwen?" He knew it was her, just in his gut he knew it. She'd been the last to even speak to Guinevere yesterday. "Tell me what you told her,"

Gwen was important to him, whether he cared to admit it or not. She was like the stability he hadn't had after his mother passed away. She was the one he thought would always be there for him. She wasn't the kind of person who would just back out on her word and bail. Surely it was the work of this wicked woman here before him that had caused such an anomaly in action.

"I said nothing," Hunith spoke clearly, though the knew there was some lie in her words. Dishonesty was a trait she'd always been disgusted with, and she cringed she she opened her mouth.

Arthur had caught her wince.

"You're lying," he accused suspiciously, "Tell me what you told her,"

"You're much more like your father than your mother, you know that?"

He approached the chair she was lounging in, but said nothing in return.

"Spitting image of our King when he was younger, quite the same temperament. Merlin takes more after me, it's always been curious to me to see just how different the two of you are. Born from the same father, yet entire opposites,"

"Hunith, I will not asked you again. What did you tell her to make her leave Camelot?"

She pursed her lips together so they formed a thin line. She sat back, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Just like your father," she put more emphasis so he would understand, "Exactly like your father,"

One would usually find themselves pleased at a comparison with their dad, but not under these circumstances.

With his question answered, Arthur exited the room without so much as another syllable.

This wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

**End Chapter 22**


End file.
